Pasión Por La Música
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Ellos realmente desean brillar como estrellas, que su música sea escuchada, y la llegada de ella a la escuela podría ser la oportunidad que estaban esperando. Cuando una estrella se te acerca, inevitablemente serás bañado por su luz. NaruHina y más. Cap 9
1. Secreto de una estrella

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, aquí vengo yo con un nuevo fic, que por supuesto no significa que dejaré los otros jeje.**

**Espero que este nuevo fic les guste, y como dice el título, será un fic musical, con las mismas parejas que siempre hago, y el NaruHina como protagonistas ^^**

**Pronto tendrán noticias de mí respecto a mis otros fics, posiblemente antes de fin de año, y sin más, les dejo leer este nuevo fic, espero que les guste y les parezca interesante.**

**Xxxx**

**Capitulo 1: Secreto de una estrella **

—_¡Por favor Hinata-san, una sola pregunta! – El periodista fue ignorado por la joven estrella, la cual era custodiada por sus dos enormes guardaespaldas vestidos completamente de negro._

_Todos ellos le pedían fotos, autógrafos y entrevistas, pero ella simplemente se alejaba pues debía irse ya de ahí, estaba atosigada de tantos flashes, sin embargo sonrió dulcemente._

—_Lo siento pero no voy a decir nada de eso, además hoy tengo cosas que hacer así que espero que me disculpen – Dijo la joven de larga cabellera negro azulada y ojos color perla, mientras mostraba una brillante sonrisa._

—_Bueno, así acaba el concierto de la idol más famosa del momento Hinata Hyûga, quien no ha querido dar declaraciones sobre su supuesto romance con el joven con quien se le ha visto en estos días – Dijo la reportera de aquel canal de farándula -. Cerraremos con la última canción que tocó hoy._

_La música comenzó a sonar; era una tonada lenta y armoniosa, que se amenizó aún más cuando aquella voz hizo su aparición._

_Kanashikute, Kanashikute__Nakidashisou ni naru  
Tada tsuyoku naritai dake__Namida wa nagasenai_

_De pronto la música cambió a un ritmo más rápido y la voz de la chica siguió la melodía._

_Taisetsu na anata no hitomi ni__Watashi wa utsutteru nokana  
Komorebi sashikomu madobe niwa  
Doushite yasashiku narerun darou_

_Alzó sus manos haciendo que el público la siguiera con la letra, mientras sonreía al ver como todos los que estaban ahí sólo venían por ella.___

_Kokoro kakushite__Kodou kakushite  
Itsumo no youni  
Wakariaenai tsurasa ga__Tamaranai_

Waraitai,

_Waraitai__Kokoro no mannaka de  
Anata niwa__Uchiake you  
Tsuyogaru watashi__Yowaki na watashi  
Kinou no Hanashi__Dou demo ii koto mo zenbu  
Aishiteru korekara mo zutto  
Ude wo kunde aruiteikou__Yeah!_

Apagó el televisor ya que su padrino no despegaba la vista de él. El hombre de larga cabellera gris le miró de mala gana pues le había cortado la televisión antes de que terminara la canción.

—¿Pero por que hiciste eso? – Preguntó molesto. El joven rubio le miró con el ceño fruncido y tomó todas sus cosas para ir a la escuela.

—No sé como te puedes emocionar con esas cosas ero-sennin, además esas canciones no son tan buenas como para que sea tan famosa – Dijo mostrando cierta rabia en sus ojos azules.

—Naruto, sólo estás envidioso – Le dijo el viejo, a lo que el joven sólo bufó y se largó de aquel lugar.

Naruto Namikaze ya estaba harto de aquello, famosillas idols que cantaban sin tener un verdadero talento, mientras las personas como él no tenían una oportunidad de brillar como querían. Él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser un famoso músico, pero por el hecho de que su padre se opusiera tenía todos los caminos limitados y encima el pervertido de su padrino mirando a esa tal Hinata en la tele. Que fastidio.

Pero por ahora no se preocuparía de eso, por más que sus padres se opusieran e insistieran en que no tendría ningún futuro si seguía por aquel camino; la música era su pasión y cumpliría su sueño a como diera lugar.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

La vista era siempre la misma desde aquella ventana, dentro de esa enorme y lujosa limusina que lejos de hacerla sentir feliz sólo la aburría. Estaba acostumbrada.

Toda su vida había sido llena de lujos y riquezas, siempre obteniendo todo lo que quería, incluso llegó a convertirse en una famosa cantante sólo con decirle a su padre que quería serlo. Tenía una familia feliz, no se quejaba aunque su madre ya no estuviera.

Aún la recordaba, la razón por la que se volvió una cantante fue porque se lo prometió a ella antes de morir, que sería capaz de alcanzar su sueño y una vez que estuviera en la cima le dedicaría todo eso a ella y era así como lo hacía, pero a pesar de ser famosa y de tener todo lo que siempre quiso, se sentía vacía, como si a su existencia le faltara algo, pero no sabía que.

—Hinata-sama ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó su primo. Hinata le miró, su larga cabellera castaña y sus ojos aperlados lo hacían muy parecido a ella, sólo que su primo vestía de negro pues estaba encargado de su seguridad. Él era un año mayor y ya no iba a la escuela pues había salido hace un año; desde entonces iba con ella a todas partes como un fiel perro guardián.

—Estoy bien Neji nii-san – Respondió con una sonrisa un tanto falsa -. Es sólo… que me incomoda tener que cambiar otra vez de escuela, ya me estaba llevando con mis otros compañeros.

—Bueno, sabes que fue porque en esa otra te estaban acosando demasiado, además esta es mucho más seria y sólo tiene alumnos con buenas notas, seguro no te molestarán, y estarás aprendiendo bien – Dijo Neji con su seriedad característica -. Y tú fuiste quien decidió ir a una escuela y no recibir clases privadas.

—Es que… no quiero estar encerrada en la casa, quiero… aunque sea una vez… - Bajó la mirada mostrándose un poco triste -. Quiero tener amigos…

Era eso, aquello que mantenía vacía su existencia. Hinata no tenía amigos, jamás había tenido, porque todas las personas que la rodeaban sólo se acercaban por interés, primero porque era hija de un empresario famoso, reconocido y millonario, después porque era una famosa cantante que en estos momentos ocupaba los primeros lugares en los rankings de popularidad, pero jamás había tenido un amigo de verdad y su primo no contaba en ello pues era parte de su familia.

Neji no dijo nada, él no era bueno para las palabras de aliento, él sólo se dedicaba a protegerla.

—Bueno, ya falta poco para llegar, hablaré con los chicos para que despejen el área – Dijo el castaño tomando su celular y alejándose de Hinata, la cual sólo volvió a mirar por la ventana mostrando serenidad en sus ojos, y así habría seguido de no ser por una fuerte y repentina frenada que hizo su chofer.

¿Qué carajo había pasado?

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Naruto iba cruzando la calle de camino hacia la escuela. Llevaba su guitarra en la mano y a su espalda su mochila con sus cosas. No le emocionaba irse caminando, pero su padre le había castigado de esta manera por haberse ido a presentar a una audición, a la cual ni siquiera pudo entrar pues su padre ya se había encargado de hacer que le impidieran la entrada.

Sin embargo no pensaba rendirse, pasara lo que pasara el sería un famoso guitarrista y demostraría que la música era su camino. Naruto jamás retrocedería en su sueño y sería el mejor.

Tan distraído estaba con sus pensamientos que no se fijó en que una limusina negra venía hacia él justo cuando le quedaban sólo dos cuadras para llegar a su destino. Sintió el sonido de una bocina y miró hacia el lugar, notando que el auto negro se dirigía a él.

Su único impulso fue proteger su apreciada guitarra; la abrazó con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos, pero sólo pudo oír una ruidosa frenada y nada más, porque la limusina no llegó a golpearlo.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

—¿Qué demonios sucedió? – Preguntó Hinata algo alterada. No dejó hablar a su primo Neji cuando se bajó del automóvil apresurada a ver que había pasado, notando a un joven rubio parado justo delante de su limusina.

Esto era el colmo ¿Es que acaso no tenía ojos para ver por donde iba?

—¿Se puede saber quien te enseñó a cruzar la calle idiota? – Espetó molesta. El chico le miró con sorpresa, pero no la reconoció. Hinata notó como abrazaba una hermosa guitarra roja con naranja, pero lo relevante era lo sucedido.

—¿Perdón? – Preguntó Naruto observándola desconcertado. En ese momento no le importó fijarse con quien estaba hablando, para él sólo era una chica maniática que lo insultaba después de casi atropellarlo -. Tu lujosa limusina casi me mata ¿Y me culpas a mí?

—Es porque ha sido tu culpa imbécil ¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron a mirar la calle antes de cruzar? O por lo menos hubieses visto el semáforo ¿O es que eres ciego?

—Mira niña presumida, a mí nadie me llama de esa manera, y claro que sé cruzar la calle, que otros no sepan conducir no es culpa mía – Dijo el rubio levantando su mochila, la cual se había caído al suelo al momento de la impresión que se había llevado. Miró a Hinata una vez más, la cual sólo se veía molesta, pero de pronto notó algo -. ¿Dónde te he visto antes?

—Sí que debes de ser un retrasado si no sabes quien soy – Respondió Hinata un tanto arrogante. Naruto frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda.

—Pues la verdad no me interesa conocer a gente como tú, al menos podrías haberte disculpado conmigo, niña loca – Al decir esto último el rubio retomó su camino, dejando a Hinata totalmente sorprendida, pues jamás nadie le había hablado de esa manera.

—¡¿Quién te crees? – Gritó enfurecida alzando su puño, pero su mano fue tomada por la de su primo impidiendo que saliera corriendo detrás del rubio. De verdad ella era difícil de controlar cuando se ponía así.

Hinata podía tener un rostro de ángel y la personalidad más dulce frente al público y las cámaras, pero la realidad era totalmente opuesta a eso, pues era realmente insoportable. Hinata era presumida y malhumorada, y odiaba que los medios la entrevistaran, pero más odiaba que alguien no supiera quien era, siendo el rostro más famoso en el mundo de la música.

—Hinata, ya basta – Dijo Neji muy serio -. Entra al auto y vámonos, tenemos dos minutos de retraso – Al decir esto su prima sólo asintió y volvió a sentarse haciendo un puchero.

Naruto caminaba lentamente, por lo que fue capaz de oír su nombre y fue ahí que lo recordó. Esta mañana su padrino estaba viendo el concierto en vivo de esa chica; era Hinata Hyûga, la idol más popular y famosa del último tiempo. Se detuvo un momento sorprendido ¿En verdad era ella? Pero recordaba que era una joven dulce y amable, nada que ver con lo que acababa de conocer.

Cuando se volteó la limusina ya se había ido. Fuese o no Hinata Hyûga, agradecía ya no tener que volver a ver a esa loca nunca más.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

El chofer estacionó su auto justo en el lugar de siempre y él bajó imperturbable, sin prestar atención a todos los suspiros que lanzaban la enorme cantidad de chicas que estaban enamoradas de él y que por supuesto, él no tomaba en cuenta.

Había mil y un cosas más importantes que el amor y el tener citas y para él eso era la música, pues su sueño era volverse un famoso cantante y dejar a todos con la sensación de no haber oído nada igual en sus vidas, por eso él y su banda se llamaban "Gender Break".

—¡Por favor mírenos Gaara-sama! – Gritaron un trío de chicas, más el joven de cabello rojo y ojos de color aguamarina sólo les ignoró, pasándolas de largo mientras llevaba su mochila al hombro y caminaba hacia el interior de la escuela.

Era muy típico para él, todo ese montón de chicas enamoradas, pero no eran de su agrado para nada, no hacían más que fastidiarle la existencia.

—Hey Gaara – Escuchó al llegar a su salón. Volteó hacia su costado y divisó a un chico de cabello azabache algo desordenado, el cual tenía los ojos negros y la mirada casi tan seria y fría como la suya.

El azabache hizo un gesto de saludo con su mano, mientras que el pelirrojo tomaba asiento.

—¿Qué hay Sasuke? – Habló por fin Gaara, pero sin mirar a quien le había hablado, pues él era así con todo el mundo; demasiado frío e inexpresivo.

—Nada, lo de siempre – Respondió Sasuke sentándose en frente de él, mientras que sacaba un cuaderno de su mochila -. Mira esto, tengo una nueva canción.

—A ver – Gaara recibió el cuaderno de las manos de Sasuke y se puso a ojear lo que su amigo había escrito, mientras que por la puerta entraba Naruto con cara de fastidio, pues aún no lograba olvidar el incidente con esa chica insoportable.

—Hola Naruto ¿Qué te pasa? – Le saludó Sasuke también haciendo un gesto con su mano. Naruto le miró y bufó.

—Me encontré con alguien que me puso de malas – Respondió el rubio cruzándose de brazos y dejando su mochila en el asiento junto a Sasuke, mientras acomodaba cuidadosamente su guitarra -. ¿Qué lees Gaara? – Preguntó interesado.

—Es la nueva canción de Sasuke – Respondió el pelirrojo, sin quitar su vista de aquella letra, pues estaba tratando de ponerle un buen ritmo.

—Wow ¿Ya la tienes tan rápido teme? Tú sí que eres eficiente – Dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras le daba un golpecito con su codo a Sasuke, el cual sólo se limitó a emitir un inexpresivo "hmp". El rubio frunció el ceño algo cansado de esa palabrita que parecía ser la única que conocía su amigo.

Justo en ese momento, el sonido de varios gritos y aplausos eufóricos llamaron la atención, tanto de los tres amigos, como del resto de estudiantes en ese salón.

Casi todos miraron por las ventanas, menos Sasuke y Gaara quienes no estaban interesados. Por otro lado Naruto se moría de la curiosidad, pero se sorprendió al lograr divisar sólo una limusina negra, porque era la misma de ésta mañana. No entendía como es que él había llegado antes, pero lo importante era que aquella molesta chica estaría en su escuela, aunque en realidad, no importaba, ni que fuera a quedar en su salón.

—¿Y que te parece? – Preguntó Sasuke a Gaara, sin presarle atención a algunos cuchicheos que soltaban los de la clase, aún sin despegarse de la ventana.

—Me gusta, sobre todo el título "I will not bow" creo que le queda perfecto – Respondió Gaara muy sereno, sin embargo no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia su amigo rubio cuando éste gritó.

—¡No puede ser! – Exclamó Naruto mientras apuntaba hacia afuera con su dedo índice. Ahora estaba completamente seguro, aquella chica de verdad era la famosa Idol Hinata Hyûga y se dio cuenta de ello cuando la vio bajar de la limusina y al instante todos los chicos que estaban afuera se le lanzaron a pedirle autógrafos, pero su guardaespaldas le abría paso entre la multitud.

—¡Es Hinata-chan! – Gritó una chica que al instante salió corriendo como una loca fuera del salón, para poder ver a su adorada estrella más de cerca. El resto del salón la imitó, sólo unos cuantos se quedaron dentro.

—Que fastidio, no sabía que iban a traer a una estrella a la escuela – Dijo un chico de apariencia despreocupada, el cual tenía el cabello negro tomado en una coleta desparramada que se asemejaba a una piña, mientras que sus ojos eran negros. Se sentó en su puesto y se recostó sobre el pupitre, quedándose dormido.

Junto a él estaba sentado un chico algo gordito, el cual tenía el cabello castaño claro y estaba más preocupado de comer que de ir a ver a esa idol, mientras que la única mujer que había quedado en el salón era una joven de cabello castaño, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros y tenía unos grandes ojos negros, que brillaban al ponerlos sobre cierto pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué te alarmaste Naruto? – Preguntó de pronto Sasuke, notando que el rubio se veía un poco fuera de sí -. No me digas que a ti también te gusta esa cantante.

—Claro que no, es por otra cosa – Aclaró Naruto de inmediato. Gaara mientras tanto no les prestaba atención, pues ya había encontrado el ritmo perfecto para la canción, sin embargo aún quedaba un tema pendiente y decidió hablarlo.

—Chicos, recuerden que vamos a necesitar un baterista éste año si queremos tomarnos las cosas en serio – Los otros dos lo miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, sentándose Sasuke a su lado y Naruto delante, pero al revés.

—Es verdad, Lee era bueno pero nos tuvo que dejar desde que lo transfirieron de escuela – Dijo Naruto algo decepcionado -. Desde entonces no hemos encontrado a nadie que lo pueda reemplazar.

—Es cierto, pero estoy seguro que si éste año entramos al club de música encontraremos a alguien que toque bien, habrá muchas caras nuevas – Comentó Sasuke ahora, el cual se veía un poco fastidiado con la idea de buscar a alguien nuevo, pero lo necesitaban si de verdad se pensaban dedicar a la música.

Las clases habían comenzado hace más de una semana y a pesar de que habían muchos nuevos alumnos éste año, nadie les convencía, lo bueno era que hoy por fin comenzarían con los clubs y ellos como siempre se inscribirían en su favorito, esperando a que tal vez alguien con talento se les pudiera unir.

Al escuchar lo del club de música, la joven de cabello castaño que ahora se encontraba mirando por la ventana, se puso un poco inquieta, como temerosa, aunque el único que lo notó fue el gordito pues el resto no le ponía atención a nada más.

Ella soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar a aquel pelirrojo. Había estado enamorada de él desde primer año, pero dos años consecutivos le había tocado en una clase distinta, hasta que por fin logró sacar el puntaje suficiente para ubicarse junto a él en la clase A, pensando en que por fin podría conocerlo y hacerse su amiga, pero él no la había a volteado a ver ni una sola vez desde que comenzaron las clases, lo que sólo podía significar que para él no era nada.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

—Por favor abran paso – Decía Neji tratando de dispersar a todos esos fans, con la ayuda de dos tipos más que también vestían de guardaespaldas, los cuales al parecer estaban bajo sus órdenes. Hinata estaba en medio de los tres, siguiéndoles los pasos hasta que por fin pudo ingresar al edificio en medio del gentío que de pronto se había armado, pues todos ellos querían ver de cerca a su ídola, ya que era muy poco común ver estrellas famosas en su escuela.

—Ay Dios… - Bufó Hinata algo molesta, pues de sólo pensar en que aquí sería igual que en todos los otros colegios en donde había estado le daban ganas de gritar, seguro sólo duraría unas semanas y tendría que volver a cambiarse, un verdadero fastidio -. _Así jamás pasaré el año… _- Pensó un tanto consternada.

Al estar dentro del edificio de la escuela divisó a una mujer alta, de cabellera rubia tomada en dos coletas bajas, tenía los ojos azules y un cuerpo bastante desarrollado. Aparentaba ser muy joven, así que a Hinata le pareció raro cuando leyó en la plaquita que tenía en su pecho, la cual decía "_directora_" pues por lo general todas las directores de éste tipo de escuelas eran unas ancianas amargadas.

—Pasa por aquí Hinata, te daré tus horarios y tu salón, luego te llevaré a él – Dijo la mujer, de nombre Tsunade Senju, la cual hizo un gesto de mano y al instante unos cuantos prefectos comenzaron a dispersar a la multitud, mandándolos a sus salones mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo, siendo seguida por Hinata y sus guardaespaldas.

La Hyûga observaba las paredes de la escuela, había varios cuadros y repisas con trofeos, entre unos que destacaban los de deportes, artes y concursos musicales, al parecer en ésta escuela tenían un buen club musical, lo que en cierta manera la emocionaba, ya que podría lucirse ante una clase nuevamente, como solía hacerlo cuando aún no era famosa.

—Bien, pasa por favor – Dijo la rubia mientras abría la puerta para ingresar a una oficina, la cual estaba muy bien decorada, con un estilo bastante sofisticado.

Hinata miró alrededor y luego se sentó frente a la mujer, la cual la miraba seriamente, se notaba que a ella no le interesaba que Hinata fuera una estrella, lo cual agradecía, porque en todas partes recibía tratos especiales y ya estaba un poco harta de eso, a veces sólo deseaba ser una chica normal.

—Bueno, como te habrás dado cuenta, al parecer eres toda una celebridad en esta escuela, así que vamos a poner las cosas claras, para mí no existe ninguna diferencia entre tú o cualquiera de mis otros alumnos ¿Me explico? No porque seas famosa te perdonaré si cometes alguna falta ¿Queda claro?

Hinata vio como su primo Neji iba a replicar, insatisfecho con el trato que se le estaba dando a la joven, pero ella habló antes.

—Entendí perfectamente Tsunade-sama, no se preocupe que yo no me meteré en problemas – Respondió esbozando una dulce y tierna sonrisa, ganándose de inmediato la simpatía de la mujer, pues eso hacía con todas las personas, debido a su rostro angelical y a su forma dócil de ser, Hinata siempre terminaba siendo aceptada por todos, pero esa aceptación siempre era falsa, siempre todos los que se acercaban la veían como la estrella y no como la chica, incluso los hombres que venían con intenciones románticas, por eso jamás había tenido novio, aunque la prensa jurara que estaba saliendo con uno y con otro, cosa que nunca era verdad, puesto que Hinata ni siquiera había dado su primer beso.

—Bien, aquí tienes tus horarios, la lista de materiales y todo lo que necesites – Dijo Tsunade entregándole unos papeles a la chica, quien los recibió y ojeó un momento. Tsunade se puso de pie luego de esto y se encaminó hacia la puerta -. Ahora sígueme, te mostraré tu salón – Sonrió amablemente, cosa que en cierta forma tranquilizó a Hinata, ya que la mujer le había parecido demasiado seria.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

El desorden se vivía en la clase A de tercer año. Todos sus alumnos hablaban entre sí, lanzaban bolas de papel e incluso gritaban incoherencias, pues cuando su profesor no llegaba –igual que siempre- tenían que buscar una forma de divertirse.

Naruto se encontraba mirando por la ventana, completamente ajeno al desorden que provocaban sus compañeros, al igual que sus dos amigos que comentaban sobre la letra de la nueva canción. El rubio por su parte miraba por la ventana, notando aquella limusina negra que se divisaba desde su lugar ¿De verdad aquella chica tan molesta era esa famosa cantante?

Había algo que no entendía ¿Por qué todas las personas famosas se volvían así de arrogantes? Ella era muy linda, tenía unos ojos preciosos, que la hacían lucir inocente y tierna, pero al parecer sólo era una fachada muy bien construida, no era más que una mentira que esa joven fuese un _ángel._

—_Que montón de tonterías_ – Pensó desviando la mirada. Justo en ese instante sus ojos se posaron sobre una chica que siempre que veía se sentía alegre y feliz, le emocionaba el solo hecho de tenerla cerca de sí, de que ella le sonriera, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que _el amor de su vida_, su amiga de la infancia Sakura Haruno.

Ella tenía una larga cabellera de color rosa, era brillante y lisa como un pedazo de seda, a Naruto le encantaba ese peculiar tono de cabello. Sus ojos, eran de color verde jade, realmente hacían un bello contraste con ese cabello. Sakura era la única persona por la que él había tenido ese tipo de sentimientos, lo único malo en ella, era el incesante amor que sentía hacia su mejor amigo Sasuke.

—Hey, hola Naruto – Se acercó a saludarle la joven. Naruto le sonrió con alegría, pero enseguida su rostro cambió al notar como Sakura desviaba sus ojos hacia aquel azabache que ni siquiera la miró -. Buenos días Sasuke-kun.

—Hmp – Fue todo lo que respondió él. La chica por un momento puso una expresión triste en su rostro, pero al cabo de unos segundos la cambió, volviendo a sonreír.

—Buenos días a ti también Gaara – Saludó al pelirrojo, quien sólo la miró y asintió con la cabeza, para luego volver su vista hacia lo que le mantenía interesado, sin embargo, por un momento sintió una especie de escalofrío, y al voltear hacia su costado derecho, unos puestos más adelante, pudo ver a una joven castaña que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Ella se dio cuenta del hecho y volteó hacia adelante, totalmente sonrojada.

Gaara no le dio la mayor importancia y sólo siguió en lo suyo, seguro ella era una más de sus fans, sólo que algo más tímida.

Sakura miró una vez más a Naruto y luego se sentó delante de él, junto a una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azul cielo, muy parecidos a los del Uzumaki. Ino Yamanaka era su nombre, quien era nada más y nada menos que la prima de Naruto, pero ambos se trataban casi como hermanos.

—Y dime Naruto ¿Cuándo te le piensas declarar? – Preguntó en un susurro la joven, mirando de reojo a su mejor amiga. Naruto se sonrojó por sus palabras, haciéndose el desentendido.

—No sé de que hablas, no digas tonterías Ino – Fue su respuesta, tratando de salirse por la tangente como siempre lo hacía, pero Ino era muy lista, sabía de los sentimientos de su primo por su amiga, así como también los de su amiga por Sasuke Uchiha, pero para ella eso era un caso perdido, Sasuke jamás le haría caso, por eso ella también se había resignado. Hubo un tiempo en el que Ino estuvo muy enamorada de Sasuke, por lo que su amistad con Sakura se deterioró bastante, pero finalmente las cosas entre ellas se arreglaron y, decidieron que jamás volverían a pelear por un hombre, así este fuera Sasuke Uchiha o cualquier otro.

Por ahora la Yamanaka mantenía una relación sentimental con un chico de su salón, quien justo acababa de entrar.

Era un joven alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color. Tenía tatuadas en sus mejillas dos extrañas líneas rojas, que tenían la forma de colmillos. Él se acercó, sentándose junto a Naruto –ya que ahora Gaara y Sasuke estaban sentados juntos- y sonriéndole a la rubia.

—Buenas Naruto, hola Ino – Saludó a la joven, quien le sonrió también.

—Hola Kiba ¿Cómo estás hoy? – Preguntó ella contenta, pues siempre que le veía era así como se sentía. No estaba segura de estar enamorada de él, pero sí su presencia la hacía feliz.

—Bien, gracias – Contestó el castaño, mientras dejaba su bolso sobre la mesa. Estaba a punto de sacar algo de él, cuando de pronto su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta, por donde vio pasar a la directora y, detrás de ella a alguien que le robó el corazón con una sola mirada.

Jamás había sentido algo así, ni siquiera cuando estaba con su _novia _Ino, la hermosa joven que acababa de entrar tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado en una mujer. Hinata Hyûga era simplemente preciosa.

—Alumnos – Habló Tsunade, disipando enseguida todo el ruido que ellos hacían. Los alumnos miraron sorprendidos a la joven Idol que acababa de entrar a su salón, en especial cierto rubio que no podía creer su _mala suerte_ al tener que compartir el salón con aquella –según él- neurótica joven -. Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta hoy ha llegado una nueva alumna a nuestra escuela, y deben saber que está estrictamente prohibido cualquier acoso hacia su persona, conociendo que se trata de una estrella famosa vamos a tratarla con respeto ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, aunque había muchos que no dejaban de ver a Hinata con ojos de estrellas, incluso las chicas estaban emocionadas de conocer a una figura como ella.

—Bien, como es costumbre, por favor preséntate ante la clase – Dijo la rubia a la joven de ojos perla, la cual se paró de forma elegante ante todos, sonriendo como si fuese la persona más dulce sobre la tierra. Al instante la mayoría de los chicos ahí presentes quedaron absortos, completamente prendados, como si ella fuese un espíritu celestial, directamente bajado desde el cielo.

—Hai, Tsunade-sama – Hinata hizo una leve reverencia ante todo el alumnado, volviendo a sonreír al dirigir su mirada a ellos -. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyûga, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí y espero llevarme bien con todos, gracias por aceptarme – Dijo de manera dulce y amable, volviendo a encantar a los chicos, incluso a Sasuke y a Gaara les pareció una chica linda, aunque para ellos no pasaba de eso.

Sin embargo, el único que fue conquistado por ese manto de inocencia, sino que más bien se encontraba totalmente desconcertado, fue Naruto ¿Quién se suponía que era ella? ¿Acaso la misma chica de la mañana que casi le atropelló y prácticamente le culpó por ello? ¿La habían cambiado en el camino o algo por el estilo?

¿Cómo era posible que fingiera tan bien ser una chica buena?

—_Oh no, sé perfectamente que mientes, Hinata Hyûga, no me creeré tu discurso de niña tierna, eres una mentirosa… _- Pensó aún un tanto sorprendido, más porque ella ya casi los tenía a todos en su bolsillo.

—Bien, siéntate en este lugar – Dijo Tsunade señalando un lugar junto a la chica castaña de ojos negros. Hinata asintió con la cabeza, dejando su bolso sobre la mesa y sentándose para luego sonreír a su compañera.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte – Le dijo la ojiperla, logrando que las mejillas de la joven se encendieran un poco.

—E-es un placer Hyûga-san, y-yo soy una de tus admiradoras y me siento muy halagada de tenerte sentada a mi lado… s-soy Matsuri… - Se presentó la joven tímidamente, causando una sonrisa en Hinata, que hace tiempo no conocía a una chica así, que no le diera esa impresión de interesada.

—Como ya dije, el gusto es mío, Matsuri-san, y por favor sólo llámame Hinata – Dijo la Hyûga sonriendo amablemente, pero esta vez su sonrisa no era fingida, no estaba aparentando porque simplemente, frente a esa chica no le pareció necesario.

—Bueno, como ya he hecho lo que me correspondía ahora me marcho – Tsunade se dirigió a la puerta, pero justo antes de tocarla se escuchó desde el pasillo el sonido de unos pasos presurosos, al igual que el incesante jadeo de cansancio por haber corrido. En ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un hombre alto, de cabello platinado y revoltoso, ojos negros y, su boca se encontraba tapada por una especie de mascarilla, al parecer se encontraba enfermo de algo.

Algunas chicas se emocionaron al verle, pues era bien sabido que aquel joven profesor era uno de los más guapos de la escuela, al igual que otros que había. El profesor de matemáticas, Hatake Kakashi, quien siempre llegaba tarde a dar sus clases y que además, era el dirigente del tan aclamado club de música.

—Perdón por la demora, no van a creer lo que me pasó – Dijo el hombre mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Tsunade le miró arqueando una ceja, mientras todos los del salón excepto Hinata –pues no comprendía nada por ser la nueva- reían levemente y con disimulo, ya que todos conocían la fama de ese profesor, jamás llegaría a tiempo, incluso a su boda llegó tarde, por suerte la novia era comprensiva y le perdonó.

—Kakashi, este nuevo atraso se saldrá de tu salario – Le comunicó simplemente Tsunade para luego salir y dejarlo frente a su clase, la cual se reía de él ahora a carcajada limpia.

—No es gracioso, cada vez recibo menos a fin de mes – Se quejó el hombre resignado, causando más risas en sus alumnos, pero finalmente estos se cansaron y él pudo ponerse serio -. Bueno alumnos, creo que es momento de comenzar con la clase, pero antes, veo algunas caras nuevas, al parecer han entrado nuevas personas a nuestra clase – Dijo mirando a Matsuri y a unos cuantos chicos más.

El profesor sonrió, reconoció enseguida a Hinata Hyûga, además había escuchado de la sub directora que esa jovencita tan popular estaría en su clase, seguro sería un gran elemento si entrara en su club de música.

—Bien, primero haremos unas presentaciones y después veremos todo lo que trataremos en el año, incluidos los proyectos en grupos, escogeremos a los delegados de la clase mañana, y claro, también escogerán el club al que piensan pertenecer, les informo que este año hay muchas vacantes en el club de música.

Se escuchó una especie de ovación por parte de quienes ansiaban estar en ese club, especialmente Naruto, que gritó a todo pulmón lo feliz que le hacía la noticia. Por su parte Gaara y Sasuke –con su típica seriedad- sólo chocaron las manos con una leve sonrisa.

Después de eso, las presentaciones dieron inicio.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Ya por fin tenía un minuto para descansar de tantas miradas sobre su persona. Justo en el momento en que tocaron el timbre para el receso, Hinata había corrido como un alma en pena hacia la azotea de la escuela, pues había escuchado que ahí no iban los alumnos porque supuestamente habitaban fantasmas, así que todos le temían a ese lugar.

—Que cosas dicen… - Se dijo Hinata sonriente, sintiendo la suave brisa rozar su rostro y sus cabellos, se sentía tan refrescante, tener un momento de paz en un lugar donde sabía que no tendría demasiada, todos la reconocían y sentía miedo de que –como en sus otras escuelas- no la dejaran en paz ni un solo momento, y que no pudiera tener ningún amigo de verdad, como siempre.

Naruto tenía muchas ganas de tocar su guitarra y así ver si podía componer alguna nueva melodía, por esa razón se dirigió a la azotea de la escuela, pues ahí nadie le molestaría, pero al llegar la hermosa imagen de Hinata, con sus ojos cerrados y su rostro inclinado hacia el cielo, golpeó sus sentidos, haciendo que de pronto su corazón comenzara a latir.

Hinata realmente era hermosa, el uniforme de su escuela –compuesto por una blusa blanca, bastante apretada y una falda corta de color gris- le lucía realmente bien. Y estando ahí, parada y disfrutando del ambiente, se veía realmente como un ángel, sólo faltaban las alas en su espalda para salir volando por ese cielo azul.

—Ella… - Susurró el rubio de pronto, estaba dispuesto a hablarle, pero en ese instante Hinata caminó hacia el frente, topando con sus delicadas manos la rejilla de protección, mirando hacia abajo, y ahí comenzó a cantar.

_Yuuhi ga kage wo hosoku nobashita_

_Kokoro wo fukaku someteiku_

_Kitto saigo no jikan dato_

_Namida koraeteta_

Su voz era tan dulce e hipnotizante, a pesar de que a Naruto no le gustaba su música no había podido evitar perderse en la letra de esa canción, además… esa jamás la había escuchado, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, usó una pequeña grabadora que traía consigo, dejando guardada aquella voz para siempre.

_Omoide nante itsumo kanashi sugiru bakari_

_Isso wasureteshimaitaiyo_

_Nidoto aenai kimi no senaka to_

_Saigo no yuuhi mitsume tsuduketa_

El tono de su voz era fuerte y otras veces bajo, así la canción quedaba en perfecta armonía. A Naruto le gustó aquella melodía que la voz de Hinata provocaba, mezclada con esa letra era perfecta, tanto así que no podía moverse, quería oír un poco más.

_Itsumo itsumo yasashisugitane_

_Ima wa ososugiru keredo_

En ese momento su volumen de voz volvió a aumentar, atrayendo por completo la atención del rubio, que no dejaba de apreciar aquella magnífica esencia que ella desprendía, lucía tan diferente a esta mañana ¿Pero cual era la Hinata real?

_Stop the sunset_

_Kimi wo ushinaitakunai_

_Sora wo dakishimete tsutsumi komu youni_

_Sotto utsumuita kimi no yokogao_

_Yuuhiyo konomama shizumanaideite_

Cuando Hinata acabó de cantar, su celular comenzó a sonar. Ella lo sacó de su bolsillo, mientras que Naruto aún pensaba en que decirle, pero de pronto la oyó gritar como una loca.

—¡No me interesa, ya te dije que no quería aparecer en esa revista! – Exclamó la chica a todo pulmón, mientras que Naruto que iba a apagar la grabadora, decidió dejarla ahí por más tiempo -. ¡No, no diré nada sobre ese sujeto, ya he dicho que no es mi novio y punto! ¡Me tienen harta esos periodistas, estoy cansada de sonreírles como una niña buena, que se vayan a la mierda todos!

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, no esperaba que una joven tan decente y educada como ella se veía diría unas cosas así.

—¡Jódete! – Volvió a hablar Hinata antes de colgar, entonces se dio la vuelta furiosa y su expresión se descolocó totalmente cuando vio al rubio parado junto a la puerta, mirándola aún sorprendido y con la grabadora en la mano -. T-tu… q-que… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡¿Has grabado lo que dije?

Naruto miró su mano; era cierto había grabado a la verdadera Hinata Hyûga, esa que no era un ángel como todos pensaban, pero si alguien lo sabía, para Hinata sería su fin ¿Qué quedaría de la dulce Hinata Hyûga?

Absolutamente nada.

—¡Tienes que dármelo! – Le exigió a Naruto, quien de pronto tuvo una extraña, pero muy buena idea, sólo que… jamás imaginó que a partir de este momento ya no podría alejarse de ella nunca más, pues inevitablemente, estaban entrelazados.

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**¿Y, que les pareció?**

**¿Hinata con esa boquita comes? O.o**

**Jajaja, bueno, espero que les haya gustado ¿Qué cree que se le ocurrió a Naruto?**

**Todo esto y más lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo, hasta entonces ^^**

**¡Bye, bye!**

**Xxxx**

**Traducciones: (Estas letras son adaptaciones, no traducciones al 100% pero es para que se den una idea de la letra.**

**Aishiteru = Te amo (esta adaptación pertenece a Emmanuel-kun, todos los derechos son de él)**

_Lamentándome, cuestionándome_

_A ninguna parte llegaré_

_Pero estoy aquí, extrañándote_

_Como una tonta más caí._

_Son tantas dudas, que me comienzan a invadir_

_Cuando tu mirada está, perdiéndose en mí._

_Nunca creí, ser yo la primera en actuar_

_Y decir que hallé en ti, al chico más especial._

_Aún no entiendo el porqué, contigo me obsesioné_

_Solo sé que enloquecí_

_Porque desde que te vi, mi corazón, late a mil por ti._

_Quiero sonreír, y gritar al fin_

_Que eres dueño de todo mi ser_

_Pero siempre estás, evadiéndome_

_Y eres terco porque sí, yo una débil porque sí_

_Y esto no funciona así, cuántas veces lo hemos conversado;_

_Yo te quiero, y estaré a tu lado_

_Mi intención, es darte amor y diversión ¡Yeah!_

**Xxxx**

**Sunset = Puesta de sol (esta adaptación me pertenece)**

_Esa puesta de sol - que tiñe mi corazón_

_Y que deforma lentamente mi sombra_

_Cuando - dijiste "este será el final"_

_Prometí - que no iba a llorar._

_Duele cada vez al recordar - y me causa tanta tristeza_

_Sólo quiero - poder borrarlo de mi memoria_

_Y seguí - mirando el último atardecer_

_Mientras tú - de mi - te ibas por siempre._

_Quisiera, regresar y contigo poder estar_

_Pero sé - que ahora - es muy tarde._

_Sólo detén la puesta de sol_

_No quiero que te alejes de mí_

_Y perderte así_

_Como el cielo me envuelve_

_Esta soledad_

_Porque ya no te veré jamás_

_Sólo pido_

_Haz que el sol nunca se ponga._


	2. Clases de Música

**¡Buenas!**

**Les quería dar las gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado en este fic. Le estoy poniendo todo mi empeño, para que realmente quede bien y no se pierda el tema central, que es la música.**

**Espero que este capítulo les agrade, habla un poco sobre las vidas de los personajes, cuales son sus problemas y sus metas, así que, sin más pueden leer ^^**

**xxxx**

**Capitulo 2: Clases de música**

Ella sólo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, mientras que el rubio todavía no sabía como reaccionar ante esta sorpresiva situación. Tenía ganas de decirle un par de cosas, como que fingir no le quedaba a una chica como ella, se veía tan dulce ante todos pero en el fondo era todo lo opuesto; eso era precisamente lo que a Naruto no le había agradado de ella.

—¿Qué no me has oído? He dicho que me des esa grabadora en este instante – Volvió a exigir Hinata, olvidándose por completo de su manto de calidez, después de todo Naruto ya la había visto ¿Qué caso tenía fingir ante él? Además, si él llegaba a contar algo ella manipularía la situación como siempre para salir airosa, pero todo era distinto si él tenía una grabación con su voz.

—Yo… - Naruto la miró por unos segundos, mirando luego la grabadora en su mano. Aquella idea no quería desaparecer de su mente y la verdad, teniendo semejante oportunidad frente a sus narices ¿No sería un pecado dejarla pasar? Ya estaba harto de que su padre le cortara las alas, de que siempre impidiera que su sueño de ser un músico se viera truncado sólo porque él no quería permitirle seguir ese camino, porque Naruto debía ser lo que él quería, pero ya no más, ésta vez no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

Hinata lo miró expectante un rato más, hasta que se cansó de verle poniendo esas expresiones de duda en su cara. No dejaba de golpear su pie contra el suelo, sintiendo como cada segundo pasaba a una velocidad increíblemente lenta, pero finalmente no pudo más.

—¡Ya basta, dejarás de mirarme así y me darás esa grabación de una vez por todas! – Exclamó.

—¿Y que sucedería si no lo hago? – Cuestionó Naruto con una sonrisa divertida. Hinata se calmó por un momento, mirándole con duda -. Venga, responde a mi pregunta ¿Qué pasaría si yo decido guardar esta grabación y se la enseño a los medios de prensa? ¿Crees que seguirás siendo una cantante popular todavía? Me pregunto que harían tus fans si descubren tu verdadera naturaleza.

Hinata estaba absorta ¿Qué pretendía obtener este sujeto de su persona?

—E-eso no es de tu incumbencia, sólo entrégamela y lárgate – Habló en un tono algo temeroso, después de todo se estaba asustando de aquella mirada que tenía el chico. Debía aceptar una cosa, aquellos ojos azules que se asemejaban al mismo cielo eran los más hermosos que había visto en su vida, pero aún así no dejaba de intimidarle esa sonrisa arrogante y el hecho de que él tuviera una grabación suya en su momento de furia.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? Una especie de trueque – Ofreció el rubio aún sonriendo, con una expresión que casi decía "te tengo". Hinata pareció confundida ¿Qué clase de trueque podría querer?

—¿De que estás hablando?

—Es simple – Naruto pareció más relajado, después de todo él tenía el control de la situación, así que Hinata decidió irse con cuidado -. Si estamos de acuerdo, el hecho de que yo muestre esta grabación a la prensa arruinaría tu carrera ¿No es verdad? – Hinata asintió con la cabeza, habiéndose arrepentido luego, porque sólo le había confirmado a aquel ojiazul que tenía todo el poder sobre ella en este instante -. Entonces, yo podría devolverte esta grabación y hacer como si esto nunca pasó…

—Eso es excelente ¡Ahora dámela! – Hinata se apresuró a acercarse a él, estirando su mano para alcanzar aquella grabadora y poder quitarle el pequeño casette, pero Naruto estiró sólo un poco su mano, haciéndole imposible tomarla, ya que era mucho más alto que ella.

—Eh, espera un poco que aún no he terminado – Rió Naruto divertido. Hinata se alejó de él y se cruzó de brazos, inflando las mejillas y luego soltando todo el aire de una vez, lo que hizo que su flequillo se levantara levemente -. Como iba diciendo, yo podría devolvértela, pero… esto tiene un precio.

—Genial ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Una cita? ¿Un autógrafo? O ya sé ¿Quieres ir a uno de mis conciertos? – Hinata estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle de todo, no escatimaría con tal de recuperar aquella cinta delatora, aquella que podría destruirla para siempre y enterrar su carrera en el fondo del abismo.

—No me interesan ese tipo de cosas – Respondió Naruto frunciendo el ceño, pues era cierto, el estilo de Hinata no le gustaba para nada, él y su grupo eran _metal alternativo _así que el pop de Hinata no era algo que le agradara del todo -. Lo que yo quiero es otra cosa.

—¿Y que es lo que quieres? – Interrogó la cantante con el ceño fruncido, pues pensaba que no existía nadie en la vida que rechazara ese tipo de invitación de su parte, después de todo la gente la adoraba.

—Lo que quiero, es una cita con tu agente, quiero que conozca a mi grupo, quiero ser famoso, así como tú – Habló decidido el Uzumaki, notando por un momento la sorpresa que expresaban los ojos de Hinata, después de todo, aquella no era una petición muy normal que digamos.

—¿Qué dices? – Se atrevió a cuestionar ella aún sorprendida.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Las clases acababan de terminar y todos salían del salón tomando sus bolsos y mochilas. Gaara tomó su mochila y su guitarra –él también tenía una- caminando con ellas hacia la entrada. Se había puesto sus audífonos, así que la música que oía estaba en extremo fuerte, por lo que no iba poniendo atención a nada más a su camino. Salió al pasillo y enseguida las personas comenzaron a aglomerarse para ver salir a Hinata, por lo que decidió alejarse del gentío de inmediato, y sin querer chocó su hombro contra una chica, tirándole su bolso y casi todo lo que traía dentro, pues ella estaba buscando algo en él y estaba abierto.

—Ay cielos – Se quejó ella. Gaara no solía ser amable con las personas, pero la pobre chica estaba tirada ahí recogiendo todo en medio de tanto alboroto, no podía dejarla así.

—disculpa, no fue mi intención – Se agachó para ayudarla, quitándose los audífonos de los oídos.

Ella no le había mirado, pues se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas, pero al oírlo disculparse no pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos negros hacia él, sonrojándose completamente con el solo hecho de notar de quien se trataba.

—G-Gaara-kun – Susurró despacio, pero igualmente fue oída por él, quien se extrañó un poco.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Ah… yo… - Que tonta había sido ¿Para que había abierto la boca? -. _Siempre tan idiota Matsuri ¿Y ahora que le digo? _– Pensaba nerviosa y totalmente sonrojada, después de todo él se podía dar cuenta de sus sentimientos y eso era lo que menos quería, sabía que Gaara jamás se fijaría en una chica tan poca cosa como ella, él era demasiado genial, alguien que sólo existía para ser admirado, para ser deseado pero jamás alcanzado, jamás obtenido por nadie como ella -. L-lo que pasa es que somos compañeros de salón… p-por eso.

—Claro – Gaara la recordó en ese momento, la había visto un par de veces en el salón pero jamás le había tomado la mayor importancia, después de todo la chica no llamaba demasiado la atención, no hablaba con nadie y siempre estaba sola, aunque él debía admitir que esos ojos que tenía le parecían bastante bonitos.

La siguió ayudando a recoger todo, hasta que de pronto tomó un cuadernillo que tenía escritas varias partituras para tocar en piano, por lo que el chico se les quedó viendo con detenimiento, ya que eran bastante complicadas, sólo alguien que de verdad supiera de música las entendería.

—¿Tocas el piano? – Preguntó de pura curiosidad. Matsuri se dio cuenta de que Gaara había agarrado su cuaderno de partituras, por lo que se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba –si es que era posible- y se lo arrancó prácticamente de las manos.

—E-eso es sólo algo que hago por hobbie, no soy realmente buena – Dijo tomando todas sus cosas con rapidez, para después salir corriendo avergonzada. No quería que nadie supiera de su amor por la música, al fin y al cabo todos no harían más que burlarse, sólo para eso ella servía, para que se rieran de ella.

—Que chica más rara – Susurró Gaara para sí, observando el camino que ella había tomado por unos segundos. Luego se volvió a poner los audífonos y siguió su camino, ignorando a todos los que estaban locos por ver a Hinata, pues seguro eso sería de todos los días.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Caminaba silencioso hasta donde lo esperaba el chofer de su familia. Muchas veces había pedido a su padre un auto para movilizarse por sí mismo, pero Fugaku había sido categórico al momento de rechazar su petición. Era el padre más difícil que le podía haber tocado, encima de estarlo siempre criticando hasta por el más mínimo defecto, estaba totalmente en contra de su sueño, lo único que lo movía era la avaricia, el querer tener más, por eso sólo quería que sus dos hijos fuesen parte de su empresa y se encargaba de impedirle a Sasuke como fuera que se dedicara a la música, no se lo permitía ni como pasatiempo.

Sin embargo Sasuke jamás había estado dispuesto a dejar que su padre decidiera su futuro y así lo tuviera que contradecir toda la vida, no se dejaría manipular.

Se llevó su bolso al hombro ya que sin querer se cayó, pero entonces un sonido llamó su atención, algo como un grito.

—¡Auch! – Se quejó con dolor, pues había caído al suelo tropezándose con una piedra. Sakura estaba espiando a Sasuke a escondidas, pero cuando vio que se detuvo pensó que se iba a dar la vuelta, así que trató de huir y fue cuando la dichosa piedra se atravesó en su camino.

Sasuke caminó hasta llegar atrás de unos enormes contenedores de basura y pudo ver a una chica de cabellera rosada, la cual se quejaba en el suelo ya que al parecer se había lastimado un tobillo.

—¿Sakura? – Cuestionó arqueando una ceja. La mencionada lo volteó a ver con el rostro sonrojado, tal vez él se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba espiando y se moría de la vergüenza. Estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha desde que era una niña, desde siempre, pero ese joven jamás le había hecho caso.

—S-Sasuke-kun… y-yo… - Bajó la mirada con vergüenza, quería que se la tragara la tierra, pero entonces se sorprendió cuando sintió como el azabache la tomaba por la cintura, haciendo que se pusiera de pie -. ¿Qué haces?

—Te ayudo a ponerte de pie, claro está – Respondió él tan serio como siempre. Sakura no entendía que lo había vuelto así, cuando Sasuke era un niño solía ser mucho más alegre, siempre hablando de lo grandioso que era su hermano mayor y que quería ser como él, pero entonces un día cambió drásticamente, dejó de sonreír y se volvió un amargado.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo tirada aquí? – Preguntó ayudándola a caminar. Al dar un paso Sakura sintió un intenso dolor en su pie, por lo que su caminar era muy lento, si no fuera por Sasuke probablemente no se podría mover. Sakura no sabía que responderle, pero estaba claro que decirle que lo espiaba no era una opción.

—Es que yo… bueno, estaba buscando a Kakashi-sensei… - Mintió lo mejor que pudo. Sasuke la miró con cierta duda y confusión mezcladas, ya que Sakura no era de las que se llevaban mucho con ese profesor porque siendo una de las chicas más inteligentes del salón nunca dejaba trabajos pendientes ni nada parecido.

—¿Para que querías tú a Kakashi-sensei? – Volvió a interrogar el Uchiha, no era que fuera muy curioso, pero de pronto quería enterarse de algunas cosas.

—Ah… yo… - Sakura se sentía acorralada ¿Qué mentira podía inventar ahora para zafarse? Porque nada parecía lo suficientemente bueno. Miró hacia una pared del estacionamiento de la escuela y la luz vino a su mente como un foco encendido; se trataba de un anuncio del club de música -. Es por el club de música, pienso inscribirme este año y… quería consultar algunas cosas con Kakashi-sensei, eso es todo.

—¿Tú? Pero si todos los años has dicho que eso no te interesa, creí que estarías en el club de modelaje como todos los años con Ino – Sasuke sabía cómo era Sakura, desde pequeños siempre había sido una chica superficial, la música nunca había sido de su interés, era extraño que ahora le tomara importancia a eso.

—B-bueno, nunca es tarde para cambiar de opinión – Aseguró la nerviosa joven, más que nada por seguir así abrazada al chico de sus sueños, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien ¡En que lío se había metido! Ella de música no tenía ni la más mínima idea, con suerte había aprendido a tocar la flauta dulce, y si no se inscribía ahora en el club de música entonces Sasuke la descubriría y no podía permitirlo, no tenía otra opción.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Naruto caminaba hacia su casa cargando su guitarra en la espalda. Estaba sonriendo, las cosas con Hinata Hyûga habían salido mejor de lo que pensó, porque ella había aceptado el trato sin vacilar, de verdad debía ser muy importante para ella mantener su fachada de niña buena, había tenido una suerte increíble para grabarla en ese momento.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, el motivo que le había impulsado a hacerlo había sido por esa canción, por esa hermosa voz capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera. Debía aceptar que Hinata tenía una voz preciosa, como pocas veces había oído, que haberla escuchado en vivo había sido cautivador, pero esa actitud de niña arrogante le quitaba todo lo bueno que tenía.

—Ja, niña presumida, pero de que me va a servir estar cerca de ella, me va a servir, ya quiero ver las caras de Sasuke y Gaara cuando se los diga – Se dijo emocionado.

Cuando llegó a su casa subió rápidamente a su habitación, quería practicar algunos acordes ya que finalmente en la tarde no había podido, por aquel extraño encuentro que tuvo con la cantante de pop.

Se sentía un tonto, no dejaba de pensar en ella, en lo arrogante pero a la vez linda que era ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—¡Ya basta! – Se regañó a sí mismo, pues debía concentrarse en su música, no debía tener cabeza para otra cosa. Comenzó a pasar sus dedos suavemente por las cuerdas de la guitarra, cuando estaba solo le gustaba crear tonadas lentas, melodiosas, no acostumbraba a tocar siempre la misma música.

Estaba muy concentrado, con los ojos cerrados, pensando de nuevo en esa dulce sonrisa que había sido capaz de hipnotizar a todos los chicos de su escuela. Pensaba nuevamente en Hinata…

—¡Naruto! – La voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que dejara de tocar para darse cuenta de que estaba parado en la puerta de su cuarto, mirándole con rabia.

Naruto frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que su padre nuevamente le miraba de esa manera, como si lo que estaba haciendo fuese algo realmente malo, como si tocar su guitarra encerrado en su habitación fuese alguna clase de pecado.

—¿Sucede algo padre? – Preguntó sin inmutarse, pero tratando de no provocarle.

Aquel hombre alto, rubio y de ojos azules era tan parecido a él, ver a Minato Namikaze era como estar viendo a Naruto en el futuro, por eso todos pensaban que tenían una excelente relación de padre e hijo, pero estaban equivocados, porque Naruto no soportaba que su padre tratara de hacerle desistir de su sueño, y Minato, él odiaba que Naruto fuese tan obstinado y no hiciera caso a sus peticiones.

—Claro que sucede algo ¿Qué no piensas detener ese escándalo? – Casi gruñó el rubio mayor. Naruto simplemente guardó su guitarra dentro del estuche, dejándola a un lado de su cama, para después mirar a su padre sin ninguna expresión.

—¿Estás contento ahora? – Cuestionó sentándose en la cama. Minato sólo le miró y cerró la puerta de golpe, mientras que Naruto se dejaba caer de espaldas.

No dejaría que su padre le quitara la felicidad que sentía en este momento, no dejaría que esta vez se entrometiera, gracias a Hinata lo tendría todo, estaba seguro.

—Hinata… - Y sin darse cuenta ese nombre volvió a escapar de sus labios en forma de suspiro. Aquella hermosa joven, sería su boleto a la fama.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Como siempre las afueras de su casa estaban atiborradas de periodistas y fotógrafos que querían hacerle una entrevista, seguramente relacionada con su cambio de escuela o como se estaba llevando con sus nuevos compañeros, pero la verdad no estaba de humor, después de lo que había sucedido con ese Naruto no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, más porque si no cumplía sus exigencias se vería expuesta ante todos quienes la consideraban el ángel de la música.

—_Que sujeto más idiota, lo odio… ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a chantajearme de esa manera? Pero… aunque se salga con la suya y le presente a mi agente, no ganará nada, él no es bueno seguramente, se irán con la cola entre las piernas – _Eso pensaba la joven estrella, que estaba segura de que aunque Naruto le obligara a ser presentado ante quien la dirigía, no sería capaz de cumplir sus expectativas.

Le pidió a su primo Neji que le ayudara a disipar a los periodistas junto a los demás guardaespaldas y finalmente entró a su casa dando un enorme suspiro, aunque en realidad de casa no tenía mucho, más bien era una mansión.

—Será mejor que descanses Hinata-sama, has tenido un día muy pesado – Le sugirió Neji mientras se quitaba su saco negro y los lentes de sol. Hinata sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, no debía sentirse enojada por causa de ese Naruto.

—Como digas Neji nii-san – Respondió la ojiperla, para luego darle la espalda y caminar hacia su cuarto.

Neji soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer sentado sobre una silla. Ser el guardaespaldas principal de su prima Hinata era muy agotador, siempre tenía que estarla cuidando de los fans y de los periodistas, no era nada fácil tener que estarle quitando gente de encima todo el santo día, a veces necesitaba un descanso pero no era capaz de dejar sola a Hinata, no se perdonaría si le sucediera algo.

De todas formas, a veces se sentía muy solo, tal vez necesitaba una distracción de aquella vida llena de ajetreos y exigencias ¿Pero que clase de distracción?

Mientras tanto, Hinata había subido a su habitación. Era un cuarto que tenía de todo, televisión de plasma, muebles hermosos y nuevos, un closet del tamaño de otra habitación, lleno de todo tipo de ropa. Su cama era grande y cómoda y tenía un montón de animales de felpa encima.

Se lanzó sobre la cama abrazando un pequeño zorro de color rojizo, bastante gracioso. Ese era su animal favorito, se lo había regalado un niño hace mucho tiempo atrás, le conoció en un concierto musical al que asistió con su madre y ese pequeño le obsequió muy amablemente el zorrito.

—Naruto… - Susurró sin darse cuenta, soltando un suspiro, pero entonces notó lo que le había pasado y se sentó enojada -. ¿Q-que demonios he dicho? – Se preguntó molesta.

Se volvió a recostar sobre la cama boca abajo, cubriendo su rostro con una almohada, no tenía por que estar pensando en ese idiota que trataba de chantajearla, no tenía por que.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Una chica se encontraba en medio de la ciudad mirando para todos lados completamente desorientada. Su cabello era castaño y estaba tomado en dos chonguitos. Sus ojos eran color chocolate y su piel era clara. Usaba una especie de traje chino, una blusa de color rosado claro y unos pantalones bombachos de color blanco. En su mano llevaba una maleta de color café mientras que en la otra tenía un papel blanco, que al parecer tenía apuntada una dirección.

—Cielos… esto no puede ser – Se decía la joven volteando a cada lugar, pero sólo veía gente desconocida -. Creo que… estoy perdida… ¡Demonios! – Exclamó enfadada consigo misma.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Gaara había llegado a casa después de haber ido a comprar algunas cosas de comer, pues su hermana mayor se las había encargado. Se dirigió a la enorme cocina y dejó un par de bolsas sobre la mesa, después de todo las empleadas se encargarían de ordenar aquello.

Se disponía a irse a su habitación para practicar un poco la nueva canción, cuando por la puerta de la cocina se apareció una joven alta, de cabello rubio tomado en cuatro coletas y unos hermosos ojos azules, la cual lo miraba con una sonrisa. Gaara frunció el ceño, sabía perfectamente que significaba esa sonrisa; Temari le diría algo que no le gustaba.

—Antes de que digas nada, no me interesa – Aseguró el pelirrojo cortando el impulso de hablar de su hermana mayor, la cual hizo cara de berrinche, pues odiaba quedarse con las palabras en la boca.

—Gaara, no seas así de pesado, cada día te pareces más a papá.

Ante el comentario el ceño del menor se frunció aún más, odiaba cuando lo comparaban con su padre, simplemente no lo soportaba, porque aquel sujeto ni siquiera podía llamarse de esa manera, cuando siempre lo había despreciado… siempre le había tratado mal y le había culpado por la muerte de su madre.

—No me compares con ese hombre – Soltó enojado. Temari suspiró, había olvidado lo mucho que a Gaara le enfadaba que le dijeran que se parecía a su padre.

—Perdona, per vamos, déjame hablar, te diré algo que te puede convenir – Afirmó la chica con expresión de cómplice. Se sentó en una silla de las que estaban alrededor de la mesa de la cocina y tomó una manzana, le dio una mordida y miró a su hermano menor con gracia -. Gaara, desde mañana asistiré a la escuela como asistente y consejera, así que deberías estar contento, me verás todos los días.

—Además de hacerlo en la casa ¿Tendré que verte en la escuela también? Vaya – Se quejó el chico de orbes aguamarina. Tomó una manzana también y le dio una mordida, caminando luego a su habitación, mientras que Temari lo miraba ofendida.

—¡Gaara, que mal hermano eres! – Vociferó la chica, pero el pelirrojo simplemente la ignoró, solía hacerlo siempre que Temari se ponía fastidiosa. La rubia apoyó su rostro contra la mesa, aún se sentía ofendida, pero no iba a dejar que el mal humor de su hermano le echara a perder este momento, quería dar su mejor esfuerzo en aquel trabajo de medio tiempo.

Temari tenía ya veinte años y estaba en su segundo año de universidad, estudiando nada más y nada menos que sicología, según ella porque en el futuro trataría los problemas mentales del antisocial de su hermano, pero en realidad era porque la carrera le gustaba bastante.

Gaara por su parte se encerró en su habitación, prefería oír su ruidosa música que los gritos estridentes de su hermana mayor, menos mal que Kankuro –su otro hermano- aún no llegaba, porque entonces no tendría paz y eso, era lo que más necesitaba, mucha paz.

—A ver – Dijo tomando su guitarra, una preciosa guitarra eléctrica de color rojo fuego, con algunos toques en blanco, perfecta según él. Se sentó en la cama y posó su mano izquierda sobre las cuerdas, haciendo un acorde con sus dedos, mientras que con la derecha comenzaba a crear la melodía.

Música, eso era lo único que le movía en la vida, su único camino, su único futuro.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Ella llegó a casa a inmediatamente corrió hacia la pequeña sala. Su casa no era la gran cosa, era apenas suficiente para que ella y su madre vivieran a gusto, no tenían mucho, no eran millonarias como la mayoría de la gente que asistía a su escuela, ella era una chica humilde, de una familia esforzada. Su padre se había ido de la casa pero constantemente les mandaba dinero para poder sobrevivir, mientras que su madre trabajaba absolutamente todo el día para poder mantenerla, ella decía que mientras viviera su princesa no necesitaba sacrificarse, mientras ella estuviera no la dejaría trabajar, por eso Matsuri pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola en casa, después de salir de la escuela –en donde tampoco hablaba con nadie- se quedaba largas horas practicando en el piano que antes era de su abuela fallecida.

Dejó su bolso sobre el piso, sentándose con calma en la pequeña silla frente al piano. Destapó las teclas, tocando una por una sin que estas emitieran ningún sonido, pues tan solo pasaba sus manos con delicadeza sobre ellas, hasta que pronto comenzó a presionarlas.

El sonido se oía débil, como el ahogado grito que lanza una persona que no puede ser escuchada, cuando intentas liberarte de una pesadilla que no te deja despertar.

—Que tonta soy… - Se dijo bajando la mirada. No podía dejar de pensar en él, siempre pensaba en él.

Lo había conocido haces dos años, cuando entró a la escuela. Desde la primera vez que lo vio le pareció un príncipe de los cuentos de hadas, de esos que sólo se fijan en la hermosa princesa, pero ella no era una princesa, no era más que una niña común y corriente sin nada en especial.

—Gaara-sama… - Suspiró sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

_Era su primer día de clases en la preparatoria y se encontraba bastante nerviosa, no conocía a nadie, además para ella era muy difícil hacer amigos, siempre lo había sido por el hecho de ser demasiado tímida con la gente._

_Tenía sólo quince años. Su cabello caía liso sobre su espalda hasta casi tocar su cintura, mientras que su mirada delataba a una jovencita llena de amabilidad y ternura. Caminaba por el pasillo buscando su salón, pero estaba algo perdida._

—_D-donde quedará este número – Se preguntaba mirando un papel. Iba tan distraída que sin querer chocó con una persona, pero sin verle la cara -. Ah… l-lo siento – Se disculpó apenada._

—_¿Lo sientes? Niña estúpida, mira lo que has hecho – Se escuchó una voz masculina bastante grave. La jovencita levantó su vista para observar que sin querer había manchado la camisa blanca de un chico mayor que ella, con lo que al parecer era un refresco -. Eres una idiota, ahora me pagarás por esto._

—_Y-yo… no tengo dinero, por favor perdóneme – Se disculpó una vez más, pero aquel tipo no quiso entender de buena manera._

—_¡Te dije que me lo pagues! – Lanzó un grito histérico, asustando a la castaña. Ella cerró sus ojos, dando un salto, mientras aquel chico se atrevía a levantar la mano dispuesto a golpearla si era necesario, la obligaría a pagarle como fuera, pero entonces, la mano de alguien detuvo su golpe._

_Matsuri abrió sus ojos y vio la espalda de alguien, de otro chico. Su cabello rojizo llamó enseguida su atención, era un cabello muy hermoso. _

—_Déjala en paz ¿No te das cuenta de que es sólo una chica nueva y asustada? – Dijo aquel chico con una voz tan profunda que logró hacer temblar el cuerpo de la joven._

—_¿Quién rayos eres tú, mocoso? Vete si no quieres que te termine golpeando también – Amenazó el bravucón, pero una sola mirada del pelirrojo bastó para congelarle la sangre._

—_Es mejor para ti no saberlo – Respondió con aquella voz amenazante y esa mirada capaz de infundir miedo a quien fuera. Al parecer el chico le había reconocido, porque comenzó a temblar como si estuviese frente a un monstruo._

—_T-tú, eres Gaara… - Susurró antes de salir corriendo del lugar. El tal Gaara se dio la vuelta y en ese instante ella pudo apreciar su rostro, pero en particular el hermoso color aguamarina de sus ojos. En un segundo ya había quedado hipnotizada._

—_Tú, deberías tener más cuidado si no quieres que algo así te vuelva a pasar – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de abandonar el lugar, dejando a la joven aún paralizada, viéndola con verdadera admiración y deslumbramiento, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillando como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro valioso._

—_Gaara…_

Sin darse cuenta sus dedos estaban tocando una melancólica melodía por sí mismos, mientras pensaba en él siempre le sucedía aquello, pues sabía que sería inútil amarlo como lo amaba, Gaara jamás le haría caso, ni siquiera recordaba aquel primer día.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

La radio estaba encendida con todo el volumen, mientras él trataba de conciliar el sueño, cosa que le resultaba imposible. Tenía muchísimo sueño, todo el tiempo lo tenía, pero se ponía de malas cuando no podía dormir.

—Es suficiente – Se dijo enfadado. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras, caminó hacia la sala y bajó el volumen hasta cero, observando a sus padres que dejaron de bailar felices de la vida al ver que su hijo les había cortado la inspiración -. Ustedes, par de problemáticos dejen de hacer tanto ruido.

—Shikamaru, no nos hables de esa forma que somos tus padres – Lo regañó la mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros, que aún no soltaba las manos de su esposo Shikaku Nara. Él carraspeó un poco, tal vez algo avergonzado y se separó de su mujer mirando a su hijo con cierta flojera.

—Shikamaru, en lugar de dormir deberías hacer algo, no sé ¿Qué te parece si practicas un poco con ese bajo que te regalamos para navidad? – Dijo Shikaku, mientras que Shikamaru sólo bostezaba con pereza.

—No quiero, es muy problemático – Respondió dándose la vuelta para volver a su cuarto. Shikaku iba a subir el volumen del radio, pero Shikamaru se detuvo a la mitad del camino, sin darse la vuelta -. No lo vuelvas a subir viejo, déjame dormir.

—Rayos ¿Cómo hace eso? – Se preguntó el hombre, -casi igual a su hijo- mientras miraba a su esposa con intriga. Ella sólo hizo un gesto de no saber y después suspiró resignada -. Yoshino, si Shikamaru no nos deja oír música ¿Te parece si vamos a cenar los dos solos fuera?

—Shikaku, por fin haces algo romántico – Le respondió su esposa con estrellitas en sus ojos.

Shikamaru cerró la puerta de su cuarto, se dirigió a la cama para seguir durmiendo y miró de reojo el bajo que estaba justo al lado de su ordenador. Lo tenía desde hace unos dos años atrás, al principio le encantaba tocarlo, pero había perdido el interés a medida que aprendía más, tal vez porque nunca encontró a alguien que pudiera acoplarse con el sonido que él producía, era demasiado problemático estar buscando incentivos para tocar.

—Hum… el club de música, hace tiempo que lo he estado pensando – Se dijo mirando al techo, el cual estaba pintado como un cielo lleno de nubes blancas, pues de ver las nubes no se cansaba.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Había llegado el gran día, Kakashi se encontraba dentro del salón de música esperando a que llegasen los chicos que se inscribirían. Había varios clubs disponibles en la escuela, entre ellos teatro, danza, periodismo, modelaje, deportes y, un montón de cosas sin sentido, pero el club más solicitado era siempre el de música.

—Vamos a ver, cuantos llegarán este año – Se preguntó el profesor de cabellera plateada, que tenía una libreta y un lápiz en mano.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

—¡¿Cómo que te inscribirás en el club de música? – Gritó histérica la rubia. Sakura se cubrió los oídos para salvaguardar la salud de sus tímpanos.

Ambas jóvenes entraban a la escuela aquella mañana. Cuando Sakura soltó la bomba inmediatamente Ino gritó llena de sorpresa, pues no podía creer que su mejor amiga le estuviese haciendo esto, ellas estaban juntas en todo y ahora Sakura la abandonaba.

—Ino, no te pongas así, lo que pasa es que tengo deseos de cambiar de aire por una vez, es el último año, quiero hacer algo diferente, vamos – Decía Sakura sonriendo, aunque sabía bien que estaba mintiendo, pues se sentía prácticamente obligada a asistir a aquel club.

—No te lo puedo creer – Ino soltó un suspiro. No pensó jamás que Sakura desearía hacer algo distinto, sobre todo si se trataba del club de música, ellas no tenían aptitudes en ese ámbito, pero aún así no se pensaba quedar sola, si Sakura se iba a ese club, entonces ella también -. Perfecto, si tú vas yo voy.

—¿Qué? Ino ¿Estás segura? – Interrogaba la peli rosa, pues no pensó que Ino también se interesaría por ese dichoso club.

Sin embargo ya estaban decididas, ambas se inscribirían, así que se encaminaron hacia el salón.

Desde afuera del salón de música, Matsuri observaba como varios alumnos ingresaban cargando sus instrumentos musicales. Ella estaba nerviosa, quería entrar, pero sentía que nuevamente los nervios la traicionarían y volvería a hacer el ridículo, sin tan solo tuviera más fuerza de voluntad.

—G-Gaara-sama… - Susurró observando como aquel pelirrojo entraba junto a sus dos amigos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron como siempre le pasaba cada vez que lo veía, porque siempre sólo lo podía ver desde lejos.

—Matsuri-chan – Escuchó una dulce voz detrás de ella. Se espantó y dio un salto algo asustada, usualmente nadie le hablaba en la escuela, pero entonces se quedó con la boca abierta al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que la famosa estrella que ahora se sentaba a su lado, Hinata Hyûga.

—H-Hinata-san ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó avergonzada, después de todo estaba frente a aquella importante personalidad y no podía creer que le hubiese hablado y que recordara su nombre.

Hinata miró hacia la entrada del club, que ya comenzaba a cerrarse al parecer.

—Estás pensando entrar al club de música ¿Verdad? – Preguntó sonriente la Hyûga. Le agradaba demasiado Matsuri, era una chica tan tímida y dulce que le recordaba a ella misma antes de convertirse en una cantante famosa, ella era igual y a veces, aún conservaba esa forma de ser, pero no la mostraba ante nadie -. Oye ¿Por qué no entramos juntas?

—Y-yo… - Matsuri bajó la mirada, ella no estaba segura de eso, pero la misma Hinata Hyûga se lo estaba pidiendo ¿Cómo podría decirle que no? Además, Gaara también estaba ahí. Tal vez era hora de enfrentar aquel miedo, de dejar de temerle a las miradas de la gente, quizás ya era tempo de brillar -. Está, está bien, Hinata-san.

—¡Que bien! – Exclamó la Hyûga tomándola del brazo para jalarla hacia la entrada. De inmediato ambas se volvieron el centro de atracción de todos los presentes, una por ser una famosa estrella y la otra por ser su _amiga._

Por un momento Matsuri se sintió tensa, alguien la miraba fijamente y la hacía sentir nerviosa. Al observar hacia aquel lugar pudo ver que eran los ojos aguamarina que tanto deseaba que la mirasen, ahí estaba Gaara, observándola.

—_Es ella otra vez, así que vino _– Pensó el pelirrojo, que sin darse cuenta delineó una pequeña sonrisa, para luego desviar la mirada, pero Matsuri pudo notarlo, pudo ver como por unos segundos él parecía sonreír al observarla.

Por su parte, Hinata sólo podía ver a cierto rubio que tenía su guitarra sobre las piernas. Él no la dejaba de mirar, parecía como si ella fuese lo más interesante del mundo, pero no la veía con deslumbramiento, sino con una especie de complicidad. Ella sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Aún así sus ojos le parecían los más hermosos que había visto; azul cielo, le parecía que detrás de ellos se escondía alguna clase de dolor.

Ambas jóvenes tomaron asiento y dejaron de llamar la atención cuando se escuchó como alguien carraspeaba. Se trataba de Kakashi, que se había parado en el frente, encima de una especie de tarima, con un micrófono en mano.

—A todos los que se encuentran aquí, les doy la bienvenida a nuestro club de música, espero que puedan mostrar todos sus talentos, y que este año sea uno muy bueno para todos nosotros – Habló Kakashi sonriendo, o al menos eso parecía ser debajo de su mascarilla.

Algunas chicas murmuraban cosas entre sí, como lo guapo que les resultaba aquel profesor, mientras que, Naruto nuevamente se quedaba viendo a Hinata Hyûga.

—_Brillaré, brillaré como tú lo haces, todos me admirarán, a mí y a mis amigos, seremos estrellas igual que tú – _Pensaba con seguridad, sonriendo alegremente sin percatarse, mientras que Hinata, había sentido un extraño vuelco en su pecho al ver esa sonrisa, le recordaba a la de alguien ¿Pero a quien?

—¡Bien chicos, es hora de inscribir sus nombres! – Exclamó Kakashi, oyendo como todos celebraban contentos.

El club de música al fin había comenzado.

**00000000000000**

**Fin del capítulo dos.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**Como vieron, ya se supo sobre los protagonistas de la historia y, también sobre los demás personajes.**

**¿Quién será la desorientada? (Apuesto a que adivinaron) **

**En el próximo capítulo, veremos por fin al grupo de Naruto tocar, y, como encuentran a su nuevo baterista ¿Quién creen que sea?**

**¿Cómo les irá a Ino y a Sakura en un club del que no tienen ni la más remota idea?**

**Y, ¿creen que Matsuri algún día supere su miedo y Gaara le haga caso? **

**Pues todo eso, tendrán que verlo xD**

**¡Bye!**


	3. Cantar es mi pasión

**¡Hola!**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, de verdad me animan mucho y me saca una sonrisa cada vez que los leo ^^**

**Me alegra que les esté gustando mi fic, por eso como recompensa, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo recién terminado.**

**Canciones en este episodio:**

**Hinata: Usotsuki (Mentiroso) Ending de School Days.**

**Ino y Sakura: Amor A Medias (Ha-Ash)**

**Gaara el grupo: I Will Not Bow (Breaking Benjamins)**

**Matsuri y Gaara: Todo Por Ti (Alana)**

**Xxxx**

_A veces el amor llega de formas muy estúpidas y poco convencionales, pero es de aquella manera que se transforma en algo mágico y que dura para siempre_.

**Capítulo 3: Cantar es mi pasión**

Hoy era el segundo día del tan esperado club de música, la mayoría lo había estado esperando todo el día, rogando por que las clases acabasen pronto para poder asistir a su lugar favorito, mientras que otro resto de alumnos estaban asustados; hoy demostrarían sus habilidades.

Naruto y su grupo estaban felices, iban a demostrar lo que sabían hacer, como transformaban los sonidos que salían de sus instrumentos en música, en la música que a ellos les gustaba.

Shikamaru estaba casi tirado sobre uno de los asientos, mientras que sus pies descansaban sobre el otro y un algo ofuscado Kiba trataba de moverlo, pues quería ocupar el asiento junto a su novia Ino.

—Vamos Shikamaru, mueve tus sucias pezuñas para que mi Kiba se pueda sentar – Le reclamó la joven rubia frunciendo el ceño. El Nara la miró y soltó un hondo suspiro, quitándose del lugar para que éste fuera ocupado por Kiba, que sonrió complacido al ver que su novia le conseguía un lugar así de fácil. Ino siempre había sido una chica mandona, pero él la manejaba a su antojo, siempre que le pedía algo Ino lo hacía sin chistar, eso era porque lo quería de verdad.

—Eres una problemática mujer, pero ahí tienes tu asiento – Le dijo Shikamaru entornando los ojos, aunque ahora se sintiera menos cómodo. Ino sólo le sacó la lengua y luego le hizo un desprecio, haciendo que su larga coleta de caballo se moviera como una bandera ondeando al viento, entonces sin querer golpeó a alguien con ella.

Se dio la vuelta, fijando sus ojos azules en un chico pálido, de cabello negro azabache y ojos del mismo color, que al parecer no se había ni inmutado por el golpe pues ni siquiera la miró, aunque ella habría querido disculparse, pero él sólo siguió de largo para sentarse atrás de ellos.

—_Ese es el nuevo, vaya que es raro ni siquiera le molestó que lo golpeara… _- Pensó extrañada, pero al final decidió no darle importancia al asunto, problema de él era si la había ignorado, así se ahorraba las disculpas.

Kiba rodeó con su brazo el cuello de Ino, atrayéndola hacia su persona y haciendo que se saliera de sus pensamientos. La rubia lo quedó mirando algo sonrojada y entonces el chico la besó. Shikamaru les miró con fastidio, esos dos ya se parecían a sus padres estando tan melosos y pegados como con cola.

—_Que par de problemáticos… mejor me hubiera ido al club de Shôji_ – Pensó con molestia, desviando la mirada y cerrando los ojos, por lo que al instante cayó dormido.

La habitación se quedó en silencio al observar como entraba la _estrella_ que brillaba más que ninguna otra, la dulce y angelical joven que los embobaba a todos, a cada uno de los chicos de esa escuela aún si estos tenían novia, como cierto castaño que luego de separar sus labios de los de su _amada_ se quedó perdido observando a la Hyûga.

Hinata no se sentía intimidada por más que la mirasen, ella estaba acostumbrada a las miradas de la gente, pero no era así con la personita que estaba escondida detrás de ella, su tímida nueva amiga; Matsuri.

—Matsuri-chan ¿Qué haces ahí escondida? – Preguntó la ojiperla sonriendo graciosamente y haciéndose a un lado para dejar ver a su acompañante, la cual se sonrojó al notar que algunos chicos la miraban, porque todos tenían envidia de la cercanía que tenía con la linda Hinata, a nadie más se había acercado tanto.

—E-es que… no me gusta que me miren, Hinata-san todos están viéndome por estar a tu lado – Al oírla la sonrisa de Hinata desapareció, siendo reemplazada por una expresión de tristeza, porque siempre le sucedían esas cosas, o las personas querían estar desesperadamente a su lado, o no se le querían acercar.

—Si no te gusta estar conmigo está bien, me sentaré sola.

—¡N-no! – Negó rápidamente la castaña, se había dado cuenta de que cometió una imprudencia con ese comentario y tenía que arreglarlo —. Hinata-san, tu presencia es muy agradable para mí, es un honor que entre todas las personas que hay en esta escuela tú te hayas acercado a mí, no quiero que pienses que me molestas… soy feliz de… tener tu amistad – La chica sonrió, haciendo que la sonrisa regresara a los labios de la Hyûga.

De verdad ella le había llamado _amiga. _Se sentía tan bien tener una amiga, una persona en quien poder confiar, a alguien a la que podía contarle lo que fuera. _Su amiga._

—Entiendo, será mejor que vayamos a sentarnos Matsuri-chan, y por favor deja de llamare Hinata-san ¿De acuerdo?

—D-de acuerdo, Hinata-chan – Respondió Matsuri, luego de lo cual ambas se fueron a sentar en la primera fila, ya que tenían motivos para querer estar ahí; ambas tenían que ver de cerca a _cierta_ persona, aunque fuesen dos diferentes.

Hinata fijó sus ojos en ese rubio otra vez. Como le fastidiaba su presencia, pero hoy por fin vería que tan bueno era. No olvidaba que él aún poseía esa grabación que podría acabarla, tenía que recordar no desafiarlo al punto de hacer que él quisiese vengarse, porque entonces lo terminaría pagando muy caro y eso no sería nada bueno.

—Ay Dios ¿Qué hago aquí? – Se preguntaba Sakura en voz baja, mirando para todos lados y sintiéndose como un bicho raro. Verdaderamente no había sido buena idea, ella no sabía un pelo sobre música, con suerte y cantaba en la ducha ¿Sería que haría el ridículo de su vida?

Miró a su mejor amiga Ino, la cual se veía asustada como ella, pero no se podían quedar así y hacer el papelón de sus vidas. Aunque ninguna hubiese cantado nunca, algo les tenía que salir en este momento.

Su vista se posó entonces en aquel joven que había sido la razón por la que ella estaba aquí; Uchiha Sasuke, alguien que nunca la voltearía a ver como ella quería, porque para él sólo la música existía. A pesar de ser tan popular y de tener a media escuela detrás de su sombra, Sasuke jamás había tenido novia, ni siquiera le habían conocido a alguna "amiga especial", tal como su amigo Gaara era un chico muy reservado y frío ante todas las personas, aunque el otro día se había comportado muy amable con ella y eso le hacía tener ciertas esperanzas, que se desvanecían cada vez que lo observaba y él ignoraba su existencia como si no le importase en lo más mínimo.

—_Sasuke-kun… nunca se va a fijar en mí, nunca va a quererme como yo lo quiero_ – Eran sus tristes pensamientos.

Pero ella no sabía, no conocía que había otra persona que sentía lo mismo que ella, que al igual que ella desfallecía por un amor no correspondido, por _su_ amor. Naruto no podía dejar de quererla, por más que lo había intentado, por más que se decía a sí mismo que Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke, su corazón era terco así como él, por eso la seguía amando en silencio, doliéndole cada vez que ella perdía sus ojos en el Uchiha. Se sentía herido, él la amaba y le entristecía que ella perdiera su tiempo con una persona que jamás la podría hacer feliz, porque Sasuke nunca le correspondería, ese frío corazón no era capaz de sentir amor, no como el que sentía él.

Pero entonces sus ojos azules regresaron hacia ella, la persona que lo haría brillar como una estrella en el firmamento. Hinata era una joven preciosa, si no fuera por esa doble faceta tal vez… ¿En que pensaba? Él sólo tenía ojos para Sakura, para nadie más.

—_Hinata no es nada, ella no es nadie importante en mi vida, a parte de hacer mi sueño realidad… Hinata Hyûga nunca será nada más _– Pensaba muy seguro de sí mismo, pero que equivocado estaba en ese momento, porque no sabía que muy pronto ella sería algo muy importante y valioso para él, algo que jamás podría abandonar.

—¡Alumnos, buenas tardes a todos! – Saludó un muy animado profesor Kakashi, que para variar había llegado diez minutos tarde y para la mayoría de ellos aquellos minutos se hicieron eternos. El peli plata se paró en frente de todos, hablando a través de un micrófono que había en el centro de la tarima —. Bien, como sabrán el día de hoy vamos a mostrar lo que sabemos hacer, así que quiero ver ¿Quién se ofrece?

Nadie parecía querer ser el primero, tal vez los nervios eran demasiado fuertes, por lo que ella no tuvo más opción que ofrecerse. Hinata Hyûga se puso elegantemente de pie, dispuesta a ser la primera en demostrar la potencia y dulzura de su voz.

—Yo lo haré, Kakashi-sensei – Dijo caminando hacia el centro de la tarima, luego de haber subido un pequeño escalón. Tomó el micrófono entre sus manos mientras que Kakashi presionaba un botón en una especie de equipo reproductor de música. Se alejó y una de las canciones de Hinata comenzó a sonar, pero era sólo su pista.

Al reconocerla varias personas –en especial las chicas- se emocionaron, pues era claramente una de las favoritas de todos, una canción que hablaba sobre ella misma, sobre ser una persona débil, que se había dejado pisotear por las mentiras de quien amaba. "Usotsuki" era el nombre de aquella hermosa y envolvente canción.

_Kimi no koto wo omou sono tabi_

_Umaku ikigate kinai_

_Hontou no jibun wo kakushite_

_Nani ga hoshii n darou_

Las chicas coreaban la canción de Hinata, mientras que los hombres sólo se deleitaban con su hermosa voz y su sonrisa, que a pesar de todo era un tanto nostálgica.

_Ichiban no nikaisha nante_

_Egao miseru kara_

_Hitotsu mata uso ga koboreta_

_Kimi ga suki nano ni..._

Hinata cerró sus ojos, recordando las muchas veces que cuando era una niña se dejaba pisotear por cualquier persona, cuando era una niña _débil_ que sólo podía esconderse detrás de las faldas de su madre. Pero todo eso había cambiado, ahora ella era una estrella, que brillaba en lo más alto del cielo y estaba dispuesta a todo por no caer jamás de ahí, incluso si tenía que aceptar los chantajes de un chico engreído.

_Kono koe ga kareru made_

_Kotoba ni shitai ienai mama_

_Osaeteta kodou e to namida afureteku_

_Itoshisa ga tsuyogari ni kowatte shimau_

_Kizuite..._

_Semai sora no shita de watashi ha_

_Kimi wo mitsumete iru_

La música siguió sonando y Hinata continuó demostrando por que se había vuelto tan famosa. Quizás para gente como Naruto y su grupo su música podía carecer de sentido, pero para ella era perfecta, porque cada canción la representaba, hablaba sobre algún aspecto de ella, por eso las amaba.

—Muy bien Hinata – Le felicitó Kakashi, que al igual que todos los ahí presentes estaba sorprendido por su hermosa voz y por el sentimiento que ella ponía al cantar, incluso Naruto debió admitir que ella era muy buena, _demasiado_ buena para su gusto.

De un momento a otro todos comenzaron a aplaudir, demostrando así que de verdad apreciaban el talento de aquella chica, haciéndola sentir valiosa, como se sentía en cada uno de sus conciertos, porque los aplausos le hacían entender que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

—Gracias – La ojiperla hizo una leve reverencia y después de eso regresó a su asiento, siendo felicitada también por su nueva amiga, que estaba verdaderamente orgullosa de ser tan cercana a alguien como Hinata. Matsuri sabía que ni en un millón de años sería tan buena como ella, porque siendo así como era no llegaría a ninguna parte, si le temía a las miradas no podría dedicarse a la música.

—_Tengo que admitir que tiene una hermosa voz, y que cuando canta se ve realmente… ¿Tierna? Bah, no sé cual sea la palabra pero me da igual _– Pensaba Naruto cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada, no sabía por que pero de pronto se sentía algo molesto, como si alguien hubiese hecho algo para incomodarle.

—Naruto ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de atropellado? – Le preguntó Sasuke al oído, pero el rubio decidió no contestar.

Mientras la hora avanzaba los distintos alumnos que Kakashi mencionaba en su lista salían adelante a hacer de las suyas. Kiba demostró que era todo un as con la guitarra eléctrica y no cantaba nada mal, a la vez que Shikamaru enseñó sus dotes para el bajo, cosa que dejó a más de alguno boquiabierto, porque el Nara jamás había demostrado tener algún interés musical y que tocara así era realmente impresionante, sobre todo para Sasuke, quien venía tocar el mismo instrumento.

—Bueno… - Después de un rato de oír a varios de los chicos y chicas, Kakashi llegó hasta un nombre interesante, una de las alumnas que menos estaban interesadas en materias como esta, lo sabía porque ella lo vociferaba en el salón de clases. Le sorprendió también ver a su mejor amiga, pero sonriendo decidió llamarlas a las dos —. Sakura, Ino, pero que sorpresa me dan al estar aquí.

El cuerpo de las dos féminas se tensó al instante mismo de haber oído sus nombres ¿Ahora que iban a hacer?

—¿Por qué no pasan adelante y nos hacen una demostración? – Ofreció el peli plata señalando hacia el pequeño escenario. Todas las miradas se posaron en aquellas dos nerviosas jovencitas, que no sabían que inventar para salvarse de esto, de verdad que no querían hacer el ridículo.

—Eh… y-yo… - Comenzó a decir Sakura, sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse, su cara estaba más roja que nunca y lo peor de todo era que ¡Sasuke la estaba mirando!

Podría haber soportado que cualquier otro la mirara de esa forma, pero si Sasuke se llegaba a burlar de ella… si él lo hacía entonces moriría.

—Bien Sakura, vamos – De pronto sintió como Ino la tomaba de la mano, decidida, llevándola al centro de la tarima y tomando entre sus manos el micrófono, cosa que la descolocó porque no se dio ni cuenta en que momento la música había comenzado a sonar.

Por su lado Ino ya estaba segura de esto, de vez en cuando ella y Sakura iban al karaoke y aunque nunca habían sido de lo más afinadas tampoco era que fuesen malas. Sabía que su miga estaba nerviosa, pero al darle una mirada confiada Sakura supo lo que debía hacer, no dejarse vencer.

Ino fue la primera en ponerse en el centro y tomar la actitud de una verdadera idol, demostrando así su estilo y valentía, mientras la música sonaba.

_Aunque busque ya no hay_

_Ni un motivo para estar_

_A tu lado y en soledad_

Luego fue el turno de Sakura, la rubia –que para sorpresa de todos no lo hacía nada mal- apenas terminó su estrofa le entregó el micrófono a su amiga, la cual comenzó a cantar muy despacio, su voz casi no se oía aunque tenía el micrófono encendido.

_Te regalo los por que_

_De un amo que sólo fue_

_Como una oración hecha sin fe_

Fue el turno de Ino una vez más, así que acercándose a Sakura logró tomar el micrófono. Comenzando a bailar por todo el escenario como toda una profesional y dejando incluso a Sakura sorprendida, pues no sabía que Ino se moviera tan bien, además de cantar muy bonito.

Definitivamente Ino le estaba dando una paliza y eso no lo podía permitir.

_Yo te di, lo mejor de mí_

_Y a cambio sólo recibí, nada de ti._

_._

_La mitad de una mentira no es la verdad_

_No pretendas _

_Digas lo que digas ahora sé que no_

_Amor a medias no es amor_

Sakura tomó el micrófono, sacando toda su voz para terminar el coro, ella también tenía que poder, así como lo había hecho Ino.

_La mitad de una promesa no es algo real_

_¿Por qué te engañas?_

_Tus palabras no me atraparán, ya no_

_Amor a medias no es amor._

_Amor a medias no es amor… _

_Ohh…_

Terminaron de cantar y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, ese par sabían como salir airosas de situaciones difíciles. Chocaron sus manos y regresaron a sus asientos.

—Bien, debo decir que lo hacen bastante bien – Les felicitó Kakashi con una sonrisa, o al menos era lo que se podía distinguir a través de su máscara. Volvió su vista a la lista y notó el nombre de cierto rubio hiper-activo al cual aún no había visto en acción, aunque sí lo había hecho otras veces y debía admitir que Naruto era increíblemente bueno con la guitarra —. Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara, creo que al fin les ha llegado su turno.

Los tres mencionados se pusieron de pie al instante, mientras que Hinata les miraba con atención. Naruto fue el más escandaloso, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras que sus dos amigos sólo caminaron tranquilamente, sin poner atención a las miradas de algunas de sus fans que siempre estaban presentes a donde quiera que fuesen.

Gaara y Naruto se pusieron sus guitarras y Sasuke acomodó su bajo, sin embargo antes de comenzar el rubio tuvo que quejarse.

—Oye Sasuke-teme ¿Y como vamos a tocar sin el baterista? – Aunque su reclamo tenía toda la razón del mundo, no sonaría bien sin la betería, era fundamental y le daría la potencia a su interpretación.

—No lo sé dobe, supongo que tendremos que hacer así nada más – Le respondió el azabache, que también estaba algo ofuscado por ese hecho tan importante.

—Bueno, debe haber alguien aquí que sepa tocar la batería y les pueda seguir el ritmo ¿No es así? – Habló Kakashi, mirando a todos sus alumnos, que sólo se observaban entre sí, negando con la cabeza o con expresiones de confusión, hasta que uno de ellos se puso de pie. Era el chico nuevo.

—Yo puedo hacerlo sin problemas – Aseguró. Kakashi le miró, ciertamente se veía misterioso y algo reservado, pero él sabía que las personas de ese tipo eran especialmente buenas sorprendiendo a los demás y, de verdad quería ver como le sorprendía este chico.

—De acuerdo, tú eres… ¿Sai no es así? – El mencionado asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Kakashi miró a los chicos y luego volvió su vista hacia él —. Bien, pasa adelante y ayuda a tus compañeros.

Sai sólo asintió, pasando al lado de Ino para salir hacia el frente. La rubia le quedó mirando con detenimiento, verdaderamente era un chico apuesto, pero muy serio para su gusto, ella prefería a los hombres más sociables, como su novio Kiba, quien se llevaba bien con todo el mundo.

Sai sólo se limitó a tomar asiento en su lugar, sin prestar atención a nada más que a los tres chicos que tenía en frente.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes seguirnos? – Le preguntó Sasuke algo dudoso, pero Sai simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

El Uchiha suspiró y tomó su instrumento. Le hizo un gesto a Naruto para partir y el rubio comenzó a emitir el potente sonido, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Sasuke. A los pocos segundos Sai les siguió con la batería, primero dando leves golpes hasta que de un momento a otro la música comenzó a sonar más fuerte, cuando Gaara incorporó la segunda guitarra.

De un momento a otro los cuatro parecían estar completamente de acuerdo. Y entonces la voz del pelirrojo comenzó a sonar, dejando a todos impresionados por su profundidad.

_Now the dark begins to rise_

_Save your breath, it's far from over_

_Leave the lost and dead behind_

_Now's your chance to run for cover._

Hinata no podía creer que ellos fuesen tan buenos y Matsuri, ella estaba embelesada viendo cantar a Gaara. Ahora que se le estaba viendo de frente, dándose cuenta del increíble talento que él poseía tanto en la guitarra como en su voz, no podía hacer otra cosa más que enamorarse más de él, mucho más si eso era posible.

_I don't wanna change the world_

_I just wanna leave it colder_

_Light the fuse and burn it up_

_Take the path that leads to nowhere._

La letra de esa canción Sasuke la había escrito especialmente como una especia de revelación contra quienes les impedían hacer su sueño realidad, porque como ahí decía, no se dejarían vencer.

_All is lost again_

_But I'm not giving in._

La Hyûga mientras oía, solo podía poner sus ojos sobre Naruto, observando como sus dedos se movían con rapidez y maestría, como si fuese todo un experto. Tal vez no era lo que ella pensó, él de verdad amaba la música, lo podía notar en la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios, por esa razón le había pedido aquello, porque Naruto deseaba ser famoso con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no estaba segura aún, tenía que admitirlo; él era bueno.

_I will not bow_

_I will not break_

_I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall_

_I will not fade_

_I will take your breath away._

_Fail…_

Los demás no hacían más que disfrutar de la canción y de la increíble voz del pelirrojo, que en verdad les había sorprendido, observando la sincronía perfecta que había entre todos ellos.

_Watch the end through dying eyes_

_Now the dark is taking over_

_Show me where forever dies_

_Take the fall and run to Heaven._

_._

_All is lost again_

_But I'm not giving in._

_._

I will not bow

I will not break

I will shut the world away

I will not fall

I will not fade

I will take your breath away.

_._

_And I'll survive, paranoid_

_I have lost the will to change_

_And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate_

_I will shut the world away._

En ese momento vino el solo de guitarra de Naruto, quien se paró delante moviendo sus dedos sobre las cuerdas hasta que éstos casi no se viesen, mientras su sonrisa se acrecentaba aún más al estar haciendo algo que en verdad disfrutaba con todas sus fuerzas.

_I will not bow_

_I will not break_

_I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall_

_I will not fade_

_I will take your breath away._

_._

_And I'll survive; paranoid_

_I have lost the will to change_

_And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate_

_I will shut the world away._

Al terminar de tocar, todos los demás estaban en silencio, sorprendidos. Querían aplaudir y decirles que eran geniales, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Neji estaba en la gran mansión Hyûga, como hoy Hinata estaría en la escuela hasta tarde tenía un tiempo libre, ya que la había dejado encargada de los otros guardaespaldas. El joven ahora sólo se dedicaba a revisar unos itinerarios que le había enviado el manager de su prima, porque a pesar de tener tiempo libre sólo se dedicaba a trabajar, no existía otro pasatiempo en su aburrida vida.

Sí, Neji Hyûga estaba aburrido ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Él era sólo un miembro de la rama secundaria de su familia, la famosa y prestigiosa familia Hyûga, quienes respetaban sus tradiciones más que nada en el mundo.

—Bueno, creo que está en orden, el próximo fin de semana Hinata tendrá una agenda muy ocupada – Se decía a sí mismo. Por un momento dejó aquella hoja de papel de lado y se quedó mirando el reloj de la pared como si esperara por algo, aunque no era nada en realidad, sólo que estaba tan absurdamente aburrido que pensaba que algo o alguien vendría de un momento a otro, pero no, nada inusual pasaba nunca en su vida ¿Por qué algo así iba a suceder?

—¡Por favor ayúdenme! – Escuchó de pronto una voz femenina. Arqueó una ceja algo confuso ¿Acaso alguna de las empleadas estaba gritando afuera?

—¿Qué será ese escándalo? – Se preguntó un tanto molesto, pues si su tío Hiashi llegaba y se daba cuenta de ello armaría un gran alboroto. Salió hacia el patio indignado, cuando de pronto notó a una jovencita de cabello castaño, tomado en dos chonguitos y vestida con ropas chinas, corría delante de los dos perros guardianes, siendo perseguida por ellos.

Una gotita recorrió la sien de Neji ¿Quién demonios era ella y por que huía de sus perros guardianes?

—Neji-sama – Una de las empleadas más antiguas de la casa se apareció de improvisto, se veía un poco cansada pues al parecer había corrido, traía consigo la manguera del jardín dispuesta a mojar a los perros para que cesaran de perseguir a la chica.

—¿Qué sucede aquí, anciana Chiyo? – Exigió saber el joven de ojos perla, apuntando hacia la muchacha, sin poder evitar reparar en lo hermosa que era, pero ese no era el punto —. ¿Quién es ella?

—Esa jovencita es la nueva empleada que contrató Hiashi-sama, llegó desde China y debería haber estado aquí ayer pero creo que tuvo algún problema, aunque eso no es lo importante Neji-sama, si no hacemos algo será mordida – Explicó la anciana. El Hyûga tomó en sus manos la manguera y la apuntó hacia los perros, sin embargo antes de decir que dieran el agua volvió a fijarse en la chica, vaya que era linda.

Sin más, el genio Hyûga dio la orden de que abrieran la llave de la manguera, dirigiendo el chorro a los dos perros, que al sentir el frío líquido corrieron asustados, aunque el chorro fue tan fuerte que a Neji se le salió de control, terminando por empapar completa a la pobre castaña.

—¡Dios, pero que hombre más bruto! – Se quejó la muchacha de ojos chocolate, causando que una venita se marcara en la sien del castaño ¿Cómo se atrevía a ofenderlo de esa manera?

—Bruta será otra, que se ha acobardado por dos perros inofensivos – Dijo con calma, cerrando sus ojos y soltando la manguera que comenzó a mojar el pasto del patio, hasta que el agua fue cortada.

—¡Inofensivos mis calzones! – Exclamó Tenten Ama, que estaba realmente agotada por todo lo que había vivido. Primero nada más llegar a Konoha se perdía como una tonta y ahora un idiota la empapaba llegando por fin al lugar al que debía ir, sin contar con que había sido perseguida por dos feroces perros.

Neji estaba sorprendido, ella rea muy extraña, era la primera persona que lo trataba así sin importarle si quiera quien era él, o es que esa chica era muy tonta o no lo conocía para nada. Bueno, antes Chiyo dijo que venía de China, tal vez era por eso. Y sinceramente, no había conocido a una persona más graciosa en toda su vida, _irreverente_ y graciosa.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir después de haber oído a los chicos, incluso Hinata tuvo que unirse al resto, porque ciertamente la habían sorprendido, no esperaba que fuesen buenos en realidad.

Cuando ellos bajaron del escenario, Naruto pasó junto a Hinata y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se acercó a su oído.

—Ya lo sabes, Hinata, tenemos que hablar más tarde en la azotea de la escuela – Se alejó un poco y le sonrió sínicamente, causándole molestia a la chica porque él era un descarado, pero cuando le susurró, cuando le dijo esas palabas tan suavemente, de alguna manera la hizo temblar como nadie lo había hecho.

Se sintió un poco tonta, pero no había sido su culpa, los chicos no solían acercársele de esa manera, aún era una inexperta en ese campo y pensaba que siempre lo sería, porque nunca había conocido a una persona que no la viera sólo como una cantante, como a un personaje famoso, sólo Naruto era la excepción, y también su amiga Matsuri.

Pero ella _odiaba_ a Naruto.

—Bueno, he de admitir que estoy sorprendido, para ser la primera vez que tocaban juntos los cuatro ha salido increíble, Sai, se nota que sabes como tocar la batería – Dijo Kakashi al joven pelinegro, que sólo asintió de cabeza regresando a su asiento —. Por su parte, Naruto y Sasuke son realmente geniales ¿La letra es tuya Sasuke? – El azabache asintió y luego Kakashi volteó a ver a Gaara —. Y qué decir del vocalista, perfecto Gaara.

Cada vez que alguien lo halagaba se sentía genial, cuando le decían que su voz era increíble, que su forma de cantar les deslumbraba. Eso deseaba, cantar… ser una estrella famosa y ser reconocido por todos, que cada persona que lo viera supiera quien era y le tuviera respeto; ese era su sueño.

—Pero bueno, todavía me falta alguien ¿Verdad, pequeña Matsuri?

La castaña dio un salto al oírse nombrada de los labios del profesor. Le miró incrédula; era cierto, había estado tan concentrada viendo las presentaciones de los demás –sobre todo en la de Gaara- que se olvidó por completo que ella también estaba ahí, que ella también debía presentarse.

—E… etto… y-yo… - La castaña bajó la mirada, estaba completamente sonrojada y no sabía que decir, definitivamente no era capaz de hacerlo, tenía demasiado miedo de fallar, sobre todo después de la increíble presentación de Gaara y sus amigos.

Notó de pronto que alguien la miraba fijamente, mucho más profundamente de lo que lo hacían el resto de las personas ahí presentes. Levantó su vista y pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Gaara, que parecía más bien dispuesto a decirle algo, tal vez que deseaba verla, pero no estaba segura.

—Vamos ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Kakashi, no era la primera vez que veía a una persona así, muchas veces el miedo podía más que los deseos de ser admirados por las personas.

—Matsuri-chan, tú puedes hacerlo – Le animó Hinata con una sonrisa. Nuevamente se veía reflejada en ella, eran tan parecidas. Recordó su primera presentación en público, era muy pequeña y se trataba de una reunión familiar, en donde terminó por salir corriendo y llorando a esconderse en los brazos de su madre, porque cuando era una niña lo único que podía hacer era eso, _huir_ a los brazos de su mamá.

Matsuri asintió con la cabeza al oír los alientos que le daba Hinata, así que terminó por ir hacia adelante, pero no subió al escenario, sino que más bien se situó abajo, en donde estaba el piano. Hasta ahora nadie se había acercado a aquel instrumento, por lo que Kakashi puso una expresión de interés, quería ver que tan buena era con el piano aquella tímida jovencita.

Se sentó en silencio, destapando las teclas blancas. Tomó un poco de aire y finalmente comenzó. Tocó dos teclas, siguió tocando por unos cuantos segundos más, pero todavía ninguna melodía se podía distinguir, no lo estaba haciendo correctamente.

Todos la observaban, todos esperaban demasiado de ella.

—_No puedo hacerlo… no… si todos me miran de esa manera… si todos están esperando tanto de mí yo… no puedo… ¡No puedo! _– De un momento a otro alejó sus manos del piano. Hinata notó que lágrimas salían de sus ojos porque al parecer estaba demasiado asustada, entonces como una tabla de salvación, el timbre que avisaba el término de las clases comenzó a sonar y todos hicieron ruido al sentirse felices de irse por fin a sus casas.

—Bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana – Les despidió Kakashi con una sonrisa, porque también había notado lo sucedido con Matsuri y la quería ayudar un poco.

—Matsuri-chan – La llamó Hinata acercándose a ella mientras todos salían del salón de música, pero la castaña no le oía, estaba como paralizada, el miedo la tenía frustrada, el fracaso.

Sus ojos se fijaron en él nuevamente, justo antes de que saliera del salón, y pudo verlo, su mirada… él estaba decepcionado, ella lo había decepcionado.

—Matsuri-chan ¿Estás bien? – Insistió Hinata, sentándose junto a la castaña, la cual sólo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió levemente, porque no podía preocuparla.

Kakashi se acercó a las dos chicas cuando ya nadie más quedaba en ese lugar, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Matsuri, que aún se veía un poco afligida por lo sucedido.

—Tranquila, es normal tener miedo pero debes ser capaz de superarlo si realmente quieres estar aquí – Y sin más el profesor también abandonó el aula.

—¿Quieres que te deje a solas? – Preguntó Hinata, viendo como su amiga asentía con la cabeza. La ojiperla no dijo más, ella había vivido lo mismo y sabía lo que se sentía, así que simplemente abandonó la sala imitando a todos los demás, dejando a Matsuri a solas.

—¿Por qué he sido la única cobarde? – Se preguntó la castaña, apretando sus puños con rabia.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Los chicos iban por el pasillo de la escuela dispuestos a marcharse cada uno a su casa. Naruto abrazó por el cuello a su prima mientras estaba iba de la mano con su novio Kiba y junto a Sakura.

—Ino ¿Cuándo saldremos a bailar todos juntos como la otra vez? – Preguntaba el rubio entusiasmado, ya que tenía muchas ganas de mover el esqueleto, estaba contento por algo en especial.

—No sé, además la última vez invitaste a los amargados de Sasuke y Gaara, y ellos se quedaron sentados todo el tiempo – Contestó la rubia —. No es nada divertido ¿Sabes? Todas las chicas que los invitaban a bailar terminaban rechazadas.

—¡Pero esta vez no será así! ¡¿Verdad Gaara y Sasuke? – Llamó a sus dos amigos. El pelirrojo sólo le ignoró y el azabache alzó una mano como diciendo que sí, sólo para dejarlo tranquilo —. ¿Ves? Ellos se portarán bien.

—Bueno… ya veremos cuando, tal vez el viernes – Comentó Ino soltando un suspiro, para después mirar de reojo a Sakura, quien no quitaba sus ojos de Sasuke. Esto era el colmo ¿Cuándo se cansaría su amiga de estar tras un imposible? Lo mejor era hacerle ver de una vez lo que tenía en frente —. Es más, Naruto ¿Por qué no vas tú con Sakura? Así pueden divertirse juntos.

—¿Cómo? – Cuestionaron ambos jóvenes a la vez. Naruto estaba algo sonrojado y sorprendido, pero lo entendió todo al ver como su prima le guiñaba un ojo.

Miró entonces hacia su costado y vio pasar a Hinata, quien sin si quiera dirigirle una mirada se encaminó hacia la azotea de la escuela. El rubio recordó entonces que la había citado en ese lugar, por lo que debía presentarse cuanto antes.

—Bueno, luego hablamos sobre esto ¡Tengo que irme! – Y sin más se fue corriendo detrás de la Hyûga, mientras sus amigos le veían desconcertados.

—Ese Naruto… - Susurró Kiba desinteresadamente, notando como su novia ahora le abrazaba cálidamente. No le molestaba aquello, pero no entendía por que a veces estar con Ino no era suficiente, no sentía esa increíble pasión que se debe sentir hacia el ser amado, hacia ese que te enloquece, Ino sólo le gustaba, pero nada más al parecer y eso en cierta forma lo agobiaba.

—Oh demonios – Masculló de pronto Gaara, quien buscaba desesperadamente algo en su mochila, pero no estaba por ninguna parte —. Seguro que la dejé en el salón de música, iré por ella.

—¿Qué se te perdió? – Le preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad, observando que su amigo siempre tan serio estaba un poco afligido.

—La uñeta de mi guitarra, la olvidé así que iré por ella – Fue toda la respuesta que dio el pelirrojo. Sasuke sabía de la importancia que tenía esa uñeta para Gaara, la había conseguido en uno de los conciertos de su banda favorita y tanto a ese pequeño objeto como a su guitarra los cuidaba más que a su vida.

—Oh bueno – El azabache resolvió simplemente seguir su camino.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Hinata había subido hasta la azotea de la escuela y ahora estaba viendo hacia abajo a través de la rejilla de alambre, apoyando sus pequeñas y blancas manos, mientras el viento acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

—Cuando estás así de verdad pareces un ángel, lástima que no sea del todo cierto – Escuchó una voz que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Se volteó y le miró ahí, tan sonriente y engreído ¿Quién pensaba que era? No importaba mucho, porque en este momento era la persona que la podía destruir.

—¿Eso ha sido un halago o una ofensa? – Interrogó, provocando una sonrisa en el joven Namikaze, cosa que la hizo bajar la mirada, sin entender por que de pronto se sintió nerviosa y se había sonrojado.

—Tómalo como un simple comentario, pero en fin, no estamos aquí para eso ¿Verdad? – Hinata desvió la mirada, ciertamente esa sonrisa contagiosa que ponía Naruto era muy molesta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Naruto le miró atentamente, pero esta vez no parecía arrogante ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, se veía mucho más él, sonriente, alegre.

—Sólo quería felicitarte, de verdad cantas muy bien, y claro, quiero oír tu respuesta.

La cantante estuvo varios segundos en silencio, pensando en la respuesta que iba a dar ahora, pero por más que lo meditaba no llegaba a ninguna conclusión diferente a la que tenía desde que les vio tocar con toda esa energía. Realmente no había forma de negarse y ella lo sabía, no podría decirle a Naruto que no por más que lo deseara.

—De acuerdo – Accedió al fin, soltando un hondo suspiro, sin percatarse de la sonrisa aún más brillante que aparecía en los labios del rubio —. Pero debes prometerme que cuando conozcas a mi agente, me devolverás esa grabación.

—Te lo prometo, no soy ningún aprovechado ¿Sabes? Sin embargo… necesitaba una oportunidad… - Naruto bajó la mirada con cierta melancolía, cosa que Hinata notó y le llamó bastante la atención —. Perdóname por eso, pero es la única forma que tengo para salir a la luz, porque… no eso es algo que no te incumbe – Terminó, haciendo una expresión de berrinche.

Hinata se enfadó por eso ¿Por qué primero parecía querer hablarle y luego se echaba para atrás? No pudo más que cruzarse de brazos y hacerle un desprecio, se sintió ofendida.

—Bien, como sea entonces te hablaré mañana después del almuerzo en este mismo lugar, te diré como me fue ¿De acuerdo? Pero no esperes que ella quiera recibirte así de fácil, aunque yo se lo pida.

—¿Ella? ¿Tu agente es mujer?

—Pues claro ¿Qué esperabas? – Hinata respondió algo altanera lo último, para abandonar finalmente la escena, dejando a Naruto solo y muy emocionado, porque a fin de cuentas había conseguido su cometido, conocería a _la_ manager de Hinata y si tenían suerte, tal vez sería el principio de su carrera como músicos.

Hinata había corrido escaleras abajo. Se sentía molesta, estaba muy enojada, porque no entendía que demonios le había sucedido ahí ¿Por qué cuando ese torpe le sonreía se sonrojaba instantáneamente? ¿Por qué su corazón estaba tan agitado?

—Que tonta… eso es porque… lo odio – Se explicó a sí misma, convencida de que esa era la única respuesta, que lo que sentía hacia ese chico jamás cambiaría.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Pequeñas y saladas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, porque se sentía impotente, ahí aún sentaba frente a ese piano, lamentándose por haberse dejado vencer por su miedo una vez más. Había sido cobarde, había hecho el ridículo en frente de todos sus compañeros, en especial en frente de _él._

¿Por qué debía ser así?

¿Acaso no había una manera de cambiar?

—¿Por qué sigo siendo tan cobarde? – Se preguntó mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Miró el piano una vez más con tristeza; ya no había nadie ahí que la pudiera oír, nadie que la criticara, ahora estaba sola y no sentía vergüenza, por eso comenzó a tocar.

La melodía era suave y lenta, ya no presionaba sólo por presionar como hace un momento, ésta vez se escuchaba claramente la música que emitía el piano. Sus dedos se movían despacio, mientras cerraba sus ojos y las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Quería olvidarse de su miedo por unos segundos, quería demostrarse a sí misma que podía hacerlo, que podía no sólo tocar el piano, sino que realizar lo que en verdad amaba; _cantar_.

_Está mal, tenerte siempre junto a mí_

_Un error, me hace dar todo lo que soy._

Justo en ese momento Gaara se apareció por la puerta del salón ya que venía por su uñeta, sin embargo se quedó hipnotizado al oír aquella melodía, pero más que nada por esa dulce voz. Se acercó un poco más y observó sorprendido a aquella tímida castaña que hace un rato no se había atrevido a tocar en frente de ellos.

_Fue real, resbalé y en tus brazos_

_Caí._

Y entonces, cuando ella iba a continuar con la segunda parte de la letra, él se le adelantó, conocía esa canción porque su hermana siempre la oía en el radio, y no sabía por que en ese instante tenía tantos deseos de acompañar a esa chica.

_Me venció, no hay nada que pueda hacer_

_Y está bien, si significa estar junto a ti._

Al oírlo cantar Matsuri lo miró asombrada, pero sin dejar de tocar el piano ni por un instante.

—_Es Gaara… pero esto no puede ser… seguramente sólo estoy soñando _– Pensó aún sorprendida, sin sospechar que no se trataba de ningún sueño, por lo que sin más cantó junto a él.

_Abrázame, y nunca, nunca_

_Me dejes ir._

_._

_Dar mi vida, no bastará, bastará_

_Para siempre, no bastará, bastará_

_Yo me rindo, y moriré, moriré_

_Si no estás junto a mí_

_._

El pelirrojo había terminado sentado junto a la castaña mientras ésta terminaba de tocar el piano, pensado aún que seguía soñando como una niña, pero entonces, cuando sintió como una de las manos de él se posaba sobre la suya delicadamente, se dio cuenta de que todo eso había sido real, nada fue un sueño.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

—¿Dónde podrá estar ese mocos malcriado? – Se preguntaba cierta rubia de cuatro coletas, quien buscaba por todas partes a su hermano menor, pues había prometido a su padre que irían juntos a casa.

Hoy Temari había comenzado a trabajar en la escuela como consejera, pero su querido hermano había estado huyendo de ella toda la tarde, seguro no quería presentarla con sus amigos, no era más que un egoísta.

—Uy, pero ese condenado me las va a pagar, porque no pienso regresar a casa sola para que después papá me regañe por su culpa, claro que no – Estaba tan distraída apretando sus puños con rabia, que no notó que un alumno caminaba hacia ella. Él, muy distraído oyendo música en su mp3, ni siquiera se había fijado que la rubia venía delante de él, por tanto –y sin poder evitarlo- chocaron de frente.

Ambos cayeron a suelo en direcciones contrarias debido al fuerte golpe, sintiendo también mucho dolor.

—Auch, pero que problemática ¿Qué no ves por donde caminas? – Reclamó el Nara enfadado, fijándose inmediatamente en si su bajo había sufrido algún daño, pero todo parecía en orden.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Y como te atreves a decirme eso? – Se quejaba Temari, sobándose la cabeza que le había quedado adolorida.

En ese momento ambos se miraron el uno al otro, quedándose perdidos por varios segundos, ella en esos ojos negros y esa mirada de pereza y él, en esos hermosos ojos azules y su mirada decidida, aunque tampoco dejó de mirar lo bien dotada que estaba esa mujer.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

—_¡Dios mío, no lo he imaginado, él de verdad está aquí! _– Se exaltó Matsuri al sentir la calidez de la mano de Gaara sobre la suya, por lo que rápidamente la apartó, de forma algo brusca y torpe.

El pelirrojo por su parte notó lo que acababa de hacer y no se explicaba ¿Por qué demonios había tomado su mano de esa manera? ¿En que estaba pensando cuando lo hizo?

—Perdona… - Se disculpó, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente y dando unos cuantos pasos hacia los asientos, debía buscar lo que lo había traído aquí en primer lugar.

—N-no hay problema… - Susurró la castaña débilmente. Ya no sentía deseos de llorar, más bien estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada, no podía creer que Gaara acababa de oírla cantar y además de todo, había cantado junto a ella.

El pelirrojo finalmente halló su preciado objeto, el cual guardó enseguida seguro de que no lo volvería a perder, entonces se volteó hacia la chica que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, finalmente decidiéndose a hablarle.

—Oye… no entiendo por que no pudiste cantar y tocar frente a todos, lo haces muy bien.

Matsuri lo miró con sorpresa ¿Gaara acababa de adularla? Esto era demasiado para ella, definitivamente no podía ser real.

—¿Tú… tú crees eso? – Preguntó bajando la mirada, sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos porque sabía que si lo hacía se perdería en ellos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, lo que le daba un aspecto bastante dulce, siempre que Gaara la miraba ella estaba sonrojada, era algo graciosa.

—Claro que sí – Respondió sinceramente, sin embargo se sintió un poco incómodo, esta situación era muy extraña ¿Qué hacía él hablando con esa chica rara en medio del salón de música y completamente solos? Y además… ¿Por qué carajo cantó con ella? —. Bueno yo… me voy… - Avisó, para salir de ahí de una vez por todas.

Se sentía extraño, demasiado extraño.

—Gaara… Gaara ha cantado conmigo… - Se dijo llevándose una de sus manos a su pecho. Sentía que su corazón latía mucho más rápido de lo normal, porque era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía, era la primera vez que cantaba frente a una persona además de sí misma, y esa persona había sido su _amado_ Gaara.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, esa mujer era demasiado autoritaria ¿De donde habría salido?

—No te importa quien soy yo, ¿más bien tú quien rayos eres y que haces aquí? ¿No será que eres periodista y andas buscando a Hinata?

—¿Hinata? – Se preguntó la rubia algo confundida, hasta que se percató de lo que él le había dicho —. ¡¿Qué te pasa tarado? ¡Yo no soy ninguna periodista, yo trabajo aquí!

—Oh… ¿En serio? – Cuestionó el Nara algo desconcertado, mientras se ponía de pie perezosamente. Le extendió su mano a la chica para ayudarla, pero ella la apartó haciendo ahínco en que no necesitaba su ayuda, por lo que se incorporó sin más y completamente sola. Shikamaru ahora la observó mejor, vaya que era linda y no cualquier mujer le causaba esa impresión, debido a que no estaba muy interesado en las chicas porque pensaba que si tenía una novia sólo haría su vida más problemática —. De todos modos ¿Quién eres?

—Ya te lo dije, trabajo aquí, mi nombre es Temari y soy la nueva consejera escolar – El chico se quedó algo impresionado ¿Una consejera tan joven y bonita? Seguro que tendría algunos problemas con los pervertidos incorregibles de sus compañeros.

—Ya veo… - Volvió a extender su mano, tratando de ser cortés, ya que ella era mayor era lo menos que podía hacer —. Soy Shikamaru Nara, es un gusto Temari-san.

—¿Eh? – La rubia frunció el ceño mientras le estrechaba la mano, no le gustaba para nada haber sido llamada así, se sentía como una anciana, pero justo cuando iba a replicar se apareció su hermano menor, así que soltó de inmediato la mano de Shikamaru —. Oh Gaara, por fin te encuentro.

—Vámonos Temari – Fue todo lo que dijo el frío muchacho, pasando de largo tanto a su hermana como a su compañero de clases. Todavía estaba perturbado por eso tan insólito que le había sucedido, él no solía acercarse a ninguna mujer de esa manera ¿Entonces por que lo hizo?

Y su hermana simplemente decidió seguirle sin chistar, ya habría tiempo para hablar de nuevo con este tal Shikamaru.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

—Mañana hablaré con él nuevamente… - Se dijo Hinata, dejándose caer de espalda sobre su cómoda cama. Cerró sus ojos y trató de no pensar en esa imagen, pero la sonrisa de Naruto, aquella sincera y alegre, no quería borrarse de sus recuerdos.

A pesar de lo molesto que era, de que la estaba chantajeando, realmente no podía odiarlo como quería, le parecía que ambos eran muy parecidos en cierto punto, porque ambos amaban la música y deseaban ser alguien.

Al final decidió quedarse dormida, lo mejor que ahora podía hacer era descansar y pensar en que mañana sería un nuevo día, un día mucho mejor.

Continuara…

Avance:

Todo parece ir bien para Naruto y su grupo, ya que Hinata le notifica que han conseguido la entrevista. Matsuri decide vencer su miedo, y alentada por unas palabras de Gaara por fin muestra ante sus compañeros su verdadero talento. Ino invita a todo su grupo a una fiesta en donde muchas cosas pueden suceder. Un acercamiento se produce entre Naruto y Hinata guiado por una melodía en común. Y alguien más hará de las suyas en la clase de música, demostrando que también posee un gran talento.

Próximo capítulo: Los sueños pueden cumplirse.

**00000000000000**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Uff, de verdad que en este capítulo traté de esforzarme mucho jejeje, me salió muy largo y cantaron mucho ^^**

**En fin, pronto se vienen cosas aún mejores, así que tendrán que esperar para verlas.**

**¿No son Hinata y Naruto muy graciosos diciendo que se odian?**

**¿Les pareció tierna la escena de Gaara y Matsuri cantando?**

**¿Será que Neji al fin ha encontrado una distracción para su vida?**

**¿Qué sucederá con la relación de Ino y Kiba?**

**Bueno, para que no me lo digan después, aquí las traducciones ^^**

Ooooo

Usotsuki (Antes que nada, esta letra pertenece a Marianne, yo sólo tomé su adaptación porque no hallé otra traducción, pero que quede claro que es suya ^^) Si la quieren oír en español, pongan esto en el buscador de YouTube: School days ~ Usotsuki "mentiroso" Ending ~ (Español latino) *fandub cover*

_Cada vez que de repente me acuerdo de ti_

_No sé porque no puedo respirar_

_Siempre suelo ocultar mi verdadero ser_

_Y no sé que quiero en realidad_

_Yo pensaba que_

_Me entendías de verdad_

_Y confíe en tu sinceridad_

_Nada fue real_

_Y aunque te juré amar_

_Aún no sé si vuelva a confiar_

_Quiero transformar esta débil voz_

_En palabras que expresar_

_Y no lo puedo lograr_

_Y mis lágrimas crecen junto a el_

_Dolor de mi corazón_

_Yo te quise más de lo que tú a mi_

_Fui solo un juego más_

_Y aun así_

_Busca un pretexto para verte una vez más_

_Por favor…. tan solo una vez_

_Xxxx_

I Will Not Bow (No me inclinaré)

_Ahora la oscuridad empieza a subir_

_Ahorra tu aliento, está lejos de terminar_

_Deja a los perdidos y a los muertos detrás _

_Ahora es tu oportunidad de correr para cubrirte_

_No quiero cambiar el mundo_

_Sólo quiero dejarlo más frío_

_Encender la mecha y quemarlo_

_Tomaré el camino que conduce a ninguna parte_

_Todos se han perdido de nuevo_

_Pero yo no me dejaré llevar_

_No me inclinaré_

_No me romperé_

_Voy a callar al mundo a la distancia_

_No voy a caer_

_No voy a desaparecer_

_Te quitaré al aliento desde lejos_

_Ver el final a través de ojos moribundos_

_Ahora la oscuridad se hace cargo_

_Muéstrame donde morir por siempre_

_Tomaré las caídas y correré al cielo _

_Todos se han perdido de nuevo_

_Pero yo no me dejaré llevar_

_No me inclinaré_

_No me romperé_

_Voy a callar al mundo a la distancia_

_No voy a caer_

_No voy a desaparecer_

_Te quitaré al aliento desde lejos_

_Y sobreviviré, paranoico_

_He perdido la voluntad de cambiar_

_Y no estoy orgulloso de mi sangre fría_

_Voy a callar al mundo a la distancia_

_No me inclinaré_

_No me romperé_

_Voy a callar al mundo a la distancia_

_No voy a caer_

_No voy a desaparecer_

_Te quitaré al aliento desde lejos_

_Y sobreviviré, paranoico_

_He perdido la voluntad de cambiar_

_Y no estoy orgulloso de mi sangre fría_

_Voy a callar al mundo a la distancia_


	4. Los sueños pueden cumplirse

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, no sé si me haya tardado demasiado con este capítulo, pero he aquí la conti del fic. Mañana tal vez por fin, después de un siglo, esté "Amores De Secundaria" aunque depende de a que hora salga del trabajo U_U**

**En fin, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, aquí les dejo el fic, que lo disfruten ^^**

**Canciones: **

**Gaara – Give Me A Sign de Breaking Benjamins**

**Karin (En violín) – Cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi.**

**Matsuri – This Is Me (versión en español) de Demi Lobato.**

**Naruto y Hinata – Eres La Música En Mí (versión en español de you are the music in me de High School Musical) por Paulina Holguín y Roger.**

**Xxxx**

_Porque todos buscamos algo en la vida, ese algo que nos dará la felicidad, nuestro sueño…_

**Capitulo 4: Los sueños pueden cumplirse**

—¿Eh? ¿Quieres que entreviste a unos amigos tuyos? – Preguntó la mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos marrones, la cual miró algo confusa a su representada, es decir a la dulce Hinata Hyûga, quien le sonreía alegremente y asentía con la cabeza.

—Así es, Kurenai-san, por favor necesito tu ayuda – Por supuesto y para no meterse en problemas, Hinata omitió que estaba siendo chantajeada por el chico rubio, así que inventó que quería darles una mano a sus "nuevos amigos" de la escuela, cosa bastante difícil de creer para Kurenai, quien sabía que Hinata no era de hacer muchos amigos, pues la conocía desde que era una niña y siempre había sido muy antisocial.

—Está bien, diles que el domingo que viene tengo un tiempo libre, que los atenderé aquí en la oficina – Accedió la mujer de cabello azabache, dando un pequeño suspiro al ver la mirada de felicidad que ponía Hinata.

La conocía a la perfección, sabía que Hinata fingía ser dulce y angelical para agradarle a las demás personas, pero en el fondo escondía una gran tristeza porque jamás podría ser verdaderamente ella misma, siempre debía ser tierna y gentil, cuando deseaba decir lo que en verdad pensaba. Y sin embargo ella era así en realidad, desde niña había sido dulce y buena, sólo que los golpes que la vida le había dado le habían enseñado que siendo sumisa no llegaría a ninguna parte.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Ahí estaba ella, acababa de salir del baño con un cambio de ropa y el cabello suelto y húmedo, ya que después de que el joven de la casa la empapara con la manguera del jardín, la pobre se había tropezado y caído al barro, quedando aún peor que al principio, y le tomó bastante asearse totalmente.

—Uy, pero todo ha sido culpa de ese idiota, no me lo puedo creer ¡Que rabia! – Exclamó enojada, tirando la toalla con la que se secaba el cabello, la cual salió volando.

—Pero que puntería – Se escuchó una voz masculina justo detrás de ella, la cual la tomó por sorpresa, así que se dio la vuelta apresurada y notó que la toalla que acababa de tirar estaba sobre la cabeza de alguien, más específicamente del sujeto que la había empapado.

Neji se quitó la toalla de la cabeza con cara de pocos amigos, sabía que había sido un accidente pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estuviera molesto, aunque después de lo que él le hizo era obvio que se quisiera vengar.

—Dígame una cosa, señorita… - La miró de pies a cabeza, confirmando que no estuvo equivocado sobre su primera impresión de ella, era de verdad muy linda, más aún con el cabello suelto —. ¿Qué hace usted aquí exactamente?

—Mire, señor – Tenten lo miró de forma algo despectiva, por lo que Neji frunció el ceño —. Yo no tengo nada que decirle, a mí me contrató el señor Hiashi-san, así que usted no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Óigame… - Neji estaba a punto de reclamar ¿Quién se creía que era esa chica para hablarle así? Sin embargo antes de poder abrir siquiera la boca, vio como su tío Hiashi se acercaba a ellos.

—Veo que por fin ha llegado señorita, la estaba esperando ayer – Dijo el serio hombre, notando de reojo como su sobrino no le quitaba la vista de encima a esa muchacha, aunque parecía estar enojado había algo más en sus ojos, algo que le pareció muy interesante en alguien como Neji.

—Señor Hiashi, por favor perdone mi demora pero ayer tuve un inconveniente – Se disculpó Tenten con el Hyûga, mientras Neji arqueaba una ceja al no comprender la situación.

—Bien, acompáñeme a mi despacho, necesito hablar con usted.

Tenten asintió y le siguió, mientras Neji aún seguía preguntándose qué podría hacer una chica como ella empleada en su casa.

—Usted debió ser más discreta, me contaron del escándalo que armó en el jardín con mi sobrino Neji y los perros – Dijo algo enojado Hiashi, como si estuviera regañando a la chica, la cual sólo bajó la mirada.

—Perdone Hiashi-san – Se disculpó apenada Tenten, haciendo una leve reverencia —. Sé que este favor que está haciendo por mí es muy grande y yo no debería causarle problemas, pero fue todo un accidente.

—Aunque todavía no entiendo por qué usted prefiere mantenerse como una empleada de esta casa, cuando podría ser una huésped como cualquiera – Dijo Hiashi, quien trataba con mucho respeto a esa chica, porque ella no era lo que aparentaba ser cuando entró en esa casa.

—Porque así será más fácil para mí buscarla, si ella sabe que estoy aquí probablemente huya de nuevo, y no quiero… hasta encontrarla no quiero que se vaya… - Fue su respuesta, mientras sonreía nostálgicamente al hablar de esa persona, alguien muy importante para ella.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Ya había llegado un nuevo día y Naruto estaba sentado sobre el suelo de la azotea de la escuela en espera de cierta chica que le traería una gran noticia. Miraba hacia el cielo, pensando en si podría llegar tan alto como para tocar las estrellas que brillaban por la noche.

—De verdad quiero alcanzarlas… de verdad quiero ser igual que ella… - Sonrió recordando algo que verdaderamente le había hecho feliz, algo que no supo hasta hace muy poco tiempo, la razón por la que su padre odiaba la música, porque creía que todo eso había sido responsable de la muerte de su madre, pero aún así Naruto era feliz sabiendo que su madre tenía un hermoso sueño que pudo hacer realidad, aún cuando eso la llevó a su muerte.

Hinata ingresó a la azotea y observó al rubio mirando al cielo, concentrado en sus pensamientos. Tenía su guitarra en mano, pero no estaba tocando nada con ella.

—N-Naruto… - Lo llamó algo apenada, no entendía por qué verle de esa manera le provocaba ese nudo en su garganta, ese vértigo en el estomago y esos latidos tan fuertes en su corazón.

El mencionado se dio la vuelta, mostrando una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la Hyûga, que no se esperaba un recibimiento tan cálido de parte del que se suponía que era su enemigo a muerte.

—Oh, por fin llegaste, dime ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Hinata bajó la mirada, estaba nerviosa otra vez por la presencia de ese chico, era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía ¿Qué demonios tenía Naruto Namikaze que los demás no?

—Bien, Kurenai-san dice que el domingo puede atenderles, deberán ir al estudio pero como no creo que sepan donde es yo les llevaré.

—¡¿De verdad? – Exclamó emocionado el ojiazul, olvidando todo por un momento y dándole un tremendo y apretado abrazo de agradecimiento a Hinata, quien se quedó desconcertada, no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que alguien le había abrazado de esa manera. Naruto se dio cuenta entonces de lo que había hecho y se alejó algo apenado, rascándose la nuca y medio sonrojado —. Perdona, estaba demasiado feliz.

—Está… está bien – Hinata también se había sonrojado, pero prefirió dejar las cosas así y simplemente irse corriendo, no quería, no le gustaba que su corazón estuviera así de agitado, era muy molesto —. _Baka ¿Qué es lo que hace conmigo?_

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Las clases comenzaban ya y la mayoría de los chicos no tenía ganas de asistir, pues odiaban las matemáticas, además Kakashi-sensei se tardaba una eternidad en llegar, así que estaban aprovechando de hacer vida social en este lapso de tiempo.

—Oigan, Gaara, Sasuke – Llamó Naruto a sus amigos, se sentía muy emocionado por haber conseguido la entrevista con la mánager de Hinata, a pesar de no estar muy orgulloso de sus métodos.

Los dos nombrados le miraron con curiosidad, ya que Naruto se veía muy emocionado por contar eso que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—¿Qué pasa dobe? – Sasuke fue el primero en hablar, ya que Gaara permanecía totalmente serio e inexpresivo como estaba habitualmente, de los tres él era el menos comunicativo, porque Sasuke al menos se tomaba la molestia de hablar un poco más, pero Gaara era muy callado la mayoría del tiempo.

—No saben la noticia que les tengo, he conseguido una entrevista en un estudio de música el domingo, con una mánager muy reconocida.

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron como platos, mientras Sasuke un poco más y saltaba del asiento de la pura impresión que se llevó, Naruto lo había soltado todo muy de golpe y ahora todos le estaban mirando intrigados debido a esa reacción.

Sasuke volvió a sentarse algo avergonzado, haciéndose el que nada pasó.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso Naruto? – Cuestionó aún con sorpresa, pensando en que lo más seguro era que fuese una broma de su amigo, después de todo él era así.

—Es cierto, a menos que sea una broma de mal gusto – Acotó Gaara, también sorprendido aunque no lo demostrara.

—Eso es un secreto, sólo les puedo decir que no es ninguna broma, es la cosa más en serio que he dicho en mi vida, se los aseguro.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí con emoción, tal vez esta era la oportunidad que tanto habían esperado y si era así no la desaprovecharían por nada del mundo.

Los puños del pelirrojo se apretaron de felicidad con la sola idea de hacerse famoso, porque podría por fin demostrar ante todos que su sueño no estaba equivocado, que el camino que eligió era el correcto. Entonces, sin saber por qué, dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia la jovencita con la que había cantado ayer, dándose cuenta de que ella no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que él la estaba viendo se volteó a otro lado totalmente sonrojada.

—_¿Por qué ella siempre me evita? ¿Será que le caigo mal o algo así? _– Pensaba con el ceño fruncido, porque todas las chicas que estaban enamoradas de él se le lanzaban como moscas, era ilógico que una persona que hacía todo lo contrario sintiera algo así por su persona… ¿Y en todo caso que le importaba a él?

Naruto por su parte miró sonriente a la persona que había hecho posible esto, Hinata estaba concentrada en su libro de estudio, pero se distrajo cuando un papelito arrugado cayó sobre su escritorio. Lo tomó con curiosidad y lo estiró para poder leerlo.

"_Muchas gracias por todo Hinata, parece que de verdad sí eres un ángel después de todo. Te devolveré tu grabación inmediatamente después de la entrevista, no importa lo que resulte de ella"_

La Hyûga se volteó para mirar a la persona que le envió el papel, soltando sin querer una encantadora sonrisa que lo dejó algo embobado.

—_¿Q-qué…? ¿Por qué de pronto me siento tan nervioso? _– Se preguntó bajando la mirada; la forma en que Hinata le sonrió no era fingida, sino una muy sincera y real, lo que logró desconcertarlo por un momento.

—¡Buenos días alumnos, perdonen el retraso! – Exclamó Kakashi entrando alegre y despreocupado como siempre, hasta que Sakura se puso de pie apuntándole con su dedo índice acusadoramente.

—¡Más bien debería decir buenas tardes!

Kakashi sólo se llevó una mano a su nuca en señal de arrepentimiento, mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien.

—Bueno, es que no van a creer lo que me pasó…

—¡Mentira! – Exclamó la mayoría del salón, mientras Kakashi pensaba en que ya nadie le respetaba.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Después de la primera clase estaban todos en los patios y los pasillos. Sakura e Ino habían decidido ir a sus casilleros a guardar sus libros de matemáticas y sacar los de la clase siguiente, además aprovecharían de ver su itinerario para mañana.

—Y entonces Sakura ¿Irás el viernes por la noche? He encontrado un lugar genial, tiene karaoke y todo – Comentaba la rubia animadamente, pues tenía muchas ganas de pasarlo bien el fin de semana, ya estaba harta de estudiar tanto desde que las clases habían comenzado.

—No lo sé Ino ¿Para qué me armaste una cita con Naruto? – Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido la peli rosa, pues Naruto no era más que su amigo, no lo vería nunca como otra cosa.

—Vamos Sakura, deja de hacerte la tonta que sabes muy bien lo que Naruto siente por ti – Ino le miró severamente, porque no estaba de acuerdo en permitirle a Sakura seguir haciéndose la inocente con el tema, ella estaba al tanto de que Naruto la quería y no era justo que se portara tan indiferente.

—Es precisamente por eso Ino, no quiero que Naruto se haga ilusiones conmigo, yo nunca me voy a enamorar de él, porque a mí me gusta Sasuke-kun.

Ino simplemente suspiró, no entendía como Sakura podía seguir siendo tan terca con el tema de Sasuke, Sasuke jamás le iba a hacer caso y no sabía cómo lograr que su amiga lo aceptara de una vez.

—¿Sabes Sakura? A veces uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, y mi primo es alguien que no merece tu desprecio – La rubia guardó sus libros algo enojada y se marchó, dejando a una triste Sakura parada en ese lugar, pero tal vez Ino tenía razón y ella estaba despreciado a la persona que quizás era la única que la amaría.

—Escúchala, ella tiene mucha razón – Aquella voz hizo que los ojos de la rosada se abriesen como platos, porque hace más de un año que no la escuchaba, desde que ella se había ido con sus padres a Osaka.

Se volteó y se encontró con la figura de una joven alta, de cabello rojizo y sonrisa confiada. Sus ojos eran de una tonalidad muy parecida a la de su cabello y usaba anteojos ya que su vista no era la mejor.

—N-no puede ser… - La expresión de Sakura no dejaba de ser de sorpresa, hasta que de pronto sonrió con extrema felicidad, arrojándose a los brazos de su _segunda mejor amiga_ —. ¡Karin, volviste!

—¡N-no me abraces en público pelo de chicle! – Le regañó la pelirroja avergonzada, pero el insulto no pareció molestar a la chica, que estaba feliz de volver a verla.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Shikamaru iba por el pasillo de la escuela hacia la cafetería, pues estaba ahí con Chouji, Kiba y el casi siempre ignorado Shino, hasta que le entraron ganas de ir al baño, así que ahora regresaba, pero algo le llamó la atención por el camino y eso fue que la rubia que había conocido la otra vez y que se presentó como la nueva consejera escolar estaba al parecer llegando.

Ella entró en una oficina sin siquiera prestarle atención al chico que no dejaba de mirarla.

—Pf, no es más que una problemática – Se dijo con el ceño fruncido, siguiendo el camino que antes había tomado e ignorando la presencia de esa hermosa chica que aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, le llamaba bastante la atención.

Llagó a la mesa de la cafetería, pero ahí sólo estaban Shino y Chouji.

—¿Y Kiba? – Preguntó mientras se sentaba despreocupadamente.

Chouji no paraba de comer papas fritas, así que fue Shino quien tuvo que responder.

—Dijo que tenía algo que hacer – Fueron todas sus palabras.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Hinata y Matsuri salían juntas del baño de mujeres, sonriendo y charlando sobre tonterías. La verdad era que ninguna de las dos había tenido una amiga de verdad antes y se sentían muy bien pudiendo hablar tan naturalmente entre sí.

Algunas de las chicas de la escuela miraban con envidia a Matsuri, porque ella era la única que estaba cerca de su idol, nadie más tenía ese privilegio.

—Vaya, parece que las chicas de esta escuela antes me ignoraban y ahora me odian – Comentó la castaña con una sonrisa graciosa, no parecía ni triste ni enojada —. Aunque en realidad no me importa, porque soy tu amiga Hinata-chan.

—¡Así se habla! – Exclamó Hinata abrazándola.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar su celular y se dio cuenta de que era una llamada de su primo, así que decidió alejarse un poco de su amiga, la cual quedó sentada en uno de los peldaños de la escalera que iba al segundo piso.

De pronto escuchó un sonido que le llamó la atención, se trataba de alguien que estaba cantando, y no era cualquier persona.

_Dead star shine_

_Light up the sky_

_I'm all out of breath_

_My walls are closing in_

La chica llegó hasta la parte trasera del patio y vio a esa persona que tanto le gustaba, sentado contra la pared y sobre el verde césped, cantando con sus ojos cerrados y escribiendo luego algunas notas en un cuaderno, al parecer estaba escribiendo la canción que cantaba.

Él levantó la mirada y vio a la joven que lo admiraba en silencio. Ella estaba sonrojada y tenía una mano en su pecho, pues sus latidos estaban muy acelerados y estaba tratando de calmarlos.

—¿Qué haces parada ahí? – Habló de pronto el pelirrojo, haciéndola dar un pequeño salto.

—Oh… y-yo… escuché que alguien cantaba y… p-perdón si te molesto… me voy a ir ahora… - La castaña se dio la vuelta dispuesta a correr, pero la voz del chico le hizo detenerse.

—Espera – La llamó con su voz calmada, sin cambiar un segundo su expresión —. Dime ¿Escuchaste la letra de la canción?

—¿Eh? – Exclamó Matsuri algo confundida, pero terminó por asentir con la cabeza, notando de pronto que los ojos del chico mostraban una extraña ansiedad que jamás había visto antes.

—¿Cómo te ha parecido? Es primera vez que escribo una canción y no estaba seguro de lo que debía poner – Dijo Gaara bajando la mirada. Matsuri de alguna forma se sentía halagada, era la primera vez que veía una faceta diferente de Gaara, porque para ella era una persona totalmente perfecta, pero ahora se veía tan humano como todos los demás, se había dado cuenta de que él no era diferente del resto de las personas, sentía dudas e inquietudes como todos, y lejos de decepcionarla le hacía de alguna manera algo feliz.

—Oh… me ha gustado mucho… ¿Cuando la tengas completa podría mostrármela otra vez? - Dijo sonriendo alegremente, inclinando un poco su cabeza sin disimular sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Gaara la quedó mirando fijamente, deslumbrado por el brillo que la presencia de ella parecía desprender.

—_Ella es… realmente, muy linda… _- Pensó volviendo a desviar la mirada ¿Cómo había podido siquiera imaginar algo semejante? Pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que la miraba se daba cuenta de ello, Matsuri no era igual que las demás chicas.

Después de eso la castaña se alejó corriendo del lugar, no podía creer que nuevamente había hablado con él de frente, a pesar de que en esta ocasión varios metros los separaban.

—Matsuri… - Susurró el pelirrojo, era la primera vez que decía su nombre pero ella no lo había escuchado.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Hinata terminó la llamada con su primo y se volteó, notando que en frente de ella aparecía una hermosa flor blanca, que la tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Q-qué?

—Hola, Hinata-san – La saludó aquel chico castaño, sonriéndole de forma encantadora. Hinata estaba algo sorprendida ya que no cualquier se atrevía a acercársele de esa manera —. Una flor para otra flor.

—¿Tú eres… Kiba no es así? – Preguntó la Hyûga algo confusa, pues no recordaba todos los nombres de sus compañeros, pero él había hecho una especial presentación con su guitarra, así que tampoco era tan fácil olvidarlo.

—Así es, que bien que recuerdes mi nombre porque por mi parte yo jamás podría olvidar el tuyo – Dijo Kiba, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en los labios de Hinata.

—Gracias – Fue todo lo que ella dijo, se sentía bien que un chico tan guapo la halagara, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas por parte de toda la gente.

Sin embargo no sabía que acercándose a ese chico se metería en un gran problema.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Aquel día las horas habían pasado muy rápido y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, los clubes ya comenzaban. Los chicos del club de música se encontraban entrando a su salón.

—Por cierto ¿Cuándo fue que volviste Karin, y por qué no nos habías dicho nada? – Interrogaba Ino, quien miraba de reojo como su novio parecía embobado con la chica Hyûga, lo que ciertamente no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

—Bueno, hace como una semana pero tuve problemas con la inscripción en la escuela y eso, y bueno no les dije porque era sorpresa – Respondió la chica pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos y volteado a ver a cierto chico en específico, el cual también la miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa —. Y díganme algo… ¿Sasuke tiene novia?

—No – Fue Sakura quien le contestó, pero con el ceño fruncido. Ahora que lo recordaba Karin siempre había estado enamorada de Sasuke, así como ella, de hecho ellas tres se hicieron amigas por haber sido "fans" de Sasuke.

Karin notó el tono áspero que usó Sakura para responderle, verdaderamente se notaba que no le caía nada bien que a ella le gustara Sasuke, pero no le veía nada de malo al tema, porque Sasuke era soltero y sin compromisos, además si no se fijaba en su amiga y en ella sí Sakura no tenía por qué reclamarle.

—Bueno, cambiando de tema – La chica de lentes miró a sus amigas, pero más atrás divisó a un sujeto que no había visto nunca. Sonreía como un idiota y no para de mirarla ¿Acaso era algún bicho raro o algo por el estilo? —. Chicas… ¿Quién es el idiota de allá?

Las dos se dieron la vuelta y le reconocieron enseguida.

—Oh, él es Suigetsu Hozuki, llegó hace no mucho, pero es un buen chico – Dijo Ino, sin embargo su descripción del chico no convenció del todo a Karin, quien lo veía con muy malos ojos pues le ponía nerviosa que la mirara tan fijamente.

Matsuri estaba sentada muy derecha y muy nerviosa, sabía que hoy sí o sí debía tocar el piano y cantar frente a sus compañeros, pero no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer, no sabía si sería capaz. Miró hacia donde estaba su amiga Hinata, quien discutía por teléfono con alguien.

—Dios… ¿Qué haré? – Se preguntó bajando la mirada.

—¿Te refieres a tu presentación de hoy? – Escuchó una voz a su costado, una voz grave y masculina que la hizo temblar por completo, pues sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía. Se volteó mecánicamente y notó como ese chico pelirrojo ocupaba el asiento vacío junto al suyo.

La miraba fijamente, como si quisiera descubrir algo en ella que nadie hubiera visto, pero al cabo de unos segundos, una pequeña sonrisa se delineó en sus labios.

—¿Por qué me ves así? No muerdo ¿Sabes?

—P-perdón… - Matsuri bajó la mirada totalmente avergonzada. Estaba sonrojada y su corazón otra vez estaba agitado, pero se suponía que debía disimular aunque sea un poco o él se daría cuenta de lo que sentía cada vez que lo tenía cerca —. G-Gaara-sam… -san… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sólo llámame Gaara, y la respuesta a tu pregunta es que… sólo quería agradecerte por lo de hace rato – Dijo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado para ya no mirarla. No entendía por qué, pero se le hacía muy fácil hablar con ella y a la vez era muy complicado, porque la frágil presencia de ella lo hacía sentir nervioso.

—N-no hay de qué… yo sólo dije lo que me pareció de tu canción… me gusta… me gusta mucho tu voz… - La castaña finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo, al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía con ella, por lo que ambos se vieron fijamente en ese instante.

—_Los ojos de Gaara… son tan hermosos… _- Pensó Matsuri, sin darse cuenta que aún seguía viéndole fijamente, sin apartar la mirada a pesar de que jamás había sido capaz de algo así.

Hinata terminó su llamada y se acercó a su amiga, la cual parecía en un trance junto con ese chico del grupo de Naruto. Al principio se sorprendió un poco, pero al darse cuenta de la mirada de Matsuri lo notó enseguida; ella estaba enamorada de ese chico.

—Disculpen, Matsuri-chan… ¿Gaara-san cierto? Ya va a empezar la clase – Les avisó algo apenada por tener que interrumpir ese momento.

Matsuri se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y enseguida se volteó aún más roja que antes, mientras que Gaara se paró también algo apenado y le dio la espala a las dos chicas, dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes decidió decir unas últimas palabras.

—Oye, no tengas miedo de estar en un escenario, eres muy talentosa – Y sin más se alejó unos cuantos pasos, hacia donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke esperándole, hablando muy animados con Suigetsu Hozuki.

Matsuri estaba sorprendida ¿De verdad Gaara acababa de decirle que era talentosa? Alguien tan perfecto como él…

—Matsuri-chan, perdón por interrumpir tu momento especial pero ya viene Kakashi-sensei – Se disculpó Hinata, sentándose en el lugar que segundos atrás ocupaba Gaara. Matsuri la quedó mirando y, volvió a sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Hinata.

—N-no era ningún momento especial, sólo estábamos hablando…

—Sí, lo que digas – Dijo la ojiperla, sin dejar de sonreír. Era obvio que no le había creído una sola palabra a Matsuri, bastaba con mirarla para darse cuenta de que se derretía sólo con ver a Gaara, y con justa razón, el chico estaba como para comérselo, aunque ella ya había conocido a un montón de jóvenes así de guapos en sus giras.

—¿Y que hacías tan juntito con Matsuri-chan, eh Gaara? – Interrogó Naruto apenas el pelirrojo llegó junto a ellos, pero éste le ignoró olímpicamente desviando la mirada.

—No te importa.

—Oye, no me vas a decir que te nos has enamorado ¿O sí? – Bromeó ésta vez Sasuke, podía ser un amargado y todo, pero pagaría por ver a Gaara cabreado.

—Ya les dije que no es de su incumbencia – Respondió cortante el chico, aunque en ningún momento negó la afirmación hecha por Sasuke.

—Bueno, dejen a ese amargado en paz y mejor hablemos sobre lo del grupo – Les interrumpió Suigetsu, captando la atención de los tres muchachos —. ¿Ya decidieron a quien van a poner de baterista? Yo lo sería encantado, pero ya saben que tengo mi banda.

—Ahora que lo dices es cierto… - Naruto se llevó una mano a su mentón en pose pensativa, hasta que recordó lo de ayer, como habían sonado perfectamente bien con ese chico nuevo, el cual ahora estaba sentado unas sillas más atrás —. ¿Y si le preguntamos a Sai?

Gaara y Sasuke sólo miraron a Sai, la verdad no era una mala idea preguntarle si quería ser parte del grupo, después de todo no creían encontrar a alguien tan bueno y menos faltando tan poco para el domingo.

—¡Buenas a todos mis alumnos! – Saludó Kakashi muy animado, parecía que le acababan de renovar la pila. Se sentó en un puesto delante de todos, revisando la lista que traía en sus manos —. Bien, hoy pasarán adelante quienes me faltaron ayer… - El peli plata notó un nuevo nombre en su lista, se trataba de una mujer —. ¿Karin?

La nombrada se puso de pie sonriente, llevando consigo un instrumento que nadie más había tocado; se trataba de un violín.

—Oh, así que tocarás el violín… - Dijo Kakashi algo sorprendido, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza, parándose en medio del escenario.

—Así es, tocaré "cuatro estaciones, invierno" de Vivaldi – Declaró la chica, comenzando a tocar inmediatamente después de sus palabras.

Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la música que estaba interpretando, sorprendiendo a todos con lo maravillosamente bien que tocaba ese instrumento.

—_Vaya, la pelirroja no es tan torpe como parece… _- Pensó Suigetsu, sonriendo complacido al observar tal talento en esa chica.

Cuando Karin acabó todos aplaudieron admirados y Matsuri supo que era ahora o nunca, era su turno de pasar al frente y lograr brillar como no había podido ayer; hoy tenía que hacerlo.

—_No voy a decepcionarlo… no lo haré… _- Pensó decidida. Se levantó apenas escuchó su nombre, con una mirada de determinación que antes no tenía.

—Suerte – Le susurró Hinata con una sonrisa. Ella estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas, pero sabía que al principio era difícil, para ella también lo había sido.

—Bien, Matsuri ¿Hoy con que nos deleitarás? – Preguntó Kakashi mirando a la castaña, tratando de transmitirle confianza para que no sucediera lo de ayer, no quería ver fracasar a su alumna nuevamente, él adoraba verlos a todos triunfar, haciendo lo que querían de verdad.

—Esta es una canción que yo… que yo compuse hace tiempo… - Dijo Matsuri algo nerviosa, sentándose frente al piano una vez más —. _Una vez oí que si sientes nervios de hacer algo frente a mucha gente, debes cerrar los ojos e imaginar que estás sola… _- Pensó cerrando los ojos, por lo que soltó una pequeña sonrisa —. _Estoy sola… No… él está conmigo, a mi lado… Gaara…_

Por un momento miró al pelirrojo, fue sólo un segundo, pero él lo notó, y fue entonces que ella comenzó a tocar en el piano una suave melodía, agregando segundos después su dulce voz.

_Desde muy niña siempre actué_

_Con timidez_

_Con el miedo de decir_

_Todo de una vez_

Todos se habían quedado en silencio oyéndola, su voz era muy suave y no sonaba muy fuerte, pero eso cambió en un momento en que el volumen de su voz aumentó.

_Tengo un sueño en mí_

_Que brillando está_

_Lo dejare salir_

_Por fin tú sabrás_

_._

_Lo que soy, es real_

_Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy_

_Deja que la luz, brille en mí_

_Ahora sí, sé quien soy_

_No hay manera de ocultar_

_Lo que siempre he querido ser_

_Lo que soy_

Parecía una especie de revelación, como si con esto estuviera afirmando que abandonaba su timidez y que de ahora en adelante afrontaría todo lo que le esperaba, era por eso que se sentía tan bien, finalmente no tenía miedo, así que abrió sus ojos para mirar a sus compañeros, sonriéndoles cálidamente.

_Sabes lo que es estar_

_En este oscuridad_

_Con un sueño de alcanzar_

_Ser estrella y brillar_

_._

_Que parece estar_

_Tan lejos hoy de aquí_

_Tengo que creer_

_En mí_

_Solo así sabré_

Nadie pensó que esa tímida jovencita tendría tal talento.

_Lo que soy, es real_

_Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy_

_Deja que la luz, brille en mí_

_Ahora sí, sé quien soy_

_No hay manera de ocultar_

_Lo que siempre he querido ser_

_Lo que soy_

Los miró a todos de nuevo, pero en el fondo sólo lo estaba viendo a él, esperando que él entendiera sus palabras. Y Gaara sabía que ella le estaba hablando, que ella estaba diciéndole todo eso a él y nadie más. Era extraño lo que ella le producía; una sensación de calidez inexplicable, que le hacía querer estar muy cerca de su persona, verla sonreír como lo hacía ahora. Era simplemente irresistible el deseo de querer conocerla un poco más.

_Eres esa voz que habita en mí_

_Por eso estoy cantando_

_Quiero encontrarte_

_Voy a encontrarte_

_._

_Eres lo que falta en mí_

_Canción dentro de mí_

_Quiero encontrarte_

_Voy a encontrarte_

_._

_Lo que soy, es real_

_Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy_

_Deja que la luz, brille en mí_

_No hay manera de ocultar_

_Lo que siempre he querido ser_

_Lo que soy_

Y finalmente terminó, recibiendo un fuerte aplauso por parte de todos, lo que la hizo volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de que por fin había dejado de tener miedo, había cantado y tocado el piano frente a todos sus compañeros y ellos no se burlaron, al contrario, la halagaban por eso, porque lo había hecho muy bien.

—_Muchas gracias Gaara… si no fuera por ti… si no fuera por las fuerzas que me has dado seguramente yo no hubiera sido capaz… por eso yo… te amo _– Matsuri sonrió alegremente, regresando a su asiento con energías renovadas.

—Muy bien, así se hace Matsuri-chan – La felicitó Hinata sonriente, a lo que su amiga sólo asintió con la cabeza.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

El viernes en la noche había llegado casi sin que lo notaran y tal y como lo había anunciado Ino, hoy saldrían a divertirse un rato ya que las clases los tenían hartos a todos.

—¿Estás segura de que Sasuke-kun viene? – Preguntó Sakura por quinta vez, haciendo que Ino entornara los ojos ante su insistencia; en verdad ya la tenía cansada con el tema de Sasuke de allá para acá, parecía un disco rayado.

—Ya te dije que sí, Naruto me llamó y me dijo que venía con Sasuke y Gaara, y no sé quien más – Volvió a responder algo aburrida.

Las dos estaban sentadas en un parque de la ciudad. El cielo estaba oscuro y las luces eléctricas iluminaban el lugar, haciéndolo bastante agradable.

—Que bien… - Dijo Sakura soltando un suspiro. A veces se sentía como una de esas fans sicópatas de Sasuke ¿Pero que podía hacer? Estaba loca por él, quería que Sasuke la notara aunque sea un poco, por eso hoy se había arreglado de manera especial.

Su cabello largo lo había amarrado en una coleta baja, ya que siempre lo traía suelto ahora había decidido tomarlo. Sus ojos jades estaban levemente delineados de negro. Usaba una blusa color turquesa y una pollera corta de mezclilla.

Ino por su parte usaba un jeans blanco, bastante ajustado al cuerpo y una remera color negro que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Su cabello estaba amarrado como siempre, luciendo más su cuerpo.

—Buenas – Se acercó Kiba, tomando a Ino del mentón para darle un beso en los labios. La rubia le rodeó por el cuello y correspondió a su beso, sonriendo luego de separarse mientras Sakura les veía con cierto fastidio.

El castaño usaba un jeans azul oscuro y encima una remera musculosa de color negro con letras rojas estampadas en el pecho.

—Que bueno que has llegado amor, te tardaste un poco – Le regañó la rubia abrazándolo, parecía una verdadera tonta cuando estaba con él, porque quería demostrarle cuanto lo quería.

Kiba sólo la abrazaba en silencio, pero en su mente había otra persona, alguien a quien se moría por ver esta noche.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Matsuri estaba asombrada observando aquella enorme e imponente mansión donde se encontraba ahora. Si sólo con el jardín se había quedado pasmada, ahora que estaba dentro estaba realmente maravillada.

—La casa de Hinata-chan es increíble… - Susurró para sí misma. Estaba esperando a su amiga en el recibidor, ya que ambas habían sido invitadas por Ino habían decidido asistir juntas y como Matsuri no tenía forma de regresar después, Hinata le había ofrecido pasar la noche en su "casa".

—Perdona la espera, Matsuri-chan – Saludó la joven Hyûga luego de haber bajado las escaleras, alumbrando el ambiente con su refinada presencia. Matsuri sonrió, bajando la mirada luego de unos segundos —. ¿Uh, que pasa?

—Hinata-chan, perdón por pedirte que me prestes algo… es que yo no tengo nada decente que usar…

—No hay problema, para mí es muy agradable compartir mis cosas contigo, por favor sígueme a mi cuarto – Ofreció amablemente la Hyûga, a lo que Matsuri sólo asintió con la cabeza. De verdad aún le parecía increíble haberse hecho amiga de alguien como ella, una persona tan admirada y linda, deseaba ser como Hinata.

Por otro lado Hinata estaba feliz, era la primera vez que traía a una amiga a su casa, le gustaba pensar en que podía hacer ahora que tenía a alguien con quien compartir sus cosas, tal vez le contara sobre lo que estaba pasando con cierto rubio insoportable.

Cuando Matsuri vio el cuarto de Hinata tuvo que parpadear varias veces para comprobar que no estaba alucinando, pues era un lugar realmente precioso y bien decorado, como la habitación de una princesa. Ella no tenía cosas de ese tipo, a pesar de lo mucho que su madre trabajaba el dinero no alcanzaba para tener lujos, por eso deseaba algún día poder retribuirle todo lo que ella le daba.

—Bien, Matsuri-chan ¿Qué vestido vas a escoger? – Preguntó la ojiperla, abriendo una puerta que daba a una habitación contigua, absolutamente repleta de ropa y colgadores ¿Eso era un armario?

—Santo cielo ¡¿Cuántos vestidos tienes ahí, un millón? – Exclamó totalmente asombrada Matsuri, mientras a Hinata le aparecía una gotita en la frente debido a la graciosa expresión de la castaña.

—Yo no diría que tantos… - Fue todo lo que dijo, pero la verdad es que Matsuri no estaba tan alejada con su cifra, Hinata tenía todo tipo de ropa porque siempre debía lucir bien, había incluso algunas cosas que sólo había usado una vez y después se acumulaban en ese cuarto sin que las volviera siquiera a mirar —. Ya sé, para que la próxima vez no te tenga que prestar algo, te regalaré algunas de mis cosas ¿Te parece?

—P-pero eso es demasiado, no puedo aceptar algo así…

—Vamos, si yo ni las uso, a ti te pueden servir más que a mí – Insistió Hinata, a lo que Matsuri no pudo volver a negarse pues de verdad que Hinata tenía unas cosas preciosas, y si se las daba tan desinteresadamente…

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Suigetsu y nada menos que Sai, iban rumbo al parque a reunirse con sus amigos. El último iba tan callado como el pelirrojo y eso desesperaba un poco a Naruto, que se supone lo había invitado para hablar sobre lo de unirse al grupo, de hecho lo habían comentado ya con él y quedó en que lo pensaría durante esta noche.

—Bueno, Gaara y Sai, digan algo que me estoy volviendo loco con tanto silencio – Habló de pronto el rubio, rompiendo el tenso ambiente, aunque ambos muchachos lo ignoraron y Sasuke soltó un suspiro, mientras Suigetsu reía divertido.

—Oh, déjalos, sabes que con Gaara no funcionará, y Sai parece ser de los mismos – Opinó el albino.

Naruto se llevó ambas manos a la nuca y siguió caminando, tratando de ignorar a ese par de aburridos, y no es que Sasuke hablara mucho tampoco pero al menos era un poco más sociable, era cierto que Sasuke de amargado tenía mucho, sin embargo hablaba con las personas, no como Gaara que sólo lo hacía cuando era necesario.

Al menos venía Suigetsu, él era de esos que tampoco se callaban nunca, así como él.

—Bueno, ya estamos llegando – Volvió a hablar Naruto, quien al mirar hacia el lugar donde les esperaban Ino, Kiba y Sakura, se quedó maravillado con la imagen de la peli rosa. Su corazón bombeaba mucho más rápido y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, porque verdaderamente estaba enamorado de ella y quería estar a su lado, sin importar qué, quería estar a su lado.

—_Sakura… luce muy bien _– Pensó Sasuke al observarla. Nunca se fijaba mayormente en ella, no le prestaba atención a su persona, pero hoy no podía dejar de verla, algo en ella la hacía ver inusual, no como siempre.

—¡Hola chicos! – Les saludó alegremente la Haruno, bajando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco al mirar al azabache —. Hola Sasuke-kun.

—Hmp, hola – Desvió la mirada luego de haber respondido, de alguna forma no le gustaba como ella le miraba, parecía tan feliz de verlo, de tenerlo cerca, y ese era un sentimiento demasiado dulce para él; odiaba el dulce.

—¿Quién más nos falta? – Preguntó Naruto algo desinteresado.

—Falta la chica idol, Ino la invitó a ella y a su amiga, oh y Shikamaru, Chouji y Shino – Respondió Sakura, sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke ni un segundo.

—¿Y a mí no me nombras pelo de chicle? – Se escuchó una voz femenina a espaldas de todos. Los chicos se voltearon y pudieron observar a la recién llegada, Karin, quien vestía con una blusa cómoda de mangas cortas y un jeans desgastado de color negro.

—Pero si eres tú, no pensé que venías, siempre has sido una antisocial – Habló Sasuke con indiferencia, logrando molestar a la pelirroja, quien le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, sonriendo forzadamente.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices Sasuke? Me vas a hacer molestar – Todos reían ante la escena, típica de dos amigos como ellos, porque era así, la única amistad del sexo femenino que tenía Sasuke era Karin, muy a pesar de todas sus fans. Era bien sabido lo que la pelirroja sentía hacia el Uchiha, pero lo de ellos no había pasado de la relación de amigos que llevaban.

—Bueno… - Naruto desvió la mirada y soltó un suspiro ¿Así que Hinata venía? Bueno, al menos podrían hablar un poco sobre lo que sucedería en dos días, ya que al fin el domingo sería la entrevista con la mánager de la ojiperla y estaba algo nervioso por eso —. Chicos, mientras tanto nos vamos yendo ¿Les parece? Los demás seguro saben donde buscarnos.

—Sí, es lo mejor – Opinó Ino, estando de acuerdo con su primo, a quien guiñó un ojo en forma de complicidad, señalando a su amiga rosada sin que ésta se diera cuenta y provocando un leve sonrojo en el joven de ojos azules.

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar en donde celebrarían esta noche el término de la semana escolar, beberían y bailarían hasta ya no poder más, o al menos lo harían los más desatados, porque siempre había quien se quedaba sentado toda la noche sin hacer nada.

El sonido de un teléfono móvil se escuchó y fue Gaara quien respondió, algo fastidiado.

—Te dije que no te quería ver ahí, oh vamos no soy un niño – Refunfuñaba molesto al teléfono. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke supieron al instante que se trataba de su hermana mayor, quien más parecía su madre —. De acuerdo, es en el karaoke que está cerca del centro comercial. No, no volveré hasta muy tarde así que no me esperes, que no, te lo advierto, no vengas a buscarme – Y sin más el pelirrojo cortó la comunicación.

—Temari-san se preocupa demasiado ¿No crees?

—Así es Naruto, ella cree que por ser la mayor tiene el derecho de ser como mi madre, pero para mí no es así – Gaara desvió la mirada y no volvió a hablar durante todo el camino, mientras que Naruto recordaba vagamente algunas cosas sobre su propia madre, a quien también había perdido trágicamente.

A veces no entendía a su amigo, al menos él tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por su bienestar, pero Naruto… ¿A quien tenía Naruto? Su padre no le hacía el menor caso, sólo se la pasaba trabajando y cuando le hablaba era para regañarlo. Podía decir que contaba con su padrino Jiraiya, pero eso no era lo mismo.

—_Madre… te extraño, aunque sé que estás feliz aún no puedo dejar de pensarte… _- Naruto soltó un suspiro y continuó el camino junto a sus amigos.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

—Oh… - Exclamó sorprendida Matsuri cuando tanto ella como Hinata llegaron al lugar de reunión con sus amigos. Era una especie de disco, pero que además contaba con bar y karaoke para la entretención, así como conciertos en vivo.

—Tampoco había venido a un lugar así, estoy algo sorprendida – Dijo Hinata, bajando los lentes oscuros que cubrían sus claros ojos perla.

Las dos estaban paradas frente a esa construcción, observándola fijamente. La Hyûga llevaba el cabello tomado en una coleta baja, que caía sobre su hombro derecho, mientras que usaba un bonito vestido color aguamarina, que le llegaba justo a las rodillas y tenía una graciosa caía en A desde la cintura. Encima llevaba una chaquetilla blanca y usaba sandalias de color negro. La verdad es que no era fácil reconocerla, cuando no usaba su ropa llamativa y ocultaba sus ojos claros, podía verse como cualquier otra joven normal.

Matsuri mientras tanto llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes color vino, el cual iba algo ceñido al cuerpo, especialmente en la cintura y las caderas, pero desde ese punto caía suelto hasta más arriba de las rodillas. También llevaba unas calzas negras, cubriendo sus piernas hasta la pantorrilla. Un pequeño lazo cruzaba justo debajo de su busto y además llevaba botines de color negro. Su cabello iba suelto, igual que siempre, aunque de cierta forma se veía distinta.

—Bueno, será mejor entrar – Hinata tomó la mano de su amiga y la jaló hacia el interior del local. Ambas estaban un poco nerviosas, ninguna solía asistir a ese tipo de lugares, aunque se sintieron mejor al ver a sus compañeros de escuela.

—Vamos ahí, Hinata-chan – Le dijo Matsuri, alzando su mano para saludar a Ino y Sakura, quienes agitaban sus manos a modo de saludo para hacerse notar.

Las dos jóvenes llegaron frente a sus compañeros de clases, llamando sobre todo la atención masculina, podría decirse que eran una especie de rareza entre todas esas chicas. Naruto no podía despegar su vista de aquella chica, Hinata lucía verdaderamente hermosa, más de lo normal, pero él no era el único que la miraba.

A pesar de estar abrazando a su novia, los ojos de Kiba sólo podían verla a ella, a la idol que robaba ahora todas las miradas de los presentes en ese lugar. Tal vez más de alguno la había reconocido, pero viéndola tan acompañada no se atreverían a acercarse.

—Gracias por habernos invitado Ino-san, Sakura-san – Les dijo Hinata, sonriéndole cálidamente a las dos chicas, que respondieron con otra sonrisa.

En ese momento la castaña se sintió observada, desvió unos centímetros la mirada hacia su costado y pudo notar los ojos fijos de esa persona que le hacía suspirar sobre sí misma. Se sintió avergonzada entonces, así que simplemente miró hacia otro lugar, tratando de ignorar la presencia de Gaara.

—_Aún hace eso… ¿Por qué ella me evita? No me gusta que lo haga _– Pensó el pelirrojo, también desviando la mirada luego de unos segundos, sin comprender por qué se sentía necesitado de la atención de esa tímida joven, que por lo demás lucía preciosa esa noche.

Las recién llegadas se sentaron junto al grupo, mientras que se oía como un tipo hablaba un par de cosas en el escenario, hasta que de pronto unos chicos salieron a cantar, pues acababa de comenzar el karaoke.

—Que problemático, cantan peor que mi madre – Dijo cierto pelinegro, llegando al grupo junto con los demás faltantes. Se sentó al lado de Ino y Kiba, mientras éstos veían la patética presentación.

—La verdad es que me duelen un poco los oídos, pero hay que soportarlo supongo – Habló Kiba sonriendo, abrazando un poco más fuerte a su novia, quien sólo correspondió el gesto —. Deberían sacar a uno de los chicos, lo harían mejor.

—A mí me parece divertido – Opinó Hinata, soltando una sonrisa al ver la escena de esos chicos dando su mejor esfuerzo, aunque sonaban horrible, lo importante para ella era tener las ganas y la energía para plantarse frente a tanta gente.

—Lo dice una persona que ha estado en miles de escenarios ¿No? – Naruto la miró algo serio, provocando que el ceño de la chica se frunciera —. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

—Podría hacerlo, pero ya todos me han oído cantar antes ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú? – De pronto el ambiente se sentía tenso, esos dos se miraban y se hablaban con mucha familiaridad, tanto que algunos estaban un tanto sorprendidos por eso.

—Sabes que yo no soy cantante – Respondió Naruto desviando la mirada. Nunca se había tenido fe en ese aspecto, para él lo fundamental era tocar la guitarra y según su propia perspectiva, no tenía una buena voz.

—Oh, pues yo más bien creo que tienes miedo.

Bien, eso había sido un desafío y Naruto no dejaría que nadie le pasara por encima sin hacer algo, si esa Hinata quería, guerra, guerra iba a tener.

—Está bien, cantaré, pero tú lo harás conmigo, claro si te atreves – Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. Los demás se sentían completamente ignorados, no entendían en qué momento ese par se había olvidado de su existencia y sólo se habían concentrado en sí mismos.

Como respuesta, Hinata se puso de pie decidida y caminó hacia el escenario, tomando en sus manos el micrófono apenas el chico dejó de cantar. Ahora sí que fue reconocida por sus fans, ya que había muchos en el lugar, pero nadie se había atrevido a acercarse al darse cuenta de que su dulce expresión ahora era bastante diferente.

—Mira eso, es Hinata-chan – Murmuraban algunos de los asistentes, pero Hinata ignoraba eso, sólo quería demostrar a Naruto que no le asustaba para nada. Miró al sujeto que se encargaba de lanzar las pistas y mostró cinco dedos, haciendo alusión a que quería el tema número cinco.

El sujeto asintió con la cabeza y, tan pronto como la música comenzó, Hinata mostró su hermosa voz.

_Na na na na, si_

_Eres la música en mí_

_._

_Son las palabras "Había una vez"_

_Las que hacen que tú escuches_

Absolutamente todos le voltearon a ver, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y una vez más, como tantas veces, dejaba que su instinto le guiara.

Naruto se acercó al escenario, prácticamente arrancando el micrófono de las manos del otro muchacho que lo sostenía, mientras miraba a la ojiperla aún seriamente.

_Al soñar puedes encontrar_

_Un buen momento o final de cuento_

El rubio subió al escenario, acercando el micrófono a sus labios, posando sus ojos azules sobre la única figura a su lado.

Y comenzó a cantar junto a ella…

_Eres la canción_

_Y la orquestación_

_Que en mi cabeza_

_Vueltas da_

Hinata se quedó sorprendida por unos segundos, cuando le desafió a cantar jamás se esperó que él lo hiciera tan bien. Naruto no sólo tocaba la guitarra, él también sabía cantar y podía hacer que su voz y la de Hinata sonaran perfectamente en armonía, tanto que los oyentes estaban fascinados con el improvisado dúo.

_La voz se oyó (voz se oyó)_

_Y el ruido no_

_Y el tema listo esta_

_Mmm. me llevas tú_

Hinata lo miró, sonriendo, cosa que al principio lo desconcertó, pero luego entendió que ella trataba de desafiarlo de nuevo, quería ver si era capaz de seguir su ritmo en el escenario.

La voz de la Hyûga era impecable, lo demostraba cada vez que cantaba ella sola.

_Al ritmo de la canción_

_Siento la conexión_

Pero Naruto tampoco se quedaba atrás. La miraba a los ojos y la seguía cuando ella daba vueltas por el escenario como una niña, mostrando esa cálida sonrisa.

_Oh, eres la música en mí_

_Si se siente bien y también se ve_

_Y nos trajo aquí por que_

_Porque eres la música en mí_

_._

_Na na na na_

_Oh_

_Na na na na_

_Yeh, Yeh, Yeh_

_Na na na na_

_Eres la música en mí_

Ahora ella no parecía fingir; le gustaba cantar con Naruto, simplemente sus voces combinadas le llegaban al alma y la llenaban de deseos de seguir interpretando aquella canción, sin dejar de observar la profundidad de esos ojos azules que parecían tan brillantes en ese momento, como si esto que estaba pasando fuese algo mágico.

Naruto jamás lo había dicho a nadie, pero le gustaba cantar, cuando estaba a solas y tocaba la guitarra, cantaba también, a pesar de saber que no tenía la mejor voz del mundo, sin embargo hacerlo ahora con Hinata era totalmente distinto.

Tal y como decía esa letra, había una extraña conexión en ese momento, algo que más tarde les uniría aún más.

Continuara…

Avance:

Los chicos disfrutan de una noche de fiesta, en donde muchas cosas pueden suceder. Temari irrumpe en el lugar para encontrar a su hermano menor, pero tiene un "cálido" recibimiento por parte de otra persona. El domingo finalmente ha llegado y es hora de que los chicos se presenten ante Kurenai, aún sin haber recibido una respuesta de Sai de si formará o no parte del grupo. En el estudio, ocurre otro acercamiento entre Hinata y Naruto, en donde pueden hablar más abiertamente de sus vidas, mientras el serio y frío Gaara no entiende por qué no puede ser igual con cierta castaña.

Próximo capítulo: Cuando estoy frente a ti.

**00000000000000**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Bien, creo que me despido por ahora, perdón por dejar a algunas parejas de lado en este capi, pero quería centrarme en ciertas cosas, aunque en el próximo habrá mucho más de todo ^^**

**Bueno, nos leemos posiblemente mañana en mi otro fic ¿Ok?**

**¡Bye!**


	5. Cuando estoy frente a ti

**¡Hola!**

**OH, por fin después de un siglo he podido sacar la continuación de este fic, mátenme xD Ok, no, si lo hacen ya no hay conti ^^**

**Bueno, dedico este capítulo a todos mis lectores por ser siempre tan pacientes conmigo ¡Los adoro! Espero de todo corazón que esta conti les agrade ^^**

**La canción es la misma del capi anterior, sólo que esta es la parte que sigue.**

**Atención: hoy tenemos NaruHina, GaaMatsu, NejiTen, ShikaTema y una pequeña introducción al SasuSaku, SuiKa y otra parejita más que he decido poner, a ver si a alguien le alegra xD.**

**PD: perdón si hay faltas de ortografía xD**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 5: Cuando estoy frente a ti**

_Te conocía sin verte aún_

_¿Qué pasó?_

_Yo no sé, no sé que fue_

Sus voces seguían en completa armonía, disfrutando de aquel momento con alegría, sonriendo, dándose vueltas por todo el pequeño escenario, mientras la gente comenzaba a fijar su atención en ellos, en especial sobre la joven idol, que ya había sido reconocida por más de alguno de sus fans presentes, que estaban demasiado emocionados por este "concierto" tan inesperado.

_Cantando dije mucho más_

_Y fue muy fácil (muy fácil)_

_Porque mi esencia viste_

En ese momento Hinata recordó cuando Naruto la había descubierto, cuando vio a través de su disfraz de niña buena y fue capaz de conocer su verdadera personalidad, no como la veían las demás personas, de esa forma superficial que nada tenía que ver con la verdadera Hinata. Naruto era tal vez la única persona en el mundo que de verdad la conocía.

_Como soy, me entiendes bien_

_Y es más de lo que soñé_

_Tu voz se oyó y el ruido no_

_La soledad se fue_

_Uh, me cantas así_

Una vez más se encontraron de frente en el escenario, mirándose, sonriéndose, casi como si hubiesen cantado juntos de toda la vida.

_Al ritmo de la canción_

_Siento la conexión_

_Oh, eres la música en mí_

_Se siente bien y también se ve_

_Y nos trajo aquí (por que)_

_Porque eres la música en mí_

Y de pronto todos parecieron contagiarse con su ritmo y las voces de varios de los presentes comenzaron a oírse, haciendo un armonioso coro.

_Juntos cantando al fin_

_Tengo el poder de decir lo que es real_

_Se siente genial_

_Lo tengo que expresar_

_._

_Na na na na_

_Oh, yeah_

_Na na na na_

_Oh, yeah_

_Na na na na_

_Eres la música en mí_

_Na na na na_

_Oh, yeah_

_Na na na na_

_Oh, yeah_

_Na na na na_

_Eres la música en mí_

_._

_Al ritmo de la canción_

_Siento la conexión (conexión)_

_Oh, eres la música en mí_

_Sí, se siente bien y también se ve_

_Y nos trajo aquí (aquí por que)_

_Eres la música en mí_

_Oh, Yeah_

_Eres la música en mí_

Cuando finalmente la música y la canción acabaron, parecía que Naruto y Hinata se hubiesen dado cuenta de ello, pues ambos seguían viéndose fijamente, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, hasta que la Hyûga habló.

—Cantas bien – Dijo frunciendo el ceño, provocando la misma reacción en el rubio, que se mostró bastante arisco en ese momento, pero no podía evitar detallarla, Hinata era en verdad hermosa y al contrario de lo que él pensaba antes de conocerla, tenía un gran talento en el escenario, ella disfrutaba cantar y hacer brillar su voz.

—Y tú no lo haces tan mal como pensaba antes – Fue todo lo que respondió, para luego bajar del escenario entre un mar de admiradores de Hinata, que planeaban arrojarse encima de ella.

—_Ay no, me olvidé de ellos, que tonta soy, por dejarme llevar por la situación ahora todos me han reconocido _– Pensó la joven ojiperla, que definitivamente estaba en problemas graves, pues hoy no traía a nadie de su seguridad personal consigo, les había pedido expresamente que le dejaran venir sola, ahora se arrepentía de ello.

Naruto se volteó y vio el embrollo en el que estaba metida la idol, así que no le quedó más remedio que ayudar. Rodando los ojos, se encaminó hacia ella y la tomó de la mano sin nada de delicadeza, como si estuviese jalando un costal de papas, al menos de esa forma se había sentido Hinata cuando el rubio –en forma nada amable- la subió a su hombro y la llevó entre las personas sorprendidas por tal acto, algunos hasta pensaron que era un secuestro, pero eso sería ridículo en medio de tantos ojos observándole.

—Abran paso, la señorita no puede atenderles en este momento, con permiso – Eran las palabras del ojiazul para apartar a todos los curiosos, hasta que finalmente logró llegar a la mesa con sus amigos.

Sakura, Ino y Karin reía por lo bajo viendo a la parejita, Gaara y Sasuke no prestaban atención por estar hablando de la canción, Shikamaru se quejaba de lo problemático que había sido todo y de un momento a otro se levantó y se fue hacia otro lugar, mientras Chouji le seguía, abriendo un paquete de papas fritas y Shino –a quién por cierto nadie había notado- siguió sentado en el mismo lugar. Kiba les miraba con el ceño fruncido y Matsuri –al igual que las otras chicas- reía levemente.

—¡Bájame subnormal! – Exclamó Hinata, dándole algunos golpes en la espalda a Naruto y un leve rodillazo en el pecho, por lo que el chico enseguida la dejó en el suelo sana y salva.

—Oye, agradece que te salvé de tus hambrientos fans, que lo único que querían era un pedacito de la famosa estrella – Habló sarcástico, mientras Hinata le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa igual.

—Pues gracias, pero no te hubieras molestado – Dijo enojada, sacándole la lengua. Se fue a sentar muy molesta, justo al lado de su amiga Matsuri, quien volteó a ver que el rubio tenía más o menos la misma reacción; ese par eran bastante especiales.

—No sabía que se llevasen tan bien, hasta parecen una parejita de novios – Bromeó la pelirroja del grupo riendo divertida y al oírla, los dos aludidos se sonrojaron.

—¡No somos novios! – Aclararon al unísono, sorprendiéndose de su extraña y graciosa sincronía, cosa que divertía aún más a las chicas mal pensadas.

—Bueno primo, pero piénsalo, Hinata-chan es muy linda y es hasta mejor que esta frentona que tanto te gusta – Habló Ino con una enorme sonrisa, mientras los ojos de Naruto y Sakura se abrían como platos, llamando levemente la atención de cierto azabache que se volteó a verles.

—¡Ino! – Pegaron el grito los dos jóvenes, pues ese comentario por parte de Ino había sido muy imprudente, pero a ella no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo, sólo se seguía riendo como una tonta sin sentir culpa alguna.

Hinata por su parte miró la reacción de Naruto, ahora sí que parecía sonrojado y avergonzado ¿De verdad le gustaba Sakura?

—_Hmp, pues a mí no me importa, lo que pase con él me tiene sin cuidado _– Pensó algo molesta, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué, pues no había ninguna razón para sentirse así por una persona que no le interesaba.

—Esto… Hinata-chan… - Le llamó tímidamente Matsuri, quien a leguas se notaba muy incómoda por tener tan cerca al chico de sus sueños, sin siquiera atreverse a hablarle, con suerte era capaz de mirarle de reojo, la verdad era que a veces se odiaba por ser así, se suponía que quería cambiar, pero no era tan fácil como decirlo, o cantarlo —. V-voy a ir a buscar algo de beber, ya regreso – Se levantó sin que nadie lo notara.

Le decepcionaba, Gaara ni siquiera la había mirado, a pesar de lo mucho que se arregló, sólo para que él la viera, era obvio que no estaba interesado en alguien tan corriente y poca cosa.

—Soy una tonta… - Susurró, bajando la mirada con verdadera tristeza. A veces se preguntaba por qué sentía todo eso por una persona que con suerte conocía su existencia, pero siempre que trataba de responder a eso, o que quería no sentirlo, le resultaba inútil, era simplemente eso, estaba enamorada y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, sólo vivir con la idea de que él nunca le haría caso, por mucho que intentara hacerse notar —. Gaara…

Mientras caminaba, no se fijó en que sin querer empujó a un chico, el cual derramó toda su bebida sobre su cara camisa de marca, mirando a la castaña como si hubiese cometido un pecado mortal.

—Niña estúpida, mira lo que has hecho – Dijo furioso, mientras Matsuri se regañaba mentalmente por ser tan torpe, no podía volver a sucederle lo mismo de hace dos años ¿Siempre tenía que chocar a los tipos más rufianes?

—_Ay no… _- Pensó angustiada, más aún cuando ese sujeto, en lugar de observarla con enojo, cambió su expresión ¿Por una sonrisa?

—Que niña tan bonita – Dijo acercándose a ella, mientras la joven daba varios pasos hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse, hasta que ese tipo la tomó bruscamente por la muñeca, jalándola hacia él y tapándole la boca para que no hablara —. Shh, ven conmigo, nos vamos a divertir – Le susurró al oído, haciéndola temblar por completo del miedo, pues sintió su apestoso aliento a alcohol y no podía liberarse de sus fuertes brazos.

Sin más fue arrastrada por ese tipo, sintiendo que nadie de los ahí presentes se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, porque estaban todos metidos en su propio mundo.

—_Por favor, ayúdenme… _- Era todo lo que rogaba la joven, cerrando sus ojos con verdadero terror.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

—Mocoso estúpido, hasta piensa que no lo iba a venir a buscar, pero no me conoce, le dije que no saliera hoy y ya va a ver por desobedecerme lo que le va a pasar – Mascullaba con rabia cierta joven rubia, la cual iba entrando al local en donde Gaara le había dicho que iba a estar y al cual le pidió expresamente no ir, pero al igual que él, ella era terca como una mula y cuando alguien desafiaba su autoridad se ponía como una fiera; Gaara hacía hecho exactamente eso y ahora estaba furiosa, dispuesta a devolverlo a la casa a patadas si era necesario.

Miró para todos lados buscando una cabellera rojiza, después de todo el tono de Gaara no era muy común, pero tampoco es que fuese único.

—Seguro que ha venido con los vagos de Sasuke y Naruto – Murmuró para sí, tratando de localizar a alguno de ellos, pero nada, el hacinamiento era increíble pues el lugar era muy concurrido por los jóvenes —. Ay, rayos.

Fue entonces que divisó un extraño peinado en forma de piña, justo al lado de la barra. Si no mal recordaba ese era un tal Shikamaru, era compañero de Gaara o algo así, seguramente él sabría donde encontrarlo, así que sin esperar un segundo se dirigió a él.

—Deja de ser tan problemático Chouji – Reclamó un cansino Shikamaru, ya harto de ver a su amigo quejándose con el barman porque no vendían las papas fritas que él quería comer, pero el chico no le hacía el menor caso, sólo se dedicaba a amenazar al hombre que le miraba con cierto miedo —. Venga Chouji, ya basta.

—Déjame en paz Shikamaru, yo tengo derecho a comer mis papas – Y siguió quejándose. El Nara simplemente rodó los ojos, ya harto de la situación y tomó la jarra mediana de cerveza que estaba junto a su amigo, encima de la barra, dispuesto a beberla, hasta que de pronto alguien le llamó.

—Eh tú, Shikamaru – Dijo en voz tan alta, que sin quererlo asustó al pelinegro, quién se volteó rápidamente, derramándole absolutamente toda la jarra de cerveza encima de la blusa, justamente sobre sus senos, lo que sin duda enfureció a l rubia Sabaku No —. ¿P-pero qué demonios?

—Que problemático – Fue todo lo que Shikamaru logró decir, antes de recibir una fuerte bofetada, que incluso distrajo a Chouji de su pelea con el barman.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

La chica miró por la ventana de la gran mansión Hyûga, pensando en todas las locuras que estaba cometiendo, sólo por dar con el paradero de esa persona tan importante para ella.

—Por favor no sigas huyendo, sólo quiero hablar contigo, no voy a hacer más que eso – Se dijo con tristeza, como si estuviera hablando con ella. Nunca entendió por qué fue tan cruel y le abandonó, para que después, cuando ella la intentase buscar, se escondiera casi como si una asesina a sueldo la estuviera persiguiendo, cuando se trataba de nada más que su propia hija —. Mamá… déjame encontrarte…

Cuando cerró sus ojos chocolates una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla, sentía deseos de llorar, pero el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada por un puño le distrajo, obligándola a secarse rápidamente las lágrimas.

—¿Quién es? – Preguntó, tratando de que su voz no sonara muy quebrada, pero de igual forma se notó un poco, lo que inquietó a la persona del otro lado, pero prefirió no preguntar.

—Soy Neji, te llamaba porque mi tío dice que ya está lista la cena de las empleadas, pues bajar – Y dicho esto el castaño se dio la media vuelta, alejándose de la puerta al instante, pero realmente se sintió preocupado ¿Acaso esa chica estaba llorando? —. Hmp, no es que me interese – Se trató de convencer, después de todo ella no era más que una empleada común y corriente, sin ninguna gracia, sólo un poco bonita y ya, eso era todo.

Por su parte Tenten se miró rápidamente al espejo, nadie se podía enterar de que estaba llorando, ella era alguien fuerte, no podía derrumbarse aunque el mundo se estuviese cayendo frente a sus ojos.

—Tengo que aguantar, si he venido a este país y a esta casa es sólo para poder encontrarte, no daré marcha atrás – Y sin más se dirigió a la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa, aparentando que nada malo sucedía con ella, pero sólo fingía.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Sakura charlaba animadamente con Ino y Kiba, quien a su vez trataba de hacer conversación con el serio de Shino, mientras que Naruto, Sasuke y también Suigetsu trataban de convencer a un sereno Sai de unirse a la banda y el pelirrojo miraba para todos lados con cierta inquietud, buscando a alguien que desde hace rato se había separado de ellos.

Sin decirle nada a nadie se puso de pie, además estaban todos inmiscuidos en sus propios problemas, así que nadie notó su ausencia, excepto Hinata, quien le miró irse, pues al igual que él estaba preocupada por Matsuri.

—Bueno, es hora de ir a bailar amor – Habló de pronto Ino, jalando de la mano a su novio Kiba, quien de mala gana se levantó, mirando de reojo a la joven idol. Le molestaba que ella no le prestara la debida atención, seguro era por culpa de Ino y de que la tenía pegada todo el día, eso además de ser molesto, alejaba a la hermosa ojiperla de él.

—Sí, claro Ino – Dijo de mala gana.

Naruto observó como ellos se paraban a bailar y rápidamente tomó la mano de la peli rosa, la cual se sorprendió un poco por su accionar.

—¡Vamos a bailar Sakura-chan! – Exclamó contento. La chica miró enseguida al Uchiha, pero éste sólo la ignoró como hacía siempre, así que ella frunció el ceño.

—_Ino tiene razón, no tengo por qué perder mi tiempo con alguien que no me valora, Naruto es diferente, él sí me quiere _– Pensó decidida, poniéndose de pie y tirando del brazo al rubio —. Vamos Naruto, bailemos – Sonrió brillantemente, deslumbrando a Naruto enseguida, el cual le siguió como un títere siendo controlado.

Hinata miró el hecho con bastante molestia, no podía disimular que algo dentro de ella se revolvió al notar la cara de enamorado que tenía Naruto cuando miraba a la rosada.

—Hey tú, vamos a bailar – Dijo algo demandante, tomando la mano de la persona que tenía más cerca de sí, que en ese momento era Sasuke Uchiha. Él le miró sin entender, pero al ver como Sakura y Naruto bailaban sentía que su sangre hervía, no sabía que le pasaba por dentro, no alcanzaba a comprenderlo, pero era molesto.

—Vamos – Fue todo lo que dijo, llevando consigo a la chica, objeto de la mayoría de las miradas masculinas alrededor de ellos.

—Bueno ¿Bailas pelirroja? – Preguntó divertido Suigetsu, mirando a la chica que sólo desvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos y haciéndole un desprecio.

—No con lagartijas como tú, pero como sé que nadie más lo hará… - Volteó a ver a Sai y a Shino, los cuales parecían felices en su universo, uno con celular en mano y el otro bebiendo una cerveza —. Creo que por esta vez aceptaré tu ofrecimiento – Prosiguió, tomando la mano que el albino le extendía cortésmente. Aunque no lo demostrara, Suigetsu era todo un caballero.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

—S-suéltame… por favor… - Rogaba la castaña con voz apagada, mientras ese sujeto le daba leves besos en el cuello, por suerte aún no había tocado sus labios, pero sus asquerosas manos bajaban cada vez más por su cintura. Por sus mejillas corrían las lágrimas una y otra vez, nunca pensó que esto sería así, nunca creyó que alguien intentaría abusar de ella sin que pudiera defenderse.

—Calla bonita, no te quejes tanto que te va a gustar, además me la debes por lo que me hiciste – Le murmuró al oído, tomándola del mentón mientras se dirigía lentamente a sus labios.

Matsuri cerró sus ojos, su corazón estaba agitado por el miedo que sentía, porque ese sujeto estaba a punto de besarla y ella no quería que su primer beso fuese de esta manera, no podría soportarlo.

—¡No! – Exclamó tan fuerte como pudo, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía para empujarlo y alejarlo de ella, era simplemente repugnante tenerlo cerca, saber lo que quería hacer con ella, obligándola —. ¡No me toques! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! – Volvió a gritar, rogando porque alguien la escuchara y viniera en su ayuda, sabía que era una inútil por no poder hacerlo ella misma ¿Pero como enfrentarse a alguien con mucha más fuerza?

—¡Deja de resistirte mocosa estúpida! – Gritó el tipo colérico, arrojándose una vez más sobre la chica para tratar de besarla a la fuerza, haciendo que se golpeara contra la pared del solitario baño de hombres. Ella cerró sus ojos y lloró, lloró con miedo, rabia e impotencia, sintiendo que estaba perdida, hasta que de pronto se oyó un golpe seco contra el suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos tuvo que pestañear varias veces, porque ahí, frente a ella, se encontraba su amado Gaara y unos metros más adelante el chico que había tratado de forzarla estaba en el suelo, con el labio roto y mirando al pelirrojo con verdadero odio.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres y quién te crees para interrumpir? – Gritó el chico poniéndose de pie, mientras observaba la expresión mezclada de tristeza y alivio que tenía la castaña, la cual aún no paraba de llorar, a pesar de verse liberada de él.

—Hijo de puta, nunca te perdonaré – Dijo Gaara, con la cara más aterradora que había mostrado jamás, causando escalofríos de pronto en ese sujeto, que retrocedió dos pasos, hasta encontrar su espalda con una pared.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

—Escucha, lo que pasó fue sin intención, no tenías para qué pegarme, ni mucho menos decir que soy un pervertido – Dijo Shikamaru sobándose el rostro. Él y Temari estaban ya afuera del local, puesto que la rubia necesitaba limpiarse y él trataba de aclarar el malentendido, ya que Temari le gritó que era un mocoso pervertido por mojarla en donde lo hizo.

—Sí, puede que fuese un accidente pero aún así me molestó – Dijo ya más calmada, secándose la blusa con una servilleta, pues era todo lo que tenía —. De todos modos yo también lo siento, creo que el golpe fue demasiado.

—Y que lo digas – Murmuró el Nara para sí, volviendo a sobarse la mejilla, la cual le había quedado roja tras el golpe de la chica —. _Vaya que golpea fuerte, a la hora que me casara con una mujer así, me mata… pff, se parece a mamá _– Entornó los ojos.

Temari le miró de reojo en ese momento, el mocoso no estaba nada mal, aunque sí era algunos años menor que ella, vamos, que era compañero de clases de su hermano menor ¿Qué le estaba mirando entonces?

—Oye, Shikamaru – Lo llamó por su nombre, después de todo no sería educado de su parte decirle "Shikamaru-kun" o "mocoso". El nombrado la quedó mirando, esperando a saber qué iba a decirle —. Tú… ¿Has visto a mi hermano Gaara?

Por un momento se formó un tenso silencio, en el cual los dos jóvenes no hacían más que mirarse fijamente, a pesar de los dos metros de distancia que los separaban. El viento estaba helado, hizo que Temari se abrazara a sí misma, después de todo tenía su ropa mojada.

—Gaara está… - Justo cuando Shikamaru iba a responder, se escuchó un fuerte grito desde el interior del local, el cual llamó la atención de ambos.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

—¡Te voy a matar! – Gritó el pelirrojo, propinando otro golpe en el rostro de ese sujeto, el cual cayó sobre una de las mesas, tirando todo lo que estaba sobre ella y rompiéndolo contra el suelo, para luego hacer una maniobra con sus manos, agarrándose del borde de la mesa para quedar de pie. Apenas eso sucedió, se lanzó contra Gaara, dándole una patada en el costado, a la altura de las costillas.

El pelirrojo cayó de rodillas, aquel golpe había sido realmente fuerte y su estado no era el mejor de todos, pues al igual que el otro sujeto, estaba sangrando del labio, tenía rota una ceja y además un moratón en la frente. Había salvado de milagro a sus dos manos de sufrir una lección, pero en ese momento eso era lo que menos le preocupaba.

—Maldito… - Susurró, llevándose una mano a la zona afectada. Volteó levemente cuando escuchó una suave voz, que le pedía que se detuviera. Vio a Matsuri llorando detrás de él y no sabía por qué, pero le dolió, le lastimaba verla sufrir de esa manera, era por eso que golpeaba a ese tipo. No quiso hacerle caso a las súplicas de la castaña y se puso de pie, arremetiendo nuevamente contra el sujeto —. ¡Vas a pagar lo que hiciste imbécil! – Estaba prácticamente fuera de sí, sentía como el deseo de venganza corría por sus venas, alimentándose aún más con el odio que lo carcomía.

—¡Gaara! – Escuchó el grito de Naruto, quien le tomó con ambas manos por debajo de sus brazos, impidiendo que se moviera, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke repetía lo mismo con el otro sujeto. Todos sus amigos se reunieron en el lugar, sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando, al igual que el resto de los presentes —. ¡¿Gaara, que demonios te sucede? – Inquirió el rubio enojado, no podía entender que Gaara se pusiera a pelear de esa manera justo cuando estaban por tener una importante presentación, más cuando él era siempre tan sereno.

—¡Suéltame Naruto, voy a matarlo!

—¿Qué pasó aquí? – Preguntó esta vez el azabache, deteniendo con toda su fuerza al sujeto que intentaba liberarse para volver a atacar al pelirrojo.

—¡Gaara cálmate! ¡¿Qué te hizo ese tipo? – Le gritó Naruto, pero Gaara no pretendía hacerle caso, estaba fuera de control, cegado por la ira.

—¡No me voy a calmar, ese bastardo trató de violar a Matsuri!

En el instante en que dijo esas palabras, Naruto le soltó, sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír. Gaara parecía un poco más tranquilo, pero aún no se calmaba por completo, mucho menos cuando veía el rostro de angustia de la dulce Matsuri.

—¡Matsuri-chan! – Hinata corrió como un rayo hacia la chica, abrazándola protectoramente, mientras la castaña sólo lloraba en su regazo.

Los demás presentes vieron como de pronto el Uchiha –con la mirada ensombrecida- soltaba al tipo que trataba de contener, sólo para que segundos después le pudiera incrustar su puño en la cara con toda su fuerza, arrojándolo al suelo, de donde Naruto lo levantó halándolo del cuello de la camisa, para después volver a golpearlo con aún más fuerza.

—Eso es lo que mereces por intentar abusar de una mujer, y más si se trata de una amiga mía – Su voz sonó realmente amenazante, tanto que el chico sintió nuevamente miedo, como cuando Gaara lo había amenazado.

Por otro lado Matsuri le miró con cierta sorpresa, él acababa de decir que ella era su amiga. Se sentía afortunada, ellos tres, incluso Uchiha Sasuke, quien jamás en su vida la había volteado a ver, la habían defendido de una manera increíble, ahora quería llorar aún más, pero por el alivio que le llenaba al saber que no estaba sola como pensaba.

—Lo más bajo que existe es un hombre tratando de abusar de una mujer – Esta vez quien habló fue Kiba, el cual miró despectivamente a ese chico que ya comenzaba a cabrearse con que todos estuviesen en su contra.

—¡Gaara! – La voz de Temari cortó el silencio tenso. La rubia se desesperó al ver a su hermano menor herido, así que corrió a auxiliarlo, arrodillándose junto a él —. ¿Gaara que pasó?

—¡Es la policía, viene la policía! – Gritó alguien entre la multitud de espectadores. Temari volteó a ver a su hermano una vez más, quien afectado por todos los golpes que había recibido, se desmayó sobre su hombro.

—Gaara… - Articuló sorprendida —. ¡Gaara!

—¡Gaara! – Exclamaron todos los demás, corriendo hacia el pelirrojo.

Matsuri sintió como algo dentro de ella la golpeaba con fuerza, en el instante justo en que le vio caer a Gaara desmayado, así que como todos los demás corrió hacia él con desesperación.

La policía se apareció entonces, tomando al que los asistentes señalaron como el culpable de todo y fijando su vista en el joven desmayado.

—¡Esto se termina de inmediato! – Vociferó uno de los oficiales con autoridad, llamando al silencio de todos los presentes, mientras otro de ellos detenía al aludido culpable.

—Gaara… despierta por favor… - Rogó la castaña, clavando su mirada sólo en el chico, sin siquiera importarle que la policía estaba ahí, para ella lo único importante era saber que él estaba bien, nada más que eso.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Miró aquella magnífica guitarra con cierta nostalgia, desde hace diez años que no la tocaba, simplemente la admiraba en silencio. De no haber sido por esa lección, posiblemente aún seguiría en su banda, se habrían hecho famosos como siempre soñó y no sería ahora un mal pagado profesor de matemáticas.

—¿Removiendo el pasado? – Escuchó una voz algo burlona detrás de él. Se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos, soltando un bufido.

—No es que sea un aficionado a recordar viejos tiempos, pero cada vez que la miro me acuerdo de esos momentos – Respondió, volviendo a fijar su vista en aquella guitarra platinada, tan hermosa y que sin duda, provocaba un sonido que le calaba los huesos.

—Y que lo digas, fueron los mejores de nuestras vidas ¿O no Kakashi? – Preguntó la mujer de alborotados cabellos negros con tonos en violeta, emitiendo una sonrisa un tanto arrogante. El mencionado se volteó, observando a esa amiga que no veía desde hace un montón de tiempo, se había perdido en el sendero de la vida –así como decía él-, pero hoy, justo en esta reunión de ex alumnos, se reencontraban.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿No es así Anko?

—Eso veo, me han contado que te dedicas ahora a ser profesor, enhorabuena.

—Tiene sus altas y bajas, pero es divertido, además, si yo no pude cumplir mi sueño puedo hacer que alguien más lo haga – Dijo riendo, con aquella extraña sonrisa que se escondía siempre detrás de su tapabocas.

La guitarra ahora era una especie de trofeo detrás de una vitrina en la escuela, todos podían observarla al pasar, pero nunca nadie se detenía a preguntarse quién era el que solía tocarla, pensaban que era un adorno más, pero no era así.

—Oye, Kurenai y Asuma están aquí, quieren hablar contigo – Dijo Anko, a lo que Kakashi asintió con la cabeza. Ella le dio la espalda y por un par de segundos él se le quedó viendo fijamente, se notaba que aún seguía siendo temperamental, pero ya no era la niña que solía ser, eso estaba más que claro, había cambiado mucho.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

La cabeza le dolía como nunca, apenas podía ver el lugar en donde se encontraba, pues todo le daba vueltas. Trató de levantarse, pero fue inútil, apenas y podía moverse, al menos durante los primeros segundos. De pronto escuchó el sonido de unos gritos.

—¡Se supone que debes cuidarlo, tú eres la mayor! – Se escuchó la voz furiosa de un hombre, la cual él sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía —. ¡Trabajo todo el día para darles lo mejor, lo mínimo que pido de ustedes es un poco de respeto!

—¡¿Acaso crees que soy su maldita niñera? ¡Hago todo lo que puedo, pero Gaara no me respeta!

Aquello era típico, siempre que se buscaba algún problema la que terminaba regañada era Temari, su padre pensaba que aún era un niño, que todo lo que hacía era por llamar la atención, pero no era así, lo único que deseaba era vivir sin que nadie le estuviera estorbando, no quería que su padre siguiera creyendo que todo lo que él anhelaba eran estupideces, que debía ser como él; un importante político.

—Maldita sea… - Se dijo con enfado, logrando por fin sentarse en la cama, para llevarse una mano a su cabeza, aún dolía demasiado. Vio como la puerta de su cuarto se abría, dejando entrar a su hermano mayor, por sólo un año. Frunció levemente el ceño —. ¿Qué quieres, Kankuro?

El chico de cabello y ojos castaños, le miró con reproche, aún oyéndose los gritos de la mayor y de su padre también, desde la sala.

—Papá se enfadó mucho cuando te vio llegar desmayado y golpeado, te aviso que tienes castigo por un mes – Respondió Kankuro de brazos cruzados.

Gaara bufó.

—No me digas, me importan una mierda sus castigos – Dijo mirando hacia un costado, orgulloso igual que su progenitor, así era como lo definían sus hermanos mayores, a pesar de ser el menor, el que supuestamente más debía ser protegido, a Gaara le gustaba valerse por sí mismo, ser autoritario y estar siempre solo, no quería que nadie velara por él, estaba cansado de que le trataran como a un niño consentido.

—Gaara ¿Por qué te has puesto a pelear? – Interrogó sin rodeos su hermano mayor, pero obtuvo sólo una mirada de ira por parte del pelirrojo.

—No te incumbe – Respondió sin más, tirándose a la cama de espaldas y cubriendo su rostro con la almohada —. Vete, déjame solo.

Kankuro suspiró, supuso que era inútil seguir preguntando, así que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era dejarlo solo, ya se le pasaría la rabieta y entonces todo volvería a estar como siempre.

Gaara por su parte se sentía muy mal, ya no tanto por el dolor físico, sino que –a pesar de lo mucho que le costaba admitirlo- estaba preocupado, quería saber que había sucedido con _ella, _quería saber si Matsuri estaba bien.

Y después de eso se ponía a pensar en la forma en la que había actuado ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué reaccionó de esa manera?

Era cierto, cualquier persona habría defendido a una chica al ver que alguien trataba de hacerle daño, pero lo que él sintió en ese momento había sido odio puro, deseos de venganza, no podía perdonar al sujeto que trató de abusar de Matsuri y por un instante le quiso ver muerto ¿Eso era algo normal? No estaba seguro, pero algo muy extraño le estaba sucediendo, desde que había comenzado a hablar con ella, algo raro le sucedía.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Hinata soltó un suspiro al llegar al fin a su cama. Nunca pensó que aquella noche terminaría de esa manera, con la policía rodeándole y la pobre de su amiga a punto de ser abusada por un asqueroso tipo, al cual se habían llevado detenido. Aunque sin duda lo peor era que estaba segura de haber sentido el flash de una cámara sobre sus ojos ¿Qué pasaba si había algún paparazzi y el día de mañana salían fotos de ella en medio de ese escándalo? ¿Qué diría la prensa de ella?

—Demonios – Se dijo con rabia. Estaba muy enojada, se suponía que iría a pasar un momento agradable con sus nuevos compañeros, pero ahí estaba el odioso de Namikaze que se la había pasado molestándola, incluso le hizo cantar con él.

Pero había algo en todo esto que no podía negar, de verdad había sido divertido realizar el dúo con Naruto, no era porque él cantara bien o mal, sino porque cuando ambos entonaron juntos aquella melodía, había sentido una conexión tan extraña, tan intensa, que le hacía pensar que sufría de alguna enfermedad, pues de sólo recordarlo su rostro tomaba un leve tono carmesí.

—Será mejor que deje de pensar en todo aquello, mañana tengo cosas importantes que hacer – Era verdad, acababa de recordar que el día de mañana tendría un ensayo muy importante. Por el momento no tendría giras debido a sus clases, pero dentro de un mes habría un importante festival al cual asistirían muchas estrellas emergentes y también experimentadas, Hinata estaría ahí como la estrella revelación, estaba segura de que brillaría como siempre y para ello debía dedicar muchas horas al ensayo, quería que todo saliera perfecto.

Con ese pensamiento se acostó, quedando profundamente dormida.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

—¿Entonces él está bien? – Preguntó la chica, aún con su semblante de preocupación en el rostro. No podía negarlo, se moría de la inquietud por saber qué había pasado, tenía mucho miedo de que por su culpa Gaara pudiera encontrarse mal, por eso había pedido el número de su casa a Naruto y después de debatirse por al menos una hora, había decidido llamar para preguntar.

Cuando la hermana de Gaara le respondió que todo estaba bien, se sintió mucho más aliviada y colgó. No sabía si sentirse triste o feliz, por un lado aquella experiencia vivida con el tipo había sido traumatizante y estaba segura de que no la olvidaría en mucho tiempo, pero por el otro él, precisamente él la había defendido de esa increíble manera, ese chico que tanto amaba, que le robaba hasta el sueño.

—Gaara… - Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa. Ya se había bañado, quería quitarse cuanto antes la sensación que ese sujeto le había dejado, por eso ahora ya estaba lista para dormir, estaba muy cansada después de todo lo que había sucedido.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Era día sábado, aproximadamente las tres de la tarde y se encontraban los tres en casa del pelirrojo.

—¿Entonces estás bien para lo de mañana? – Le preguntó Naruto, a lo que Gaara asintió sin dar una respuesta más clara, era todo lo que se podía esperar de él. Por su parte, Naruto sonrió con gracia —. A todo esto, que buena golpiza le pusiste al tipejo.

—Es verdad, y bien merecido se lo tenía – Opinó Sasuke, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio. Gaara les miró, pero no dijo nada, lo que le dio alas al rubio para continuar y lanzar una broma que no fue bien recibida por su amigo.

—¡Esa es la forma de defender a tu chica!

El ceño del pelirrojo se frunció, mirando a su amigo como si lo fuese a asesinar.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Ella no es mi chica – Negó rotundamente, logrando simplemente que Naruto le mirara con duda, avivando sus deseos por molestarlo.

—¿Ah no? Pero te gusta – Aseguró cruzándose de brazos, a lo que Gaara no dijo nada, sólo se dedicó a mirar un punto inexistente en la pared, como si lo que había dicho Naruto no tuviera la menor importancia, lo que al rubio le pareció una afirmación —. ¿Ves? Ni siquiera lo niegas ¡Te gusta Matsuri-chan! – Exclamó apuntándolo con el dedo.

—Cállate, te voy a golpear Naruto – Amenazó Gaara algo cabreado. Sasuke carraspeó su garganta para hacerles callar y así acabar un poco con la tensión del ambiente, sin embargo también se había dado cuenta de que Gaara nunca negó la afirmación del rubio, sólo se hizo el desentendido y como bien dicen, el silencio otorga.

—Chicos, déjense de estupideces, tenemos que pensar en la presentación de mañana, aún no tenemos baterista y no hemos decidido que vamos a tocar – Dijo Sasuke, tomando asiento en una de las sillas de la habitación de su amigo.

Naruto se sentó sobre la otra, golpeando el piso con uno de sus pies mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mostrándose realmente preocupado. De pronto los tres se habían quedado en completo silencio, pensando en lo que iban a hacer. Definitivamente no podían echar esta oportunidad a la basura, pero tampoco podían hacer una presentación mediocre, se suponía que si querían triunfar debían hacerlo a lo grande.

¿Entonces qué hacer?

—¿Y si le pedimos a Suigetsu? – Opinó Naruto esperanzado, sin embargo bajó la cabeza con resignación al ver que Sasuke negaba.

—Tiene una presentación con su banda ese día, además no podemos pedirle que esté con ellos y con nosotros al mismo tiempo, eso sería demasiado.

—Lo único que nos queda es hablar con Sai – Dijo Gaara. Los tres se miraron entre ellos, para luego suspirar rendidos, si no era Sai estaba fritos —. ¿Tú tienes su número, no Naruto?

—Sí, toma – Respondió el rubio arrojándole el celular, rogando internamente por que el pelinegro aceptara, realmente le necesitaban.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Ino y Sakura se encontraban de compras en el centro comercial, las dos llevaban un montón de bolsas en sus manos, luciendo teñidas juveniles muy bonitas. Varios chicos se les quedaban viendo por el camino, deslumbrados.

—Mira allí, es nuestra compañera Hinata – Dijo la rubia señalando hacia un televisor, en donde pasaban un video musical de la joven idol, en donde aparecía vestida con un traje blanco, lucía bastante mona.

—Sí que es popular ¿No te parece? Me gustaría ser como ella – Opinó la chica rosada, soltando una pequeña sonrisa al imaginar como sería tener toda esa popularidad que rodeaba a Hinata. Ella no se quejaba de su vida, con padres atentos que la consentían en todo, una de las mejores alumnas en la escuela y bastante popular, pero no siempre se tiene todo lo que se quiere. Desde pequeña había deseado la atención de Sasuke, que éste la mirara aunque fuese sólo un momento, pero nada de eso sucedía.

Al pasar por afuera de una peluquería, se miró reflejada en la vitrina. Observó su cabello, estaba largo, porque a Sasuke le gustaban las chicas con cabello largo, eso había escuchado una vez y desde entonces día a día se había dejado crecer el cabello, cuidándolo para que estuviera hermoso y así Sasuke la mirara más que a las demás, pero eso nunca funcionó, para él no era más que un cero a la izquierda.

—¿Sakura? – La llamó su amiga Ino algo confundida, ya que la peli rosa se había quedado callada, de pie frente a la peluquería.

De un momento a otro Sakura sonrió, mirando a Ino.

—Ino, espérame, creo que pasaré a la peluquería, ya vuelvo – Avisó sin más, dejando a su amiga algo sorprendida, más que nada por haber tomado esa decisión tan de repente, así que sin preguntar nada la siguió hacia el interior.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Neji estaba saliendo de su casa, vistiendo como todo un guardaespaldas, con aquellos anteojos oscuros que ocultaban sus ojos claros y su perfecto traje bien puesto. Se dirigía al lugar en donde su prima estaba ensayando, no había podido salir antes por tener otros asuntos que atender, pero ya desocupado debía velar personalmente por la seguridad de Hinata.

—¡Esperen ahí! – Escuchó una escandalosa voz femenina. Se volteó con disgusto, para encontrarse a la dueña de aquella voz, siendo "paseada" por los perros de la casa, cuando debería ser al revés. Entornó los ojos y le pareció un poco gracioso, esa chica casi era arrastrada por los perros.

—Cielos – Soltó un suspiro, caminando hacia ellos para pararse en frente. Con sólo una mirada los animales se detuvieron de golpe, dejando por fin descansar a la castaña —. Si vas a pasear a los perros, procura tú llevarlos, no que ellos te lleven a ti.

—Gracias señor, pero no se hubiera molestado – Dijo Tenten de mala gana, la verdad no podía entender esa actitud tan arrogante en ese chico, de momentos se comportaba como un mayordomo y al otro parecía al auténtico jefe. Tenten podía perfectamente no dejarse ordenar por él, en realidad no tenía por qué ser una empleada, pero no aceptaría la ayuda del señor Hyûga sin retribuirle algo a cambio y como no tenía dinero no encontró una forma mejor que trabajar para él.

Neji la miró en silencio por varios segundos. Había recordado que la noche anterior la había oído llorar, pero ahora ella parecía tan fuerte y segura de sí misma, esa chica realmente lo desconcertaba.

—No tienes para qué llamarme señor, no soy un anciano – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de darle la espalda y alejarse de ella, montándose en su auto negro.

Tenten sólo le observó partir en silencio, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Que tipo tan raro – Susurró, sin saber por qué se sentía feliz de pronto.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Hinata se sentó a beber un poco de agua. Había estado bailando durante bastante tiempo, aprendiendo las coreografías para sus canciones junto a los bailarines. Estaba agotada, los ensayos siempre eran así de fuertes.

—¿Estás bien Hinata? – Le preguntó su representante Kurenai, ex alumna del instituto en donde ahora estudiaba la Hyûga, de hecho había sido ella quien se lo recomendó al padre de Hinata, le había dicho que ahí no tendría problemas para terminar sus estudios porque eran muy discretos.

—Sí, Kurenai-sensei, sólo estoy algo cansada pero puedo seguir – Respondió con su sonrisa amable, se notaba que hoy estaba de muy buen humor. No es que le agradara ser una niña caprichosa todo el tiempo, pero necesitaba descansar después de fingir tanto que era una chica buena, a veces quería gritar a los cuatro vientos, dejar de lado esa máscara que tanto la perturbaba.

—Finalmente tus amigos vendrán mañana ¿No es así? – Comenzó a hablar la representante, sentándose junto a ella —. Dime una cosa ¿Qué tan buenos son?

—La verdad es que bastante, a pesar de que su estilo difiere mucho con el mío – Hinata guardó silencio por unos momentos, mientras recordaba la potente voz de Gaara, la forma en que Sasuke tocaba el bajo y la maestría de Naruto con la guitarra, sin contar con la increíble participación de Sai en la batería, sin duda ellos podían hacerse muy famosos —. Pero creo que será toda una experiencia que los conozcas sensei – Terminó sonriendo.

—Eso espero, de verdad sería grandioso para mí representar a una banda de chicos guapos – Bromeó Kurenai, imaginando aquello con gracia; cuatro chicos extremadamente populares, siendo deseados por todas las jovencitas de su edad, vendiendo discos a montones.

—Kurenai-sensei, veo que piensas mucho en el dinero – Opinó la ojiperla, pero no dio mucha importancia a ello, no sabía por qué, pero de verdad les deseaba éxito a esos chicos, en el fondo eran buenas personas y su sueño era tan válido como el que ella tenía y estaba cumpliendo, no había nada de malo en ayudarles si estaba a su alcance.

En ese instante miró hacia la entrada, ya que uno de los guardias acababa de pasar, trayendo a una chica castaña a su lado, la cual miraba todo el lugar fascinada.

—¡Por aquí, Matsuri-chan! – La llamó Hinata. Después del terrible incidente de anoche no sabía como levantarle el ánimo, así que decidió invitarla a su ensayo, tal vez así se alegraría un poco y al parecer lo había conseguido, pues Matsuri sonreía con alegría.

—Hola Hinata-chan, vaya, este lugar es increíble – Dijo la chica emocionada al llegar al lado de su amiga. Hizo una leve reverencia para saludar a Kurenai y ésta le respondió con un gesto de mano.

—Kurenai-sensei, ella es Matsuri-chan, es mi compañera de clases y amiga – La presentó Hinata con una sonrisa —. Ella es toda una artista, toca el piano y además canta.

—Y-yo no soy ninguna artista, Hinata-chan – Dijo la joven ruborizada. Hinata sólo le sonrió, ella de verdad lo pensaba, creía firmemente que Matsuri podría ser grande si se lo proponía, así como lo habían hecho Naruto y su grupo, pero aún había cosas que le impedían decidirse por su sueño, por eso ella no la presionaba, esperaba a que ella lo hiciera por sí misma.

—Es un gusto conocerte Matsuri, cuando quieras puedes venir a visitarnos – Le dijo amablemente Kurenai, a lo que la castaña asintió con la cabeza.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Ino miró a su amiga sin saber que expresión poner, al observar la cara de Sakura se podía dar cuenta de que ella no estaba precisamente feliz con el cambio, parecía estar sufriendo de nostalgia, seguramente extrañaría su larga cabellera rosada, pero la verdad se veía mucho mejor con el cabello corto, hasta los hombros.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste Sakura? – Le preguntó la rubia, sintiendo la tristeza que guardaba Sakura, la cual bajó la mirada.

—Porque a Sasuke-kun le gustan las chicas con cabello largo – Respondió, levantando la cabeza para emitir una sonrisa falsa. Ino entendió todo perfectamente con esa frase, lo que hacía Sakura era simple; renunciar para siempre a Sasuke Uchiha. Sabía que le había dolido, era obvio pues estaba enamorada de él, pero tarde o temprano esto debía pasar, ella tenía que darse cuenta de que ese chico nunca le haría caso.

—Sakura, bien hecho – Dijo Ino abrazándola, tratando de darle ánimos, esta era la mejor decisión que Sakura pudo tomar.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Después de muchas cosas el día domingo finalmente había llegado. Naruto salió de su casa sin avisar a nadie, Gaara –como estaba castigado- se salió por la ventana, mientras que Sasuke simplemente dijo que se largaría por un rato. Los tres se reunieron en el parque, trayendo consigo sus instrumentos, pues jamás tocaban sin ellos.

—¿Sai vendrá? – Preguntó Naruto, pues sin duda era muy importante que el chico apareciera, mas la respuesta del pelirrojo –que era quién habló con él- fue simplemente la de bajar los hombros, haciendo alusión a que no sabía.

Sasuke se sentó en silencio y Gaara lo imitó, mientras que Naruto daba patadas al suelo con impaciencia, haciéndose cada vez más molesto hasta el punto de cansar a sus dos amigos. A veces se preguntaban como podían juntarse con alguien tan escandaloso como Naruto, pero no habían respuestas para eso.

Cuando el azabache estaba a punto de replicar, notaron como una limusina negra se detenía cerca de ellos. El rubio fue el primero en acercarse, la reconoció de inmediato porque era la misma que casi lo había atropellado el día en que conoció a Hinata.

—¿Ya están todos? – Le preguntó la Hyûga al bajar el vidrio. Naruto la miró algo decepcionado, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Supongo que sí ¿Podemos irnos ya? Si mi padre descubre que me fui me castigará, lamentablemente es un pesado – Dijo con cierta desesperación, a lo que la Hyûga asintió con la cabeza, echando un vistazo a sus dos amigos.

—¿Sai-san no vendrá?

—Al parecer no, tendremos que hacerlo sin él – Respondió el rubio. Al mirarlo, Hinata se dio cuenta de que era eso lo que le preocupaba, era realmente lamentable pues sin baterista no sonarían tan bien, pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto. Naruto se volteó, estaba por llamar a sus amigos para informarles que ya partirían, cuando notó como cierto pelinegro se acercaba —. Es Sai…

—Siento llegar tarde – Se disculpó el joven ante Sasuke y Gaara, quienes se miraron entre sí y sonrieron quedamente.

—No importa, sólo vámonos que nos esperan – Dijo Sasuke, levantando su bajo y poniéndoselo al hombro con la correa del estuche. Gaara hizo lo mismo con su guitarra y los tres se acercaron a la limusina, sin embargo se sorprendieron al ver a Hinata Hyûga dentro de ella, pues Naruto no les había comentado todo con lujo de detalles.

El rubio miró a Sai con una enorme sonrisa, a pesar de que no se lo había preguntado directamente, estaba seguro de una cosa, y esa era que ya tenían nuevo baterista en la banda.

—¡Bien, es hora de partir! – Exclamó emocionado.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Cuando vieron aquel increíble lugar sonrieron fascinados, con la idea de que algún día ellos también alcanzarían todo eso, sin duda era lo que querían.

Les hicieron esperar dentro de una sala, Hinata les dijo que enseguida vendría su manager para oírlos, pero cuando salió el rubio fue detrás de ella, alcanzándola a la mitad del pasillo.

—Espera Hinata – La llamó, a lo que la chica se volteó –como siempre- de mala gana.

—¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó con aspereza, no entendía por qué, pero siempre que estaba frente a Naruto era incapaz de fingir, se sentía nerviosa de sólo imaginar como sería que él la viera como esa chica falsa que era ante todos los demás, siempre que veía a Naruto a los ojos su corazón comenzaba a bombear más rápido y los colores subían a su rostro ¿Qué era eso?

—Sólo quería devolverte esto – Respondió el chico con su brillante sonrisa, entregándole en las manos a la chica esa pequeña cinta en donde estaba grabada su voz. Hinata le miró con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué me la entregas? Aún no se han presentado – Dijo dudosa. La verdad era que ya hasta se había olvidado de aquella grabación, pero le parecía muy extraño que él se la entregara así de fácil después de haberla chantajeado por esto.

—Te dije que te la daría sin importar el resultado, no quiero tenerla porque ya estoy aquí, es toda tuya, destrúyela si quieres.

Hinata lo siguió mirando, sus ojos perlados se perdieron por un pequeño instante en la figura de ese chico, nunca antes había conocido a una persona que le causara esas sensaciones, esa rabia, alegría y confusión, todo junto y demasiado mezclado para su gusto.

—Naruto – Lo llamó, cuanto éste ya se había dado la vuelta para regresar a la sala, pero se detuvo al oírla, su voz había sonado tan suave y dulce, además no recordaba hacerla oído decir su nombre antes, siempre se dirigía a él despectivamente, ésta vez había sonado tan diferente —. Gracias… - Terminó la chica, sonriendo sinceramente, cosa que por un breve momento desarmó al rubio.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, dirigida a las demás personas, pero nunca antes la había sentido como un golpe en pleno corazón, mientras mil mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago.

Hinata Hyûga lo desconcertaba, a veces pensaba que detrás de su fachada de ángel se escondía un demonio, pero otras sólo podía ver a una joven dulce y frágil; hermosa, que pedía un poco de su comprensión. Existían en ella dos polos opuestos, que a su vez la complementaban, dándole la sensación de que nunca en su vida conocería a alguien como ella.

—Gracias a ti – Respondió finalmente, después de haber estado varios segundos en silencio. Sentía una enorme necesidad de saber quién era realmente ella, una famosa idol capaz de hipnotizar a todos con su adorable voz, o una dulce jovencita que necesitaba –igual que todos- un poco de afecto, de verdad deseaba descubrirlo.

—"_¿Por qué será… que cuando estoy frente a ti me siento de esta manera?" _– Se cuestionó a sí mismo, sin atreverse a preguntárselo a ella directamente.

Continuara…

Avance:

Los chicos finalmente se presentan ante la manager Kurenai, quien queda sorprendida y agradada con su estilo y les hace una increíble propuesta. Naruto y Hinata comienzan a llevarse un poco mejor, decidiendo que serán amigos. Matsuri se vuelve a encontrar con Gaara y no sabe como agradecerle lo que ha hecho por ella, mientras el pelirrojo tiene serios problemas con su padre, al igual que sus dos amigos, pues necesitan una autorización para poder cumplir su sueño, cosa que saben que nunca obtendrán por las buenas. Sakura ha decidido olvidarse de Sasuke para siempre, para ello le da una oportunidad a Naruto, el cual acepta encantado salir con ella, sin embargo las cosas no resultan como ellos lo planean.

Próximo capítulo: Avanzando.

**00000000000000**

**Y fin del capítulo.**

**¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí xD No sé por qué, pero amé la parte del final xDD Fue tan NaruHina jajaja.**

**¿Notaron el KakaAnko? Últimamente me he vuelto fan de esta pareja (me lo pegaste Xerin) así que verán un poquito de ellos, después de todo no sólo los jóvenes tienes derecho a enamorarse ¿No? Y pobre de Kakashi U_U ya no puede tocar, que mal.**

**Bueno, me despido, será hasta la próxima conti ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	6. Avanzando

**¡Hola!**

**Bien, después de un tiempito, he aquí la conti de este fic. Sé que muchos desean que continúe "El Error De Amarte", pero calma, todo a su tiempo ¿De acuerdo?**

**Gracias por todos los reviews para este fic, espero que les agrade el capítulo ^^**

**La canciones son:**

**Away – Breaking Benjamins (por Gaara y el grupo)**

**Believe – Nami Tamaki (por Shion)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capítulo 6: Avanzando**

Sasuke miró al serio y callado Sai, el cual leía la libreta de notas con atención, buscando la manera de seguir en la batería las melodías que ellos iban a tocar. Naruto y Gaara estaban montando sus instrumentos, no habían traído una batería pero en el estudio había una, así que no había nada más de qué preocuparse, sólo tenían que tocar y disfrutar.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? – Preguntó el azabache, algo dudoso, pero luego de un par de segundos el chico pálido asintió con la cabeza, con seguridad.

—No es nada, los seguiré con facilidad – Aseguró. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y tomó su bajo, dispuesto a dar una increíble presentación.

Entre tanto, la manager les observaba desde el otro lado de un vidrio, con unos grandes audífonos en sus oídos, al igual que Hinata y el muchacho que controlaba el sonido. La mujer les hizo un gesto de aprobación cuando vio que ya estaban listos y los chicos se miraron entre ellos, asintiendo, para comenzar a tocar.

El sonido era potente pero controlado, las guitarras sonaban juntas de manera perfecta, siendo complementadas por el bajo y los toques de la batería; todos en perfecta sincronía.

Gaara se paró firme frente al micrófono, con sus ojos cerrados y sin despegar las manos de las cuerdas de la guitarra.

_Cold am I_

_I'm beside myself_

_Because there's no one else_

_Have I grown_

_So blind_

_Only god could save you_

_If you knew your way to the light_

Los sonidos se volvieron un poco más profundos, dando paso a la siguiente parte de la canción, en donde el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos, dejando ver su color aguamarina, al mismo tiempo que Naruto sonreía y sus dedos parecían tener vida propia.

_So fly away _

_And leave it behind_

_Just stay awake_

_There's nowhere to hide_

Antes del coro, todos los chicos se mostraron con más energías y lo dieron todo.

_I see you_

_Cause you won't get out of my way_

_I hear you_

_Cause you won't quit screaming my name_

_I feel you_

_Cause you won't stop touching my skin_

_I need you_

_They're coming to take you away_

Kurenai sonrió levemente, imaginándolos en un verdadero concierto con cientos de personas, que sólo estuvieran ahí para verlos. No podía negar que para no ser profesionales tenían un gran sentido interpretativo y un muy buen estilo visual, que claro, ella se encargaría de mejorar aún más, para que esos niños se volvieran tan populares como su actual estrella.

Mientras ellos seguían con la música, se acercó una persona un tanto confusa, era Matsuri, Hinata le había invitado nuevamente a venir, pero la castaña no tenia ni la menor idea de quienes estarían hoy en el estudio, por lo que se llevó una gran impresión al ver al grupo de Gaara tocando con tanas energías.

—G-Gaara… - Susurró, con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo y el corazón bombeándole como loco. No estaba preparada para verle tan pronto, seguramente se desmayaría si se paraba en frente de él una vez más, sin embargo tenía muchas granas de darle las gracias por lo que él había hecho en la fiesta, por defenderla de esa manera.

—Oh, Matsuri-chan, al fin llegas – Le saludó Hinata, quitándose los audífonos para prestárselos a ella y así pudiera oír la voz del chico que le gustaba, pues ahí donde la veían Hinata era demasiado observadora y ya se había dado cuenta de la evidente atracción que existía entre ese par, que aunque se mostraran indiferentes ante ello no podían negarlo.

Después de saludar, Matsuri aceptó los audífonos de parte de su amiga y de inmediato se sintió abrumada por la potente voz de Gaara y la armonía de todos los instrumentos, esos chicos realmente parecían disfrutar lo que hacían y eso le hizo aparecer una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Al terminar con la presentación, los cuatro chicos salieron para oír la opinión de la manager, que les miraba con bastantes expectativas puestas en ellos. Al salir y darse cuenta de la presencia de la castaña, Gaara se sorprendió levemente, pero se dio a la tarea de ignorarla, como si no la hubiese visto, lo que a ella le causó cierta tristeza.

—_Gaara… me ha ignorado… _- Pensó, bajando la mirada.

Por su parte, Hinata no apartaba sus ojos del ojiazul, sentía deseos de lanzarse a sus brazos a felicitarlo, a decirle que lo habían hecho fantástico, pero no era capaz de actuar de esa manera, una demostración de ese tipo no iba con su persona, no era alguien tan sociable como para relajarse así con otra persona, por muy que le conociera.

—Estuvo increíble muchachos – Dijo por fin Kurenai, mirando a los cuatro jóvenes que sonreían animados e ilusionados —. No sólo saben tocar, sino que lucen bien, son todos muy guapos, estoy segura de que un grupo conformado por ustedes cuatro sería una sensación.

—¿De verdad cree que tengamos una oportunidad? – Preguntó Naruto, aún incrédulo ante lo que oía. Por un segundo buscó la mirada de Hinata para darle las gracias, pero apenas la encontró la chica se sonrojó y miró en otra dirección, desconcertándolo —. _¿Qué le pasará?_

—Claro que la tienen, son realmente buenos – Les aseguró una vez más la mujer de ojos carmesí —. Es más, me gustaría mucho trabajar con ustedes, ahora que los he encontrado no los puedo dejar ir ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Les gustaría volverse famosos?

—¡Claro! – Exclamó Naruto, Sasuke dio un ligero "sí" y tanto Gaara como Sai sólo asintieron con la cabeza, haciendo aparecer una gotita en la frente del rubio, pues era el único eufórico al parecer.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Neji estaba dando unas vueltas por el estudio de grabación, no necesitaba estar todo el tiempo encima de Hinata ahora que ella estaba en ese lugar, pues ahí no había de qué protegerla. No era muy aficionado al cigarrillo, pero este día en particular se sentía estresado, seguro era gracias a la joven que había llegado a trabajar a su casa, que siempre se comportaba como una tonta y era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Al acabar el cigarrillo, lo arrojó al cesto de basura que estaba cerca y cuando iba a dar unos pasos, sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro. Se volteó, encontrando a una linda joven de cabello castaño y largo, la cual le sonreía alegremente, pero se notaba un poco de cinismo en su mirada.

—Hola Neji – Saludó, pero él frunció el ceño con incomodidad, no era agradable encontrarse con esa mujer bajo ningún aspecto, a pesar de que ella trabajara tan cerca de él.

—Hola, Eri – Dijo en forma fría. Aún le dolía cada vez que la tenía cerca, esa molesta sensación en su pecho no se quitaba hiciera lo que hiciera, porque lo que sintió por ella fue demasiado grande, pero le había engañado con otro —. Con tu permiso – Trató de pasarla de largo, sin embargo la chica no se lo permitió, plantándosele en frente.

—Espera, no te vayas – Le pidió en forma amable, bajando la mirada con tristeza —. Quería hablar un rato contigo, tomar un café o algo así… sé que no quieres verme pero…

—En eso tienes toda la razón, no quiero verte – Le cortó antes de que ella pudiera terminar, dejándola sola y con la palabra en la boca.

La chica se apoyó contra la pared.

—Neji… perdóname… - Susurró.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Los chicos salían del estudio, pero no se veían tan felices como se suponía que tenían que estar, el único tranquilo era Sai, pero los otros tres parecían a punto de un colapso nervioso, en especial Naruto que era el más expresivo de todos.

Hinata salió junto a su amiga la castaña, la cual se despidió alegremente y se fue caminando, siendo seguida con la mirada por cierto chico pelirrojo.

—No esperaba que nos pidieran la autorización de nuestros padres – Refunfuñó Naruto cruzándose de brazos. Llevaba la guitarra en la espalda, dentro de su funda, al igual que sus dos amigos que guardaban de la misma forma sus instrumentos —. ¿Qué rayos voy a hacer? – Se preguntó, revolviéndose el cabello.

—Querrás decir que vamos a hacer – Le recordó Sasuke, pues no sólo Naruto tenía un padre que se oponía a su sueño musical, sino que también él y Gaara vivían de esa manera, era molesto, pero cierto.

—Yo me voy a casa, adiós – Dijo el pelirrojo, que sin más se alejó caminando, era cierto que estaba muy preocupado por esto de la firma de su padre, pero ahora había otra cosa que le preocupaba también.

—Mmm – Naruto se quedó mirando fijamente el lugar por donde se acababa de ir su amigo Gaara, esbozando de pronto una traviesa sonrisa zorruna —. ¿Lo han notado? Gaara acaba de irse detrás de Matsuri-chan – Todos le voltearon a ver —. ¡Lo sabía, ese terco se ha enamorado!

—Déjalo en paz, si lo molestas tanto nunca se atreverá a aceptarlo – Dijo Sasuke soltando un suspiro de resignación, Naruto siempre era demasiado imprudente —. En fin, yo también me largo, gracias por todo Hinata – Se dirigió a la joven idol. Hicieron una reverencia mutua y el azabache se alejó a pasos lentos.

—Nos vemos – Se despidió Sai, tomando la otra dirección.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, Naruto y Hinata estaban a solas afuera del estudio, sin nadie que les molestase y como ese lugar quedaba muy retirado de la zona más poblada de la ciudad, no había quien reconociera a la Hyûga y se le lanzara encima emocionado.

—B-bueno, creo que es hora de que también te marches, espero que puedas solucionar lo del permiso – Dijo Hinata, quien no entendía por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa, nunca antes le había pasado, pero Naruto lograba hacerla temblar cada vez que la miraba con esos ojos azules tan alegres y pacíficos.

—Claro, haré lo que pueda – Dijo el chico rubio, bajando la mirada —. Oye Hinata… etto… gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, no sé como podré pagarte, a pesar de que prácticamente te he obligado tú… has sido muy amable.

—No ha sido nada – Ahora sus blancas mejillas se encontraban teñidas de rojo, un suave sonrojo que la hacía lucir realmente adorable, _dulce_.

—De todas formas… gracias – Insistió Naruto, acercándosele, tomándole de las manos delicadamente para luego sentir muy de cerca su respiración. Desapareció la distancia un poco más, sin comprender qué era esa sensación tan dulce que le invadía de pronto, pero tratando de ignorarla, posó en forma suave sus labios sobre la mejilla de la chica. _Un beso_. Había sido sólo un beso de agradecimiento, de amistad, para ambos, no era más que eso —. Hinata… seamos amigos de ahora en adelante.

—S-sí, Naruto… -kun – Dijo sin querer la Hyûga, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de cómo le había llamado. Naruto también se sorprendió, pero al cabo de unos segundos sonrió.

—Me agrada que me llames de esa forma – Después de eso se alejó hacia su casa, mientras Hinata se llevaba una mano a su mejilla y la otra a su corazón, que saltaba como un loco dentro de su pecho.

—Suena muy bien, Naruto-kun… - Repitió para sí misma, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

La chica iba justo delante de él. Aceleró un poco sus pasos hasta que finalmente le dio alcance, parándose enfrente de ella y sorprendiéndola.

—G-Gaara-kun – Dijo nerviosa, abriendo levemente sus ojos mientras el sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Bajó la mirada y sintió que sus rodillas temblaban, no podía creer que fuese él quien se le plantaba en frente, cuando hace unos minutos la había ignorado —. ¿Q-qué sucede?

—Yo quería… - El chico no sabía como empezar, en esta situación era igual de tímido que la joven, pues se daba cuenta de la forma en que ella actuaba y no es que él fuera mucho más abierto que ella —. Verás yo… sólo quería preguntarte como estabas – Dijo al fin, notando como el rojo en las mejillas de la castaña aumentaba.

—Eh… y-yo, estoy muy bien y-yo… - Matsuri hizo una reverencia algo torpe y graciosa —. ¡Muchas gracias por salvarme de nuevo, Gaara-kun!

—¿De nuevo? – Cuestionó el Sabaku confundido, no recordaba otra vez en que la hubiera ayudado de esa manera, pero la vio asentir con la cabeza, aún avergonzada.

—Así es… hace dos años – Comenzó a relatar, mirando hacia su costado con una dulce sonrisa —. Era el primer día de clases y sin querer provoqué a un chico de tercero, entonces apareciste tú y… me salvaste de él… - Por un momento levantó la vista, viendo al sorprendido chico a los ojos —. Tampoco pude agradecerte por aquella vez.

Gaara la quedó mirando atentamente, en silencio, hasta que finalmente recordó aquel día, lo recordó con mucha claridad.

—Cierto – Dijo sin dejar de mirarla fijamente —. Tú tenías… el cabello más largo, es por eso que no te reconocí.

Matsuri le sonrió una vez más, ya no sentía sus piernas temblar, ya no tenía tanto miedo de estar en frente del chico que le gustaba, porque él era una persona amable, a pesar de que quería dar una imagen intimidante y cerrada, Gaara era todo lo contrario a eso, era alguien de muy buenos sentimientos y lo había demostrado en las dos ocasiones en que la salvó.

—Yo no tengo con qué pagarte, por eso sólo… acepta mi gratitud de esta manera – Dijo Matsuri, alzándose de puntitas para depositar un dulce beso en la mejilla del muchacho, que abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió un vuelco increíblemente fuerte dentro de su pecho. Después de eso la chica salió corriendo, avergonzada y con el corazón agitado como nunca, pero a la vez feliz por haberse atrevido a hacer algo como eso.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Sai llegó a casa tan silencioso como siempre. Su casa tenía un aspecto lúgubre y desolado, como si nadie viviera ahí a parte de él, pero eso no era tan cierto, la verdad era que Sai no vivía solo. Después de dejar sus zapatos en la entrada y cambiarlos por unos más cómodos para estar dentro de la casa, caminó hasta una habitación.

Dentro, estaba una mujer recostada en una cama, se veía muy enferma, su cabello canoso le daba una apariencia más añosa de la que en realidad tenía y no lucía muy bien.

—Sai – Dijo ella, esbozando una débil sonrisa —. ¿Cómo estás hijo? ¿De dónde vienes?

—Vengo de un lugar importante – El siempre frío e inexpresivo chico, por primera vez esbozó una sonrisa, a pesar de que no se veía demasiado sincera, eran muy pocas cosas las que en verdad era capaz de transmitir, debido a la soledad que sentía —. Muy pronto mamá, tendré el dinero para tu operación – Aseguró, volviendo a su expresión de siempre.

Ella sólo le miró sin decir nada, su hijo solía decirle siempre lo mismo, que muy pronto tendría el dinero para la operación que ella necesitaba, por eso él era el único de la casa que trabajaba. Vivían solos, el padre de Sai la había dejado hace mucho tiempo por otra mujer y desde ese lluvioso día el muchacho le odiaba con toda su alma, porque si no fuera por ese hombre su madre jamás habría enfermado de tristeza, de soledad.

—Ya verás que ésta vez lo obtendré – Aseguró Sai una vez más, para luego salir de esa habitación.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Aquella tarde pasó rápidamente, dando paso a un nuevo día de escuela en que los alumnos llegaban sonrientes a sus salones, mientras que otros –como Naruto- se quejaban por tener que aprender más cosas inútiles que no les servirían para nada.

Hinata tembló levemente en su asiento al oír la voz del rubio reclamando por quien sabe que clase de cosas, lo volteó a ver y un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—¿Y donde está Sakura-chan? – Se preguntó el chico curioso, no la había visto desde la fiesta esa que resultó tan mal y tenía muchos deseos de ver a esa chica que le gustaba tanto, pero no estaba en el salón, al igual que Ino.

—Hmp, seguro anda perdiendo el tiempo – Opinó Sasuke, sin darle importancia al asunto. Se cruzó de brazos y cayó sentado sobre su asiento, para después desviar la mirada hacia la entrada del aula, cuando escuchó unos murmullos que –aunque no lo aparentaba- le llamaron la atención.

Sus ojos azabaches de pronto se abrieron levemente al darse cuenta de que la persona que entraba era nada menos que la joven Haruno, pero ya no llevaba más su cabello largo hasta la cintura, ahora lo había cortado por sobre los hombros, dándole un aspecto totalmente diferente ¿Tal vez algo más maduro?

—_¿Qué idioteces pienso? _– Miró hacia la ventana con el ceño fruncido, no entendía por qué de pronto sentía un estúpido cosquilleo en el estómago, _que tontería_.

—¡Wow, Sakura-chan que linda! – Exclamó Naruto corriendo hacia la chica, parándose en frente de ella. Sakura sonrió levemente y se tocó el cabello, ahora mucho más fácil de peinar que antes, de hecho, con una cinta de color rojo había quedado perfecta para venir a la escuela, cuando antes perdía varios minutos cepillándose, para nada.

—¿Tú crees Naruto? – Preguntó con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, mientras el rubio ojiazul asentía fervientemente.

—Creo que así luces aún más bonita que antes – Volvió a opinar el rubio, que después de decir aquello, creyó que sería golpeado, pero le sorprendió ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su compañera y amiga. Miró junto a Sakura y descubrió a su prima, que le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

Hinata se sintió algo mal al ver la escena, como Naruto halagaba tan entusiasta a esa chica. No sabía por qué razón, pero no le gustaba, no podía gustarle.

El profesor a cargo del aula entró entonces, lucía tan despreocupado como siempre, pero a la vez alegre, al parecer traía alguna buena noticia.

—Chicos, tengo algo que informarles – Habló en cuanto todos se callaron y le prestaron atención —. Hoy haremos las elecciones para los delegados de clase, por favor los interesados levanten la mano y los demás vayan pensando en quien votar, ya que con esto comenzaremos a organizar todo para el festival cultural de la escuela que es dentro de dos semanas, y en donde la directora Tsunade ha decidido hacer una participación especial del grupo de música, los mejores se presentarán ante toda la escuela.

Ante la noticia todos se sintieron emocionados, algunos más que otros, pero todos tenían cierta ilusión con estar ahí.

Ino se abrazó a su novio Kiba y volteó ligeramente hasta el final del salón, notando al misterioso compañero nuevo que siempre estaba callado y solitario. De alguna forma, le causaba una impresión de soledad que no le gustaba, no le gustaba verlo solo.

—Bueno, los interesados en ser delegados de la clase levanten la mano.

Al instante dos personas alzaron sus manos, se trataba de Sakura –que siempre era la delegada de la clase- y Naruto, quien siempre lo intentaba pero nunca era elegido. Sin embargo a la hora de votar, nadie votó por Naruto, sí lo hicieron por Sasuke, quién ni siquiera se había presentado y aún así quedó como delegado, junto a Sakura.

—Bien, según las votaciones, quienes quedan como delegados son Sasuke y Sakura – La peli rosa asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y bufó molesto, no le gustaba nada la idea, mucho menos si debía estar tan cerca de Haruno.

—Yo me opongo, no quiero ser delegado – Masculló, enfadado, sin embargo el profesor Hatake negó con la cabeza.

—Tus compañeros te han escogido, eso quiere decir que confían en ti.

—¡Yo no confío en el teme! – Exclamó Naruto, apuntando al nombrado con una mano. Sasuke sintió que una venita se marcaba en su frente, pero no dijo nada, después de todo Naruto era así de idiota, siempre era así.

—Cállate dobe, y si me han elegido a mí, mala suerte para ti – Fue todo lo que dijo, resignándose a su nuevo puesto.

Miró de reojo el asiento de la joven peli rosa, pero lo único que vio fue a la chica viendo hacia el frente, no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención a él y eso en cierta medida le disgustaba, no sabía por qué, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que ella siempre lo estuviera mirando.

Aunque, de todas formas, era mejor así ¿No?

—Kakashi-sensei – Sakura levantó la mano para tomar la palabra y al poco tiempo se puso de pie, parándose frente a todo el salón —. Bueno, como ya soy la nueva delegada de la clase, me tomaré la tarea de organizar todo lo referente al festival cultural, pues este año como ha dicho Kakashi-sensei, será muy importante – Sonrió, mirando a su compañero —. Sasuke-kun, deberás ayudarme.

—Sí, claro – Fue todo lo que respondió, pero de mala gana. Que fastidio era todo esto, no iba a estar de buen humor en todos estos días, sobre todo si debía pasar tiempo con una chica como Sakura, le parecía tan endemoniadamente… molesta. Y ahora que llevaba ese nuevo look, tal vez estaba un poco –ojalá nadie nunca supiera que pensó aquello- _bonita._

Después de organizar algunas cuantas cosas en conjunto con todo el grupo, la clase continuó con normalidad. Todos estaban atentos, hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora del descanso.

Naruto guardó sus cosas rápidamente, para correr hacia la cafetería a comprarse algo de comer, pues se moría de hambre, sin embargo al dar sólo dos pasos, pasó a llevar sin querer el hombro de la idol, que se sobó adolorida.

—¡Oh, lo siento mucho Hinata! – Se disculpó apenado, mirándola con preocupación, pero ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, está todo bien Naruto-kun, d-digo, Naruto… - Hinata bajó la mirad sonrojada, sin saber por qué nuevamente le había llamado de esa manera, le perturbaba el hecho de sentirse de esa forma, tan vulnerable cuando le veía cerca de ella.

—Oye, no te preocupes, ya te dije que no hay problema en que me llames así – Sonrió Naruto, llevándose una mano detrás de su nuca, algo avergonzado —. Eh, bueno, me iré a buscar de comer ¡Nos vemos!

Toda aquella escena fue observada tanto por Gaara como por Sasuke, que se miraron entre sí y luego siguieron a Naruto. Estaban comenzando a sospechar que algo se traían esos dos, no era normal que de un día para el otro la joven Hyûga les consiguiera una importante entrevista con su manager. _Oh no_. Seguramente, Naruto y ella eran "más que amigos".

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Tenten miró de reojo al joven de la casa, que acababa de volver luego de quien sabe que cosa. Se veía enojado, bueno, como casi siempre, eso no era ninguna novedad.

Cuando estaba por entrar a la casa, se fijó en que él la había quedado mirando detenidamente, pero después negó con la cabeza y la pasó de largo. No entendió por qué, pero un leve sonrojo surcó sus mejillas. Se sintió molesta, no era la primera vez que veía a un chico guapo, pero sí a uno tan arrogante, porque ese Neji Hyûga realmente no tenía comparación.

—No es más que un engreído – Soltó, sin darse cuenta de que le oían.

—¿Quién es engreído? – Escuchó tras su espalda. Se dio la media vuelta, asustada, encontrándose con los ojos perla del muchacho, quien la miraba con una ceja en alto, al parecer, divertido —. Es de mala educación hablar de las personas a sus espaldas.

—¿Y quien le ha dicho que hablaba de usted? – Cuestionó la castaña, desviando la mirada, pero con una leve risilla al notar que el chico acababa de insultarse a sí mismo y eso no le había gustado.

—De todas formas, no deberías hacerlo – Dijo molesto, para luego darle la espalda. Ella lo miró, en silencio, observando su figura masculina delante de ella. Debía reconocer que era un chico guapo, con lo engreído y todo que era, pero era apuesto.

Por su parte, Neji entró a casa aún molesto. Aún no olvidaba su conversación de ayer con su ex novia, lo que lo ponía de pésimo humor, pues sabía que en el fondo todo había sido su culpa. Amaba a esa chica, pero descuidó su relación, no le prestó la atención debida, se olvidó de ella enfocándose en el trabajo y en la protección de su prima. Alguien que era demasiado frío en sus relaciones, no podía quejarse si al final terminaban prefiriendo a otro en su lugar.

—Demonios – Masculló, golpeando la pared con un puño.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

En la escuela, Temari estaba caminando por el pasillo, distraída. Llevaba en sus manos unas cuantas hojas, eran test que se habían practicado a los alumnos del instituto y ella como la consejera debía revisarlos y si era posible evaluar las personalidades de los estudiantes.

Iba leyendo uno de ellos cuando chocó con alguien. Alzó la mirada y vio que se trataba de Shikamaru Nara, aquel chico que en cierta forma no le agradaba mucho.

—Oh, eres tú ¿Qué es esa cara de aburrimiento? – Cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es lo que parece, una cara de aburrimiento – Respondió el Nara como si nada, soltando un enorme bostezo. Miró de reojo a la hermana de Gaara, vaya que la tipa era guapa, aunque claro, era mayor que él ¿Cómo no iba a parecerle guapa?

—Muy gracioso, niño – Temari soltó una sonrisa al ver que el Nara se mostraba enfadado. Después de eso sólo lo pasó de largo, pero no notó como él se daba la vuelta, mirando sus largas y bien formadas piernas debajo de su corta falda.

—Que mujer tan creída – Susurró el chico pelinegro.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Las clases siguientes fueron muy aburridas para todos los chicos, hasta que llegó la que todos esperaban, el club de música.

Naruto iba feliz, ni siquiera recordaba que necesitaba un permiso para lo del grupo, porque hoy la chica que le gustaba lo había tratado bien, tanto que se sentía flotando en las nubes.

—Hey, chicos ¿Creen que hoy tengamos algo divertido que hacer? – Preguntó a sus amigos, los cuales obviamente no le respondieron, sólo se hicieron los desentendidos —. Oh, que aburridos son – Masculló, entornando los ojos.

Gaara estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, pero repentinamente abrió sus ojos y los posó sobre la figura de la joven castaña, que no había notado su presencia pues estaba de lo más animada hablando con Hinata. No sabía que le pasaba con ella, no podía dejar de pensarla, de recordar ese fugaz beso que le había dado ayer en la mejilla. Aún se sentía cálido en ese lugar, esa chica dulce era tan linda.

—Rayos – Masculló, cuando sintió que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban. Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa, en ese momento le hubiera venido bien un poco de rock pesado, eso siempre lo distraía.

Como siempre, Kakashi llegó tarde, inventando alguna ridícula excusa, pero después de oír todos los reclamos de sus alumnos, dio comienzo a la clase de música que tanto les agradaba a todos.

—Para la semana que viene quiero que traigan un cover del grupo o cantante que más les guste – Comentó como tarea, mirando a Hinata —. Obviamente no puedes cantar tus propias canciones, Hinata-chan, y tampoco sería apropiado que la imiten a ella – Miró al resto de estudiantes —. ¿Queda claro?

—¡Hai! – Respondieron.

Naruto se volteó hacia sus amigos, con cierta duda.

—¿Y que vamos a tocar?

—Ni idea – Respondió Gaara, desinteresado, pero la verdad era que no dejaba de ver a la chica que sin que él se diera cuenta le estaba robando el corazón. Naruto sí lo notó, pero decidió no perturbarlo, como le había dicho Sasuke, si lo molestaba demasiado nunca sería capaz de reconocer que ella le gustaba.

—Yo tengo una idea – Opinó Sasuke, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la peli rosa del grupo, sin embargo desvió la mirada a los pocos segundos —. No nos vendría mal algo clásico.

—¡Chicos, antes de que lo olvide! – El profesor Kakashi volvió a hablar, llamando la atención de todos —. Les tengo otra tarea, espero que no les moleste, pero me gustaría ver como trabajan en dúos mixtos, así que me tomé la libertad de ponerlos en parejas, para ver como se desempeñan.

A algunos pareció no agradarles la idea, pero a otros en cambio les fascinó, sobre todo a Naruto al darse cuenta de con quien había quedado; haría pareja con Sakura, no podía sentirse más feliz. En cambio, Matsuri al ver a su pareja sintió que casi le daba un infarto, ya que éste era Gaara y al recordar que el día anterior lo había besado –aunque fuese en la mejilla- sentía que sus piernas temblaban. Hinata por su parte se sentía algo decepcionada, no era que su compañero Kiba le cayera mal, pero esperaba volver a hacer dúo con Naruto, le había gustado la primera vez. Sasuke quedó con una chica de quien ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, además de estar aburrido estaría con una desconocida. Ino se sorprendió al ver que le tocaba con Sai, aunque no le disgustó para nada, a fin de cuentas, le interesaba conocer a ese chico. Al final de la lista, Karin miró con mala cara el haber quedado con ese tal Suigetsu, no era que le cayera mal, pero tampoco le agradaba.

Durante el resto de la clase estuvieron tocando algunos instrumentos y cantando, así como poniéndose de acuerdo con lo de cover.

A la hora de la salida, Sakura se dirigió a Naruto.

—Oye, Naruto – Le habló sonriente. El rubio la miró atentamente, emocionado de que ella le hablara con esa expresión de duda, hasta parecía avergonzada —. Me preguntaba… ya que nos toca trabajar juntos… ¿No te gustaría ir a mi casa y así planear que hacer?

—Claro Sakura-chan, con gusto – Respondió sonriente, alzando con nerviosismo una de sus manos, para acariciar el cabello corto de la chica —. Tu cabello… era muy bonito ¿Por qué lo has cortado?

Sakura bajó la mirada, Naruto era el único chico que le había dicho que su cabello era bonito, nadie más lo había hecho, ni siquiera su adorado Sasuke. Él nunca le haría el menor caso, Sasuke ya no debía existir para ella, sólo Naruto.

—Porque quería verme diferente – Respondió por fin, alzando sus ojos jades para ver al chico, el cual de pronto se sintió más nervioso, mientras ella se iba acercando —. Naruto… - Susurró, cerca de sus labios —. ¿Tú me quieres?

Él la miró asombrado, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir desmesuradamente rápido ¿Qué si la quería! Dios ¡Estaba enamorado de ella! Siempre lo había estado, Sakura siempre había sido la chica de sus sueños.

Tomó valor de donde no sabía que lo tenía y rodeó la cintura de la chica, cuando ya no quedaba nadie en el salón era cuando le confesaría sus sentimientos, sin importar lo que fuese a suceder.

—Sí, te quiero, Sakura-chan – Respondió, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, para después cerrar los suyos propios e irse acercando lentamente. Ella también cerró sus ojos jades, dejándose llevar por el momento, hasta sentir la suave presión sobre sus labios.

Afuera del salón de música, Gaara y Sasuke se miraron entre sí.

—¿Y Naruto? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, estaba seguro de que el rubio venía detrás de ellos cuando estaban saliendo, pero de pronto se había desaparecido, seguro al muy torpe se le olvidó algo y se devolvió a buscarlo.

—No sé, lo iré a ver – Contestó el azabache con molestia. Devolvió sus pasos hacia el salón de música y divisó algo que lo dejó boquiabierto. Naruto y Sakura estaban abrazados, besándose.

No supo por qué pero sintió un frío calándole los huesos y como si algo amargo se revolviera dentro de su estómago, haciéndole complicado respirar. Cerró los ojos y se alejó, volviendo a donde estaba Gaara.

—Naruto está ocupado, luego nos alcanza – Dijo sin más, pasando de largo al pelirrojo, que le miró sin comprender.

—¿Te pasa algo? – Inquirió.

—Nada – Fue todo lo que respondió, apresurando más sus pasos. Se sentía enojado, molesto y lleno de ira, pero no sabía por que razón, si a fin de cuentas esa chica no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. _Para nada._

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Aquella tarde, Hinata estaba mirando la televisión, pero su ceño estaba fruncido, pues veía algo que no le agradaba del todo. Era otra idol, una chica que hace poco había comenzado a robar la pantalla y captar la atención de todos sus seguidores. Ella, quien le había desafiado recientemente, ahora estaba haciendo noticia con el lanzamiento de su nuevo single. La canción iba justo en el coro.

_Itsuka chikau bokura_

_kono te de kizuku mirai wa_

_kanarazu kono basho de_

_kimi ga doko ni itatte_

_dakedo ima wa futari setsunaku_

_sorashite hitomi_

_seaerukoto wo shinjite_

Frunció más el ceño al recordar sus palabras, hace sólo unos días atrás, cuando se cruzaron tras el escenario después de un concierto de Hinata y antes de que esa chica saliera.

—_Así que tú eres la famosa ángel del escenario – Dijo, sonriente, pero sínica. Eso a Hinata no le agradó en lo más mínimo, su carácter parecía muy arrogante._

—_Así es, esa soy yo – Respondió, desafiante._

_La otra chica le sonrió, acariciándose su larga cabellera rubia mientras sus ojos violáceos se clavaban en la figura de la Hyûga._

—_Bueno, de ahora en adelante, Hinata, dejarás de ser la idol más aclamada – Terminó, alejándose triunfal hacia donde se encontraba el escenario, para comenzar con su número artístico._

Hinata debía admitir que ella tenía una voz impresionante, no era tan dulce como la suya, sino más bien fuerte y decidida, pero podía llegar a sonar increíble en cuanto ella se lo proponía.

—Aunque con eso no me destruirá… esa Shion… - Susurró, apretando su puño.

Miró la grabación que tenía sobre su mesa, era esa cinta que Naruto le había regresado. Sonrió al imaginarlo a él, de alguna forma, ese chico le agradaba bastante.

Pero no sabía que una persona que le agradaba tanto, sin proponérselo, podría hacerla sufrir realmente, porque a pesar de ser una idol, ser famosa, reconocida y aclamada, era un ser humano con sentimientos y emociones, que se estaban involucrando demasiado con la persona incorrecta.

Continuara…

Avance:

Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke falsifican las firmas de sus padres para obtener el permiso que necesitan. El rubio comienza una relación con Sakura, la cual afecta a Hinata más de la cuenta al enterarse. Matsuri y Gaara se acercan para lo del trabajo, conociendo un poco más de ellos mismos. Kiba hace su primer intento de conquista con Hinata, e Ino trata de entablar conversación con Sai. Los chicos del grupo presentan su cover frente al profesor, mientras la rival de Hinata hace su aparición.

Próximo capítulo: Es mi vida.

**00000000000000**

**Sé que me querrán matar por el Narusaku, pero créanme, todo tiene su razón de ser en esta historia, espero que sepan comprender y no se asusten demasiado, recuerden que este fic es un NaruHina ^^**

**Bueno, me despido y espero que les haya gustado la conti.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Bye!**


	7. Es mi vida

**¡Hola!**

**Hola, bueno, creo que le tocaba el turno a este fic, además, estaba un poco inspirada con él, de pronto se me ocurrieron un par de ideas interesantes xDD**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, me alegra que les guste esta historia, me animan para seguir escribiendo, además la cosa se pone cada vez mejor y me encanta esto de que todos estén tan involucrados con la música, de ahí el nombre del fic xD**

**Espero les guste el capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Canción: It's My Life – Bon Jovi (creo que todos la conocen xD)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capítulo 7: Es mi vida**

Le dio un abrazo con verdadera alegría, rodeándola por la cintura y aprisionando sus labios de forma cariñosa y dulce. Ella le sonrió al separarse, mirándole directo a esos enormes y jubilosos ojos azules.

—Debo entrar Naruto –dijo la peli rosa con voz dulce, tratando de adaptarse a la nueva realidad que ahora tenía frente a ella; era la novia de Naruto. De ahora en adelante tenía decidido empezar desde cero al lado del rubio, el único chico que de verdad la quería por quien era ella y que no discriminaba su forma de ser.

—Se me hará eterna la noche hasta volver a verte –le susurró el rubio al tiempo que la soltaba. Estaba tan feliz, por fin la chica que tanto quería le hacía caso y nada ni nadie cambiarían su dicha. Se despidió de ella en la puerta de su casa y se alejó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Después de haberse puesto de acuerdo juntos sobre la canción que iban a interpretar para el club de música, Naruto la había acompañado como todo buen novio hasta su casa.

Sentía que de ahora en adelante las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas, ahora que Sakura era su novia.

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue tirarse sobre el sofá con una enorme sonrisa adornando sus labios, ni siquiera los regaños de su padre por haber ensuciado la entrada lo alteraron en lo más mínimo, porque hoy nada podría salirle mal.

—Vaya, pero que felicidad se respira en el aire –habló Jiraiya, el padrino de Naruto, el cual se sentó a su lado y encendió el televisor con el control remoto —. Vamos a ver que cosa interesante hay en la televisión.

—Las mismas cosas aburridas de siempre –dijo Naruto con desinterés, no obstante, se interesó apenas vio la imagen de Hinata —. Déjale ahí.

—Creí que esa cantante no te gustaba –le dijo su padrino con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender por que razón de un momento a otro su ahijado se interesaba en la Idol más aclamada de Japón.

—Silencio, no me dejas oír –se quejó el rubio quitándole el control remoto a Jiraiya para subir el volumen al televisor. Ahí, en la gran pantalla de la sala, una imagen impactante de Hinata se estaba transmitiendo a través del aparato. Salía utilizando un hermoso vestido blanco, apretado en la parte de arriba y holgado en la de abajo, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y dejaba libres el resto de sus blancas piernas. Sus ojos lucían precioso delineados con el color negro, resaltaba aún más el tono perla. Su cabello caía suelto sobre sus hombros y detrás de ella dos alas blancas y emplumadas se alzaban hasta casi desaparecer del recuadro de la cámara. Era uno de sus videos musicales.

—_Recientemente la famosa Idol, Hyûga Hinata, se ha visto implicada en ciertos hechos bastante perjudiciales para su carrera, como ha sido en que hace tres días atrás se le vio y se fotografió en una discoteque en donde llegó la policía después de varios incidentes, al parecer ocasionados por amigos de la artista –_contaba la reportera del canal musical, dejando que otra secuencia de imágenes sobre Hinata apareciera, esta vez, luciendo como una diablita y vestida completamente de rojo, con dos cuernos pequeños sobre su cabeza y alas de murciélago en su espalda —. _Y no sólo eso, al parecer estaría saliendo con alguien, tal y como se ha comentado este último tiempo, sin embargo no se tienen antecedentes de quien pueda ser esta persona…_

Naruto cambió la televisión y dejó el control sobre los mullidos cojines del sofá. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una amarga expresión.

—Esos tipos dicen puras estupideces acerca de la gente –se quejó, molesto de que inventasen todas esas tonterías acerca de Hinata, en especial, la última cosa que habían dicho. ¿Cómo era eso de que estaba saliendo con alguien?

—¿Y a ti por qué te molesta tanto? Ni siquiera la conoces, además, recuerdo que no te agradaba.

Naruto no le respondió, estaba demasiado ofuscado pensando en quien podría ser esa persona, para luego preguntarse por qué demonios le importaba. Y fuese cual fuese el caso, decidió subir a su habitación.

Aún tenía que pensar bien las cosas acerca del permiso que necesitaba de su padre.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Temari le miró con sorpresa y sin saber que decirle. Su hermano menor le acababa de contar acerca del grupo musical que tenía con sus amigos –aunque eso ya lo sabía– y la posibilidad que habían obtenido de volverse famosos, el único problema era –como siempre– su padre.

Por un lado ella sabía que lo que iba a sugerir estaba mal, pero si Gaara buscaba su ayuda era porque no sabía a quién más recurrir, y esos eran casos muy especiales, puesto que el pelirrojo la mayoría del tiempo resolvía sus asuntos por sí mismo. De cierta forma a Temari le alegraba saber que él contaba con ella.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que no se lo digas a papá –recomendó la rubia.

Gaara frunció el ceño.

—Se supone que necesito su firma, y si no le digo nunca la obtendré.

—Si se lo dices papá jamás te la dará –aseguró Temari, corrigiendo a su hermano menor —. Sin embargo, podemos obtener su firma sin que él se entere para qué es –sonrió victoriosa, pensando en las cosas que hacía por ese chico, que a pesar de ser un amargado era alguien a quien ella quería mucho, porque a diferencia de ella y de Kankuro, Gaara nunca había podido conocer a su madre, era algo que siempre le había faltado y ella misma se había dado a la tarea de suplirla, para que así Gaara no se sintiera solo y fuera como cualquier otro niño normal.

—¿Cómo harás eso Temari? –preguntó Gaara confuso, aunque debía reconocer que su hermana tenía sus trucos —. Papá podría darse cuenta.

—Sólo confía en mí, nunca se enterará, al menos hasta que tengas edad para mandarte por ti mismo –rió la chica con confianza. Haría esto por su hermano, porque estaba segura de que ser un artista era el verdadero sueño de Gaara.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Sasuke buscaba como un loco entre los papeles de aquel escritorio, revolviendo todo, pero dejándolo luego en el mismo lugar encontrado, hasta que un papel le llamó la atención. Al final de éste, en la esquina derecha de la hoja, estaba lo que tanto había buscado; la firma de su padre.

—Esto es justo lo que necesito –se fijó en el contenido del dichoso papel, para comprobar que su padre no lo extrañaría si hacía falta, y una vez que comprobó que no era así, se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y salió a hurtadillas del despacho.

Ya tenía la firma, ahora sólo debía ponerla en ese permiso y tendría a su alcance su máximo sueño.

Al llegar a su cuarto se tiró sobre la cama de espaldas. Aún no lograba dejar de pensar en lo que sus ojos habían visto en el salón de música, luego de que todos lo abandonaran. Siempre supo que Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura, pero sinceramente nunca creyó que algo entre ellos se fuese a concretar, los veía más como amigos que como una pareja y ahora se le hacía inverosímil el hecho de verlos juntos.

No sabía por que razón le molestaba tanto, debería estar feliz por Naruto. Y por Sakura… sinceramente no tenía por qué importarle, ya que esa chica no era nada en su vida, o al menos, de eso quería convencerse.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

—No puede ser… –dijo Hinata con enfado, observando en la internet como un video de ella en medio de la pelea en la discoteque había sido subido por alguno de sus fans, además, también estaba la canción que había cantado junto con Naruto. Cuando le puso play se sorprendió al oír –nuevamente– lo bien que sonaban juntos, pero más perpleja le había dejado el leer los comentarios del video, ya que éstos hacían alusión a que ella y el "chico rubio" hacían realmente una hermosa pareja.

Al leer aquellas líneas sus latidos se aceleraron, por ello rápidamente quitó la página y cerró su laptop.

¿Por qué razón ella haría pareja de Naruto?

—No hay razón para que digan eso –murmuró con el ceño fruncido, enfadada, pero más que nada, avergonzada de sólo recordar todas esas opiniones en donde decían lo bien que lucía con Naruto.

—Hinata –oyó la voz de su padre, el cual acababa de entrar a su cuarto con una cara de pocos amigos, al parecer, había visto las noticias y se había enterado del escándalo que habían provocado sus fotos circulando por todos los medios, así como la controversia que se causó con su canción con Naruto.

—¿Sucede algo, padre? –preguntó tratando de sonar serena, pero aún no olvidaba el hecho de que su pecho se aceleraba al pensar en Naruto.

—Así es, vi la televisión –habló enojado. Él era quien siempre le decía que debía evitar los escándalos, que si hacía noticia, fuera sólo por su talento y no porque otros anhelaban enterarse de su vida privada, así de reservado era el hombre a cargo de la empresa de música Hyûga.

—Lo siento mucho padre –se disculpó Hinata antes de que él dijera exactamente que le había molestado, después de todo podía imaginarlo —. No fue culpa mía que esa pelea se armara, sólo íbamos a divertirnos y…

—El chico que cantó contigo –cambió de pronto el tema el hombre de ojos perlados —. Él es tu compañero de clases ¿No es así? –vio a Hinata asentir con la cabeza —. ¿Me dirías su nombre?

—Namikaze Naruto –dijo dubitativa la joven Hyûga, intrigándose aún más en cuanto vio la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su padre. Él se había puesto blanco de la impresión, jamás lo había visto así de perplejo, era algo nuevo para ella —. ¿Sucede algo padre?

Él estuvo en silencio unos segundos más.

—No pasa nada –respondió al fin —. Ahora entiendo todo –murmuró para sí, aunque Hinata pudo oírlo a la perfección, pero no entendió a qué se refería. De todas formas decidió no preguntar, cuando su padre deseaba guardarse algo para sí, no había poder humano que le hiciera soltar palabra. Por su lado, Hiashi sólo se paró y se dirigió a la puerta —. Procura no meterte en más escándalos –le dijo con voz apacible, para luego desaparecer del cuarto de su hija mayor.

Hinata suspiró, pensó que sería regañada, pero en lugar de eso, su padre se había mostrado realmente extraño.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Esa noche Neji se había levantado a las tres de la mañana en busca de un vaso de agua, puesto que tenía la garganta seca, a tal punto que le llegaba a doler. Había bajado con cautela para no despertar a nadie, pero una vez estuvo en la cocina vio algo que lo sorprendió. Allí se encontraba la chica que hace poco había aparecido en su casa, diciendo que venía desde China y que trabajaría para su familia; Tenten. Estaba usando una delgada remera sin mangas de color rosa y un ajustado short de tela negra, dejando libes sus piernas y también mostrando su delgada figura.

Ella tarareaba una canción, mientras se servía un vaso de agua, hasta que de pronto lo vio a él, atragantándose del susto.

Neji corrió a ayudarla, golpeándole levemente la espalda.

—¿Estás bien? –le preguntó una vez que la vio respirando normalmente. A su vez, Tenten se llevó una mano al pecho y dio una honda bocanada de aire.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? –interrogó la castaña, sin siquiera responder a la preocupación del joven de la casa, lo que le molestó un poco, después de todo, él había venido a ayudarla.

—Yo vivo aquí –aclaró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo —. Deberías tener más cuidado al beber algo, podrías ahogarte sin tener a nadie cerca.

—No lo creo –rió Tenten, quien no creía posible el hecho de llegar a tener tan mala suerte, aunque a decir verdad ella ya tenía bastante mala suerte, sino, ya habría encontrado a su madre apenas llegó a Japón.

El Hyûga decidió ignorarla mientras se bebía un vaso de agua, pero no podía evitar mirarla de reojo, se vía demasiado linda con aquel pijama y, desde hace algún tiempo no apreciaba a una chica en ese estado. No es que fuera un pervertido o algo parecido, estaba muy claro que se trataba de una persona juiciosa y respetuosa, sin embargo, era hombre y el ser serio no le quitaba eso.

Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, la voz de ella lo detuvo.

—Gracias por ayudarme, señor –le sonrió abiertamente, causando una extraña conmoción en el pecho del muchacho, que sólo asintió con la cabeza antes de irse.

No había sentido algo así desde que salía con Eri, su única novia.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

El nuevo día finalmente había llegado. Hinata entraba a la escuela en su siempre lujosa limusina negra, llamando la atención de los alumnos, los cuales, sin embargo, ya estaban algo acostumbrados a su glamorosa presencia en el lugar.

—Por favor detente aquí –ordenó Hinata a su chofer, el cual enseguida obedeció. Ella tomó su bolso y su almuerzo, dispuesta a bajar, pero su primo se lo impidió.

—¿No deberías esperar a que todos se vayan?

—Estaré bien, Neji Nii-san –aseguró la chica con una dulce sonrisa, la cual sorprendió a su primo. Desde hace mucho tiempo no veía a Hinata sonreír así, definitivamente algo había cambiado con ella desde que había llegado a esta escuela y él ansiaba saberlo.

—De acuerdo –asintió con la cabeza, dejando bajar a su prima ante la conmoción que causó entre los alumnos, pero como ya habían sido advertidos por la directora, nadie se acercó a acosarla, la única que se acercó con toda normalidad a ella fue una chica castaña, a la cual Neji miró con curiosidad, para después formar una leve sonrisa —. Así que ya tiene una amiga –murmuró.

—¡Buenos días Hinata-chan! –exclamó Matsuri acercándose a la idol, la cual le recibió con una cálida sonrisa —. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Hola Matsuri-chan, muy bien –respondió la Hyûga, caminando junto con su amiga hacia su salón de clases.

Dentro del salón, se encontraban Sasuke y Gaara hablando sobre el haber conseguido ya los permisos para firmar con la disquera, sólo faltaba Naruto, pero como siempre, éste se complicaba para todo y les había dicho que no se le ocurrió la manera de obtener la firma de su padre.

—No me molesten, ustedes son más listos que yo –se quejó cruzándose de brazos enojado, pero justo al voltear hacia la entrada vio que cierta chica de cabellera rosada se acercaba, así que sin esperar un segundo se levantó corriendo para abrazarla y darle un cálido beso en los labios, todo ello siendo observado por la atenta mirada del azabache, el cual hacía un esfuerzo por no mostrarse interesado, pero no podía.

—_Demonios…_ –pensó volteándose para mirar por la ventana.

—Buenos días Sakura-chan –la saludó Naruto emocionado, hoy era el primer día de su noviazgo oficial con la Haruno y sentía deseos de restregarlo en la cara de todo el mundo —. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien Naruto –respondió Sakura, quien dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia el Uchiha, pero al cabo de un segundo la desvió, ya que no debía verlo a él, ahora que pensaba olvidarlo para siempre. Era mejor así.

Ino le guiñó un ojo a la feliz pareja y se fue hasta su asiento, pero no pudo evitar voltearse y mirar fijamente a su compañero para el dúo de la clase de música. Aún seguía intrigándole su aparente soledad, era algo que no terminaba de encajarle.

—Caramba, pero mira nada más que tenemos aquí –se escuchó la voz de Karin, la cual no había podido evitar exclamar aquello en cuanto vio como Naruto y Sakura se tomaban de las manos —. No me digan que ya son novios –habló en un tono muy alto, mirando de reojo a Sasuke y –sin que se diera cuenta– en ese momento entraron Hinata y Matsuri, la primera se había quedado inmóvil —. Venga, Naruto y Sakura, se lo tenían muy guardado.

—No es así Karin –trató de corregirla Naruto, pero Sakura se le adelantó.

—Sí somos novios Karin, desde ayer –dijo con una sonrisa, abrazándose al rubio, que sólo se sonrojó de manera graciosa y se rascó la nuca, pero de un momento a otro volteó a ver a la chica que aún seguía parada junto a la puerta. Algo sucedió en ese instante, que los hizo sentir vacíos a ambos.

Hinata le sonrió y se acercó a su puesto, haciendo como si nada le pasara, aunque por dentro, le estaba doliendo el pecho de una manera que nunca creyó que le dolería y, ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Poco después de eso las clases comenzaron.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Era la hora del receso y Hinata estaba en la azotea, en donde le gustaba pensar a solas, ya que por extraño que pareciera, nadie iba ahí. Tenía los ojos cerrados y tarareaba la misma canción que una vez allí, Naruto le oyó cantar. Estaba concentrada en ello, o eso quería, puesto que en su mente, las imágenes del rubio tomando de la mano a su compañera de clases, Sakura, le torturaban de una forma abrumadora.

—¿Por qué me importa tanto? –se preguntó cansada de pensar en ellos dos juntos. ¿No debería alegrarse? Naruto y ella eran amigos, por lo tanto, debía sentirse feliz si algo bueno le pasaba a él, pero en lugar de eso tenía esa opresión en el pecho, ese nudo en la garganta —. ¿Por qué…? –volvió a preguntarse.

En ese instante sintió el sonido de la pesada puerta de metal moviéndose y se volteó exaltada, pero se calmó al ver que sólo se trataba de Naruto, quien al verla en ese lugar le sonrió.

—Sabía que estarías aquí –dijo animado.

—¿Estabas buscándome? –preguntó la ojiperla un tanto sorprendida, lo imaginaba pasando todo el tiempo con su novia y no preocupado de ella, no eran nada tan importante.

—Sí, quería hablar un rato contigo –Naruto se acercó a donde estaba ella y tomó asiento en el banco que estaba justo al lado de donde la chica se encontraba de pie —. Vi que subieron nuestro video a youtube, aunque no me sorprende, eres tan famosa que cualquier cosa que hagas es noticia en todos lados.

—Sí, yo también lo vio –la chica se alejó de la rejilla de alambre y se sentó al lado del rubio, pero en el otro extremo del banco, quedando lo más separada posible de él —. La canción salió muy bonita ¿No crees?

—Sí –respondió bajando la mirada —. La verdad es que… yo sólo sirvo para tocar la guitarra en el grupo, Sasuke y Gaara son los talentosos que escriben las canciones y todo eso pero… cuando cantamos tú y yo… –volvió a mirar a la chica —. Yo tuve una fuerte inspiración y escribí una canción, aunque claro, no tiene nada que ver con el grupo.

—¿De verdad escribiste una canción? –Hinata le sonrió, de esa manera dulce que le salía sin que ella se diera cuenta, a pesar de que con Naruto nunca fingía ser lo que no era —. ¿Y me la mostrarás algún día?

—Claro, la hice pensando en ti –habló tan animado como siempre, sin notar como un ligero sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y él mismo se sonrojó también —. Es decir, en tu voz –se corrigió.

—Ya veo.

—Oye Hinata –la llamó Naruto, observando fijamente sus dos orbes perla, que eran realmente hermosos —. ¿Por qué la canción que cantaste aquí no está entre tu repertorio?

—Esa es una canción que escribí –respondió la Hyûga, dedicándose a mirar al cielo, porque si veía a Naruto sentía que se perdería en su mirada, que era mucho más azul que toda aquella vasta y extensa altura —. Nunca se la he mostrado a Kurenai-sensei, ella y otras personas son quienes escogen las canciones que voy a grabar, así que todo lo que hago por mí misma me lo guardo para mí.

—¡Pero esa es una canción fantástica! –exclamó con cierto recelo, porque no podía creer que una canción así, que ella interpretaba con tanto sentimiento, no fuese escuchada por todos sus fans —. Deberías enseñársela a tu manager y grabarla, sería todo un éxito.

—¿Tú crees?

Hinata sólo lo vio asentir con la cabeza fervientemente y le sonrió, si él se lo decía de esa manera tal vez le hiciera caso y decidiera escribir sus propias canciones de ahora en adelante.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Estaban los dos solos en el salón de música, practicando una canción para el trabajo en dúos del club. Mientras Matsuri tocaba un poco de piano, Gaara hacía sonar su guitarra, ninguno de los dos estaba cantando, simplemente disfrutaban de la música que juntos estaban creando. Se miraban a los ojos de vez en cuando y se sonreían, hasta que lentamente se detuvieron.

—Tocas realmente bien –halagó el pelirrojo, aunque no lo decía sólo por adular, para él estaba más que claro que esa chica era muy talentosa y eso era lo que le había llamado la atención de ella. Era una persona con tantas cualidades y sin embargo le daba miedo mostrarlas, era muy diferente de él o de sus amigos del grupo, porque ellos anhelaban hacerse conocidos.

—Gracias Gaara –dijo Matsuri bajando la mirada —. Tú también, tocas increíble la guitarra, yo quisiera tocarla así, pero soy muy mala.

—¿De qué te quejas? –cuestionó el chico divertido —. Yo podré ser bueno en la guitarra, pero ni en un millón de años tocaría el piano como tú.

Matsuri soltó una pequeña risita.

—No es difícil –aseguró —. Sólo hay que sentir la música.

—Pues entonces hagamos un trato –propuso sentándose junto a ella, al tiempo que dejaba su guitarra sobre un pedestal. Al verlo tan cerca Matsuri se sonrojó, pero trató de controlarse un poco —, tú me enseñas a tocar el piano y yo te enseño a tocar la guitarra.

—Parece un trato justo –aceptó la chica mostrando una amplia sonrisa. No podía creer que esto de verdad estuviera pasando, hace sólo unas semanas Gaara ni siquiera la volteaba a ver y ahora era capaz de mantener esta conversación tan cotidiana con él. Se sentía como un sueño hecho realidad —. ¿Tú crees que nos salga bien esta presentación?

—Con tu voz, dudo que nos salga mal –dijo el pelirrojo, viendo hipnotizado los ojos negros de la chica, la cual le devolvía la mirada con un destello tan inocente y a la vez interesante. Sentía una fogosa necesidad de acercarse más a ella, desapareciendo la distancia que los estaba separando. Era sofocante, le quemaba desde dentro de su ser y apremiando a ese deseo, posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Matsuri, la cual sólo se sonrojó como un tomate, pero no hizo ningún ademán de alejarse de él, al contrario, parecía que quería lo mismo.

Ella cerró los ojos y justo cuando estaba por sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos, el teléfono de uno de ellos comenzó a sonar, haciendo que la chica diera un salto del susto y él se alejara en el acto, avergonzado por lo que iba a hacer.

—Es el mío, perdona –se disculpó Gaara poniéndose de pie, al tiempo que atendía la llamada —. ¿Bueno? –habló dándole la espalda a Matsuri, la cual aún no podía controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, sentía que éste le iba a explotar, y no era para menos, había estado a punto de besar al chico de sus sueños.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

—Aquí está –dijo Hiashi, mirando la revista de negocios en donde salía su ex mejor amigo junto a su único hijo, el cual no lucía demasiado sonriente en aquella fotografía. Ambos rubios lucían elegantes, el mayor con una enorme sonrisa, pero en el fondo, parecía realmente falsa.

Hiashi observó entonces a su hijo; Naruto Namikaze. El parecido era innegable, por mucho que tuviera el cabello rubio, sus expresiones faciales eran como las de ella.

—Realmente se parece a Kushina –susurró, emitiendo una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello —. Así que este es tu hijo…

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Hinata había bajado de la azotea luego de hablar un rato con Naruto, pero el rubio había decidido quedarse allí arriba. Estaba un poco desanimada desde la mañana, pero ahora se sentía algo mejor, sobre todo luego de los ánimos que el guitarrista le había dado respecto a su canción.

Cerró los ojos y sin querer soltó un suspiro, que por suerte no fue oído por nadie, o eso creyó.

—¿Pensando en algún chico que te gusta? –interrogó una voz masculina, la cual hizo a Hinata dar un salto debido a la impresión de oírlo tan de repente.

—K-Kiba-kun –hizo un leve puchero —. N-no te había visto ¿De donde saliste? Es de mala educación eso de hablarle a la gente sin saludarla primero.

—Lo siento –se disculpó el castaño con una sonrisa de culpabilidad, pero a la vez algo arrogante —. Es que te vi tan sola que no pude evitar acercarme, además… de verdad me intriga eso de si pensabas en el chico que te gusta –insistió con el tema, notando de reojo y con algo de molestia como las mejillas de la joven Hyûga se teñían levemente de rojo.

—No es así, a mí no me gusta nadie –aseguró la chica, la cual hizo una leve reverencia y se fue corriendo por el pasillo. Afortunadamente hace muy poco habían tocado el timbre y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban volviendo al salón, así que nadie se le puso al camino.

—Hinata… –susurró Kiba para sí mismo —. Es realmente una chica linda –por un momento pensó en su novia Ino, pero sacudió la cabeza y con ello también sus pensamientos sobre la rubia, en este momento sólo le importaba una cosa y esa era conquistar a la Idol, nada más que eso.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Ino estaba corriendo desde el baño de chicas hacia el salón, ya que habían tocado el timbre y ella –para variar– iba a llegar tarde. Estaba concentrada en darse prisa, cuando de pronto, al mirar hacia un costado, se fijó en el chico pelinegro de su clase, el cual estaba sentado sobre el pasto, al parecer escribiendo o haciendo un dibujo. Por alguna razón la curiosidad le ganó y se acercó sigilosamente, ya se había olvidado de que iba a llegar tarde, sólo quería ver lo que él estaba haciendo y por qué estaba tan concentrado en ello.

Alzó un poco la cabeza, para mirar sobre el hombro del muchacho, y al hacerlo pudo apreciar sobre la libreta de dibujo un precioso paisaje, perfectamente dibujado y con un impactante juego de luz y sombra. Se quedó boquiabierta y no pudo decir ni una palabra.

—No es tan impresionante –susurró Sai, el cual se había dado cuenta desde un principio de la presencia de la rubia y sólo estaba esperando a que ella le hablara, pero al parecer no pensaba hacerlo —, siempre he practicado este arte, es por eso que me sale así.

—Eres increíble Sai –dijo ella, sin saber que palabras más podía usar para describirlo.

El muchacho se puso de pie, guardó sus cosas y se volteó a mirarla. Lo cierto era que antes ya la había mirado, Ino era una chica muy hermosa, que llamaría la atención de cualquiera, incluso de alguien tan serio y callado como él. Pero no era sólo su largo cabello rubio o sus profundos ojos azules, sino que también su forma de ser le había llamado un poco la atención, ella era una persona muy alegre y radiante, no tenía nada que ver con su personalidad oscura y retraída.

Por su parte, Ino se había quedado paralizada en cuanto los ojos negros del chico se posaron sobre su persona, aunque Sai pasaba desapercibido la mayoría del tiempo, para ella no era así en absoluto, sólo le había bastado mirarlo en un par de ocasiones para sentir que su pecho iba a estallar, algo que jamás había sentido con Kiba o con cualquier otro chico.

—Yo… eh, bueno… –Ino bajó la mirada con las mejillas encendidas por el color rojo, jamás esperó comportarse tan nerviosa frente a un chico, por lo general, siempre tenía mucha personalidad —. Creo que viene siendo hora de regresar al salón, los profesores nos van a regañar y… e-eso…

—Sí, es verdad –Sai asintió levemente con la cabeza y se alejó hacia el interior del edificio una vez más, dejando atrás a la chica, pero repentinamente se dio la vuelta para mirarla —. Gracias Ino-san, aprecio que te guste mi dibujo –y dicho esto siguió caminando, sin sospechar que ella estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

¿Quién pensaría que alguien tan apagado y solitario podía hacer sentir así a la alocada Ino Yamanaka?

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Las clases de aquel día fueron de lo más aburridas, entre exámenes, tareas y demás, las horas pasaron realmente lento, pero finalmente había llegado la hora del almuerzo, por lo que todos se juntaron con sus respectivos amigos, menos Sakura y Sasuke, quienes se habían ido a comer al salón de maestros para planear algunas cosas sobre el festival escolar, el cual tendría ocasión en muy poco tiempo.

—¿Qué dices de hacer un café? –preguntó la peli rosa, a lo que el joven azabache muy "amablemente" rechazó su propuesta.

—Me parece una pésima idea –respondió de mala gana, no era que quisiera ser así de ácido con Sakura todo el tiempo, pero no lo podía evitar, de sólo mirarla le entraba una rabia que no alcanzaba a comprender. Le estaba molestando demasiado el tener que ocuparse de esas estupideces del salón y del festival junto con ella, sólo quería terminar pronto y salir de aquí —, eso de las cafeterías lo harán la mayoría de los salones, no es por nada, pero está muy usado.

—Tienes razón Sasuke-kun –dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa, aunque se sentía algo triste por la forma en que había sido tratada por él, pero estaba tratando por todos los medios de que no le afectara, tenía que lograr que así fuera —. Entonces… déjame pensar en otra idea.

—Estoy aburrido de estar aquí… ¿Podríamos darnos prisa? –nuevamente el Uchiha se mostraba con esa actitud pedante y grosera. Cerró los ojos y se recargó de manera rebelde contra el respaldar de la silla, sin notar que los ojos de la chica se aguaban un poco, debido a la forma en que él la hacía sentir; siempre tan miserable.

—Eh… claro… –ella cerró los ojos también, respirando hondamente. Tenía que controlarse, no se podía poner a llorar frente a ese desalmado que al parecer no tenía ni siquiera un poquito de aprecio hacia ella. Había sido bastante difícil que se diera cuenta de ello, pero finalmente comprendía que ese Sasuke Uchiha al que tanto amaba era sólo un personaje idealizado en su cabeza, el verdadero era simplemente despreciable. Luego de pensar por alrededor de un minuto y medio, finalmente volvió a mirar al chico —. ¿Qué te parece un musical?

—¿Musical? –por el tono usado en la pregunta del chico, podría decirse que le interesó la idea, o al menos, esa fue la impresión que le había dado a Sakura, la cual asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, como la mayoría de los del salón estamos en la clase de música de Kakashi-sensei, tal vez sería buena idea presentar una obra de teatro con algunas canciones y música en vivo ¿No te parece divertido? –mostró una sonrisa —. Podríamos hacer audiciones con los chicos del salón y quien mejor lo haga se quedará con los papeles, mientras los que no puedan conseguir ninguno, puede ayudar en la escenografía y el vestuario.

Sasuke pareció meditarlo por un momento, hasta que finalmente se dignó a contestar.

—Me parece una idea muy razonable –dijo sin mirar a la peli rosa, no podía aceptar que la idea le había fascinado, eso se lo guardaría sólo para sí, porque no pensaba halagarla de ninguna forma.

Por su parte, Sakura sólo sonrió, al menos a Sasuke le había agradado su idea, y ella acababa de darse un golpe contra el piso, en donde había entendido que el mejor camino para ella estaba al lado de Naruto, el chico que hace muy poco se había convertido en su novio.

Nada podía salir mal ahora.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Gaara estaba en la cafetería tomando su almuerzo junto con Naruto, el cual se encontraba muy molesto porque su novia había tenido que ir a comer con Sasuke, cuando conocía a la perfección los sentimientos que la peli rosa solía tener por él, y estaba seguro de que aún los sentía, por eso estaba totalmente dispuesto a borrarlos, sin embargo ahora estaba tornándose demasiado molesto y eso estaba perturbando al nada paciente Gaara.

—¿Podrías dejar de golpear la mesa con tus dedos, Naruto? –cuestionó enfadado el de ojos aguamarina, ya no iba a soportarlo por más tiempo —. ¿Es que acaso no te puedes estar quieto un milisegundo?

—Es que tú no entiendes, claro, como las mujeres ni siquiera te llaman la atención –ante las palabras del rubio, Gaara frunció todavía más el ceño. Era cierto que encontraba fastidiosas a la mayoría de las mujeres, pero eso no significaba que no le llamaran la atención, después de todo era un hombre, era _todo_ un hombre. Además había una jovencita que sí despertaba mucho interés en su persona, por más que él no lo quisiera así.

—Eres un estúpido –masculló.

Naruto le miró de mala gana, cuando Gaara lo insultaba así quería decir que no estaba de acuerdo con sus comentarios, así que esbozó una sonrisa pícara al comprender en que parte de sus dichos, su amigo no estaba de acuerdo.

—Ya veo, me había olvidado por completo de ella –rió sínicamente —, es cierto que a ti te gusta Matsuri-chan, y no intentes negarlo porque es demasiado obvio.

Los ojos siempre serenos de Gaara se abrieron levemente por la sorpresa, pero al cabo de unos segundos regresó a la normalidad y siguió comiendo como si nada. Como si un tonto comentario de Naruto lo fuera a afectar.

—Ella no me gusta –aseguró, pero en el fondo sabía que mentía, Aunque aún no tenía claro lo que ella le hacía sentir, era obvio que era algún tipo de atracción, tal vez sólo fuese física, debido a que la castaña era en realidad muy guapa, sólo que no se preocupaba lo suficiente de su aspecto, pareciendo más una niña que una mujer. Y ante sus propios pensamientos Gaara se sorprendió… ¿Desde cuando miraba así a Matsuri?

—Gaara ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Podré ser un idiota para todo lo demás, pero soy un veterano del amor amigo mío, recuerda cuanto tiempo llevo detrás de Sakura-chan –habló filosóficamente el rubio, volviendo a captar la atención de su compañero —. Escucha, no tiene nada de malo que te guste una chica, al contrario, eso es lo mejor que te puede pasar.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Gaara, ¿has besado alguna vez a una chica? –interrogó Naruto confundido, estaba seguro de que oiría un "no" por respuesta, pero le sorprendió ver al pelirrojo asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un extraterrestre? Claro que he besado chicas, es decir, ellas me han besado, pero ese no es el punto –Gaara bufó molesto al enredarse en su propio discurso —. Se siente bien por el momento, pero después es nada.

—Voy a cambiar la pregunta entonces –el rubio se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el techo de la cafetería, en donde no había nada más que color blanco, un blanco que era como un lienzo esperando ser coloreado y que llenaba a su mente de ideas nuevas —, ¿alguna vez has besado a una chica que te guste?

Esta vez el pelirrojo pareció meditar hondamente la respuesta, sin llegar a una conclusión afirmativa que lo respaldara. Definitivamente jamás había besado a una chica por el hecho de que ella le gustase como persona, cuando había besado a alguien fue sólo porque quiso saber como se sentía, tal vez en un par de ocasiones quiso demostrar que tan hombre era, pero nunca por sentimientos, jamás. Por un momento recordó lo que casi había sucedido con Matsuri en el salón de música, en ese momento sí había querido besarla, no por simple aburrimiento, ni porque quisiera demostrar algo a alguien, sino porque quería sentirla a ella, porque ella le provocaba eso y mucho más.

—No –respondió al fin, escueto y rudo como siempre.

Naruto rió.

—Entonces no sabes lo que se siente, no tienes idea de lo que es estar enamorado de alguien Gaara, te aseguro que no es nada malo, al contrario, es un sentimiento que te hace muy feliz.

—Hablas como una chica.

—Oye, los hombres también sentimos ¿O crees que soy un extraterrestre? –cuestionó, usando la misma analogía que anteriormente Gaara había utilizado. En estos momentos Naruto podía volverse un verdadero sabio, tan inteligente como nunca antes lo había sido, pero incluso tras decir todas aquellas palabras tan adornadas y que podían denotar lo que Sakura le hacía sentir, en este momento estaba sintiéndose muy confundido. Primero había empezado como un nudo pequeño en su garganta al ver sonreír a Hinata Hyûga, pero luego aquello se expandió de una manera inexplicable, de una forma en que no lo podía parar.

No quería sentir aquello y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por reprimirlo, ahora que Sakura era por fin su novia, no pensaba echar a perder las cosas por una confusión estúpida. Él sólo estaba así porque Hinata había logrado hechizarlo con su dulce encantamiento, como hacía con todas las personas que la seguían ciegamente, pero él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirlo, y lo haría.

—¿Ahora en que estupideces piensas? –le preguntó Gaara intrigado, a lo que Naruto rápidamente se salió por la tangente.

—En como conseguir el permiso de mi papá ¿Será que le hago firmar alguna cosa de la escuela y luego traspaso su firma? –miró a Gaara esperando una respuesta, pero éste sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Hazlo como mejor te parezca –respondió ecuánime.

¿Por qué Naruto debía tener unos amigos tan aburridos y poco sociables como Gaara y Sasuke? ¿Era algún castigo por algo que hizo en su vida pasada?

Seguro que sí.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Neji cargaba varios vestidos y accesorios de Hinata hasta una de las tantas limusinas de la casa, con la ayuda de la nueva empleada, Tenten, quién admiraba todo el material realmente fascinada. La verdad era que ella conocía muy poco y nada sobre la famosa Hinata Hyûga, sin embargo había bastado sólo oír un par de sus canciones para caer encantada bajo el hechizo de su dulce voz.

—¿Todo esto necesita la señorita Hinata? –preguntó algo impresionada —, de verdad que los artistas deben prepararse mucho para sus conciertos.

—Hinata es un ícono de la moda en este país, miles de jovencitas quieren verse como ella, es por eso que mi prima cuida mucho su vestuario, no permite que nada se salga de lugar –respondió el pragmático joven —. Siempre hace pruebas de vestuario ante de cada concierto y luego regresa todo a su armario.

—Querrá decir habitación de ropa, porque es inmensa –bromeó la castaña, aunque le pareció que Neji se estaba comportando más amargado de lo normal, pues ni la miraba para responderle —. Bueno ¿Y a todo esto por qué es que yo debo acompañarlo, señor? –frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

—La asistente personal de Hinata llamó para avisar que está enferma y no podrá estar en su prueba de vestuario esta tarde, así que como no tengo otra asistente, le he pedido a mi tío que me permita llevarte por estas vez para suplir el puesto –explicó el castaño, acomodando perfectamente las prendas de su prima, como lo haría todo un maniático del orden y la limpieza.

—Claro –Tenten no supo por qué, pero el hecho de ir a presentarse a ese estudio de música le daba cierto pavor, era como si se fuera a encontrar con algo inesperado en ese lugar, o como si algo malo fuese a suceder. Por todos los medios trató de ignorar aquel presentimiento y se subió a la limusina junto con Neji. Por un momento, al encontrarse fascinada con el vehículo, pensó que todo volvía a ser normal, pero no esperaba lo que ocurriría.

Por otro lado, sólo en el momento en que la castaña se pegó al vidrio polarizado para observar el paisaje de la ciudad de Tokio, Neji se volteó a verla atentamente. Las facciones de su rostro se le hacían muy conocidas, ahora que lo analizaba con calma, estaba seguro de haberlas visto antes en algún otro lugar.

—_Tal vez sólo estoy alucinando_ –se dijo mentalmente. No tenía por qué haber visto a Tenten o a alguien parecido a ella en ningún lugar, ¿no?

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Después del almuerzo y de las clases de biología, llegaba la hora tan esperada diariamente por todos los alumnos, la hora de los clubs. Había más de alguno que pertenecía a dos clubs o más, sin embargo, podían ser extracurriculares, un ejemplo de ello era el club de natación al cual pertenecía Suigetsu.

—Así que sabes nadar lagartija –se burló la pelirroja en cuanto le vio cerrando su casillero, sacando las baquetas que usaba para tocar la batería en su grupo; Hebi, una banda que había formado con unos amigos fuera de la escuela, hecho por el cual no había podido unirse a la banda de su amigo Sasuke.

—¿No me digas que fuiste a verme al club de natación? –Suigetsu mostró su sonrisa tiburonezca, la cual siempre llevaba una cuota de sarcasmo y burla impregnada a ella —. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te gusto pelirroja?

Karin enrojeció levemente con la afirmación, pero fue categórica en negar con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Por supuesto que no, yo no tengo tan mal gusto –aseguró enojada —, sólo te buscaba ayer para lo de los famosos dúos del club de música, no quiero hacer el ridículo, así que dime enseguida si sabes cantar o hacer algo.

—Uy, que agresiva eres, y eso que me habían hablado muy bien de ti –dijo el albino, apoyándose de espalda sobre el casillero cerrado —. Pues la verdad no sé cantar y nunca lo he intentado, así que olvídate de hacer un dúo de voces… ¿No sería mejor realizar algo distinto?

—¿Qué tienes en mente? –cuestionó algo interesada la chica de anteojos, la cual observó como el albino le hacía un gesto de acercarse más con su dedo índice. Al parecer tenía un plan.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Todos entraban emocionados al salón. Habían estado practicando arduamente las dos tareas otorgadas por el profesor, sobre todo el grupo de Naruto, quienes a pesar de no haber podido juntarse una sola vez a ensayar, estaban seguros de poder presentarse ya mismo, puesto que, como ellos mismos lo decían, tenían un especial don, podían practicar individualmente y luego improvisar toda la pista juntos, haciendo que sonara maravilloso, aunque claro, no había nada como ensayar en conjunto. Tendrían que buscar un lugar en donde poder hacerlo.

Cuando Matsuri y Hinata entraron, la castaña se había quedado viendo a Gaara tan embobada como siempre, sonrojándose con sólo imaginar lo que había sucedido cuando ensayaban para el dueto.

—¿Qué sucede Matsuri-chan? Te has puesto roja de sólo mirar a Gaara-san –le dijo la ojiperla algo divertida, le causaba gracia ver como su amiga y ese chico se tardaban tanto para confesar lo que era obvio que sentían, era como estar viendo un dorama en vivo y en directo.

—N-no es nada, Hinata-chan –aseguró la chica soltando una sonrisa nerviosa, definitivamente no quería ser descubierta.

—Claro –Hinata decidió no intervenir en el tema, no era su deber el estarse metiendo en relaciones personales, así que decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación en cuanto tomaron asiento —. Oye, esta tarde después de la escuela tendré una prueba de vestuario para mi próximo concierto ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

—¿De verdad? –preguntó Matsuri, asintiendo con la cabeza fascinada —. Me encantaría, siempre he soñado con estar en algo así.

—Y por supuesto estás invitada al concierto también –dijo Hinata amablemente, para luego voltear a ver a Naruto, el cual estaba sentado y tomado de la mano con Sakura. No tenía nada en contra de la peli rosa, pero por alguna razón detestaba verla al lado de Naruto, le parecía un romance tan falso, tanto como lo era ella misma —. _No lo entiendo… ella se la pasa mirando a Uchiha-san… ¿Entonces por qué está con Naruto-kun?_

Se sorprendió de lo que acababa de preguntarse y se juró no volver a hacerlo, pero era imposible, era demasiado buena observadora como para no percatarse de que esa chica de ojos jade sólo podía ver a Uchiha Sasuke, y que a su vez éste la ignoraba indolentemente, o al menos eso hacía hasta hace poco, pues ahora no dejaba de mirarla.

Se vio interrumpida cuando apareció Kakashi-sensei, el cual después de dar varias indicaciones dio el pase al grupo de Naruto, el cual aseguraba estar listo para presentar el cover.

—¿Y que van a cantar? –les preguntó Kakashi apenas ellos terminaron de acomodarse con sus instrumentos en el escenario, sin embargo esta vez había un pequeño cambio; Gaara tenía la guitarra, Naruto el bajo y Sasuke se había ubicado en el teclado, por su parte, Sai seguía en la batería.

—It's My Life –respondió el rubio, a lo que una pequeña ovación por parte del resto se oyó, al parecer la canción era del agrado de todos, hasta Kakashi se mostró agradado por la idea.

La música comenzó a sonar enseguida, conducida por la guitarra de Gaara y el sonido del teclado de Sasuke. La batería sonaba algo bajo en la introducción, dando el pase a los otros tres instrumentos. Dentro de unos segundos, el pelirrojo comenzó a cantar.

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed_

Su voz no sonaba tan profunda como siempre, pues trataba de respetar el tono del cantante original, sin embargo, no por eso era menos impresionante, al contrario, el sonido que los cuatro producían, muy a pesar del poco ensayo, era verdaderamente aplastante.

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

_You're gonna hear my voice_

_When I shout it out loud_

Por un segundos todos los instrumentos, excepto la batería se silenciaron, dando paso al coro de la canción, al tiempo que algunos de los presentes se ponían de pie para corear también.

_It's my life_

_It's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just want to live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said_

_I did it my way_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life_

Mientras los chicos seguían con su interpretación, una persona que estaba junto a la puerta les observaba con asombro, para luego esbozar una sonrisa de malicia, en cuanto sus ojos violáceos se posaron sobre el rubio que sonreía deslumbrantemente al pasar sus dedos por las cuerdas del bajo.

Ella se alejó cuando la canción aún sonaba, agitando su largo cabello rubio de un lado al otro, para luego volver a sonreír. Se detuvo en cuanto recibió un llamado a su teléfono celular, el cual no tardó en responder.

—¿Bueno? Aquí Shion –dijo alegremente —. Oh, no, no estoy aún en la prueba de sonido, primero desvié mi camino, quería conocer mi nueva escuela, claro, adiós, Sasori-san.

Colgó la llamada y pensó por un momento en el muchacho de cabellera rubia. No podía decir que los otros tres integrantes de la banda no le habían impactado, pero él y su forma de disfrutar lo que interpretaba, era simplemente fascinante.

—Es muy guapo, y un muy buen músico –se dijo —, podría tener un gran futuro –luego de esto se alejó definitivamente, planeando algo que tal vez cambiaría las cosas en la vida de muchos.

Continuara…

Avance:

Hinata va a su prueba de vestuario, y sin comprender aún que le sucede con Naruto, decide buscar consejos de otras personas. Neji discute con su ex –novia, metiendo a Tenten en una situación crítica, mientras la castaña se encuentra con alguien inesperado. Hiashi confronta a Minato Namikaze después de tanto tiempo, comprobando que se ha desvanecido en él el gran hombre que fue. Gaara habla con su hermana acerca de lo que siente por Matsuri, para buscarle una explicación a sus emociones. Los duetos comienzan a realizarse, siendo éstos, en muchos casos una verdadera conexión para los chicos.

Próximo capítulo: Duetos y sentimientos.

**00000000000000**

**Traducción:**

No es esta una canción para los afligidos

Ninguna oración silenciosa para los creyentes

No voy a ser una cara entre la multitud

Tú vas a oír mi voz

Cuando yo deba, saldrá ruidoso.

Es mi vida. Es ahora o nunca,

No viviré por siempre

Yo sólo quiero vivir, mientras esté vivo.

Es mi vida

Mi corazón es una carretera abierta

Como Frankie lo dijo, lo hice a mi manera

Yo sólo quiero vivir, mientras este vivo.

Es mi vida.

**xxxx**

**Bien, eso ha sido todo por ahora. ¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Qué estará planeando Shion? (Nada bueno xD)**

**Bueno, ahora me despido ¡Hasta otra! ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	8. Duetos y sentimientos

**¡Hola!**

**Buenas noches (porque es de noche). Aquí les traigo la conti de este fic, ya tenía ganas de subirlo, pero me costó bastante continuarlo jajaja.**

**Espero que les guste, aunque creo que me van a querer matar por ciertas escenas, pero créanme que son necesarias, sino, la historia se iría por el caño.**

**Canciones: **

**-Give Me a Sign (coro) – Breaking Benjamins.**

**-Sparks Fky – Taylor Swift.**

**-Lucky – Glee version.**

**-Need You Now – Glee version.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Si fuera mío, que Dios te salve Gaara (te comería todo)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 8: Duetos y sentimientos**

Matsuri estaba sentada en una sillita apartada, a un rincón de la enorme sala en donde su mejor amiga desfilaba la ropa que se estaba probando para su próximo concierto. Era alucinante ver como a Hinata todo lo que se pusiera le quedaba perfecto, ella era tan hermosa que ninguna chica se le comparaba, por eso algunas le tenían envidia y muchas deseaban ser como ella. La castaña en tanto sólo se conformaba con la amistad que tenían y con admirarla desde esa posición tan privilegiada, la de ser su amiga.

—Wow… Hinata-chan luce preciosa –susurró para sí, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, al tiempo que observaba a la ojiperla posar para una cámara usando un vestido strapless de color rojo, con una enorme cinta negra cruzando debajo de los pechos y una preciosa caída en A, llegando hasta sus rodillas.

—Si quieres puedes ir y modelar con ella –escuchó la suave voz de la mánager, Kurenai, quien le sonreía abiertamente. A leguas se notaba que era una mujer muy amable y simpática, aunque Hinata le había dicho que ella sólo pensaba en el dinero, seguro que estaba exagerando.

—N-no, gracias, esas cosas no me quedarían ni en un millón de años –respondió avergonzada.

—¿Pero qué dices, muchacha? –habló la mujer en tono de regaño —. Para empezar tienes una cara muy dulce y tu cuerpo no está nada mal, si tan sólo te vistieras más juvenil matarías a los chicos por querer salir contigo ¡Tendrías muchos pretendientes!

Matsuri se sonrojó al oírla, bajando los hombros como una niña asustada.

—¿Usted cree?

—¡Claro! –aseguró Kurenai, quien en ese momento se calló al ver quien se acercaba a ellas. Sonrió levemente y le saludó —. Buenas Neji, ¿ya te has ocupado de la seguridad?

—Así es Kurenai-san –respondió el joven ojiperla con seriedad. Miró de reojo a la joven que estaba sentada ahí observando a su prima y notó como ésta se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada al verle, al parecer era alguien muy tímida, le recordaba a la Hinata de hace unos años —. Tú debes ser la amiga de Hinata.

—Eh… s-sí, K-Koyama Matsuri –se presentó la jovencita, esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

—Hyûga Neji, el primo de Hinata y además el encargado de su seguridad –se presentó él, sin poner ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro. Sabía que eso a veces asustaba a las personas, pero no pensaba cambiar ese aspecto de sí mismo, se sentía cómodo así como era. Aunque era verdad que precisamente por ser como era, fue que su relación había terminado en fracaso.

Por otro lado se encontraba Tenten, quien estaba también mirando como Hinata desfilaba y posaba ante la cámara, para luego ayudarla con algunas cosas como sus accesorios, maquillaje y demás. También le preparaba el siguiente vestuario, para que la ojiperla fuese a cambiarse en cuanto acabara con uno.

El tiempo transcurrió entre risas y momentos agradables, hasta que al final la idol había escogido lo que iba a usar.

—¿Quieres ir por algo de beber? –le preguntó Hinata a su amiga, la cual asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, pero antes de poder salir de la enorme habitación, Hinata tomó algunas prendas que había decidido no usar, poniéndolas sobre las manos de la castaña —. Esto es para ti, por haber venido hoy.

—P-pero Hinata-chan…

—Pero nada, es un regalo de tu amiga. Sólo las he usado hoy, espero que no te moleste –le sonrió de una forma dulce y sincera. La verdad era que Hinata estaba muy feliz de tener a una amiga, una persona en quien podía confiar y contarle sus cosas, nunca había contado con nadie así antes y quería hacer todo lo posible por hacerla feliz.

—Está bien, muchas gracias –dijo Matsuri —. Y por supuesto que no me molesta que lo hayas usado.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y las dos partieron a buscar algo de beber. Por su lado, Neji se había quedado mirándolas alejarse, sin poder evitar sentirse feliz por su prima. Vio entonces como Tenten guardaba lo que ya no se usaría, al tiempo que el fotógrafo desmontaba la costosa cámara profesional. Se acercó con pasos sigilosos hacia donde estaba la joven China, sin embargo, no se esperaba que de un momento a otro apareciera una persona indeseable en escena.

Eri trabajaba ahí como secretaria, ellos dos habían mantenido una relación de cerca de dos años, empezaron siendo jóvenes, pero Neji había caído como un idiota, presa de los encantos de esa joven. Ella era dulce y siempre estaba dispuesta a soportar su mal genio, pero había sido él mismo quien terminó por arruinarlo, era demasiado frío y eso la hizo pensar que no la quería, por lo que terminó huyendo a los brazos de otro.

Aún le dolía recordar aquello, más porque después de un tiempo Eri quiso obtener su perdón y hacía lo que fuera sólo para que él le concediera unos minutos, cosa que el chico no era capaz de hacer, su corazón herido no podía perdonarla, no así como así.

Frunció el ceño cuando notó como Eri pretendía acercársele, así que sin pensarlo él caminó a zancadas hacia Tenten y la jaló del brazo, ante las protestas que la chica hacía, pero a él nada de eso le importaba, sólo quería alejar a Eri de su vida, o hacerla sentir mal, tan miserable como ella le hizo sentir con su engaño.

—Cállate y ven aquí –le ordenó el Hyûga a la joven de los chonguitos, la cual de pronto se quedó callada, sin saber que decir. Él la soltó en uno de los pasillos, pegándola contra una pared y acercándose peligrosamente a su oído —. Escúchame bien –le susurró —: quiero que en este momento te hagas pasar por mi novia.

—¿Su qué? –interrogó Tenten, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. ¿Es que ese hombre se había vuelto loco? ¡Y encima se lo ordenaba!

—Ya me has oído –en ese preciso instante, Neji observó como Eri se les acercaba, planeando enterarse de que asunto tan importante hablaban como para haberse tenido que alejar de esa manera. Él no sabía en que estaba pensando, jamás había sido tan impulsivo, pero necesitaba lastimarla, hacerle ver que sin ella podía seguir vivo, fue por eso que no le importó que Tenten fuese su empleada, simplemente la tomó del mentón y prácticamente la obligó a besarle. Al principio notó como ella se resistía, pero al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a corresponderle y eso por poco y lo vuelve loco. Se sorprendió de la facilidad con que sus labios y los de Tenten encajaban, así como de la textura suave y el sabor dulce que éstos tenían.

Después de unos segundos se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos, descubriendo que por un momento se había olvidado completamente de que Eri les estaba viendo. Volteó entonces hacia donde se suponía que ella estaba, pero ahí no había nadie; se había ido.

—¿Qué…? –comenzó a decir Tenten, quien de pronto lo alejó de un empujón y le miró con mucha rabia, se sentía utilizada, ultrajada, aunque no fuese tan así —. ¡¿Pero que rayos le sucede? –exclamó, sin llegar a perder el poco respeto que aún mantenía por ese idiota.

Es que sinceramente… ¿Quién se creía que era él para besarla?

Neji le miró de mala gana, era cierto que él había actuado sin pensar, pero no era como para que lo empujara y le gritara de esa manera, además ella no se vio muy enfadada mientras le correspondía al beso que le dio.

—Cálmate, no es para tanto, sólo lo hice para que esa mujer se alejara de mí –respondió despreocupado, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y caminando tranquilo de regreso a la gran sala de las fotografías, dejando a la castaña totalmente desconcertada en aquel lugar, pues sinceramente no entendía que era lo que había pasado ahí y encima, ese beso le gustó más de lo que debería.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Gaara se encontraba en su habitación tocando la guitarra, estaba terminando las últimas partes de la canción que había compuesto pensando en la persona más especial e importante de su vida, alguien que ya no estaba a su lado, pero que aún así amaría por siempre; su madre.

Cada vez que pensaba en ella se sentía abatido y triste, le daban deseos de oír música muy ruidosa y fuerte, o tocar la guitarra con toda su pasión. Odiaba sentirse así de débil odiaba que su padre le culpara todo el tiempo por lo ocurrido; odiaba haberla perdido.

En ese momento comenzó a cantar, sin perder detalle de las notas musicales con sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de su hermosa guitarra roja.

_I can feel you falling away_

_No longer the lost_

_No longer the same_

_And I can feel you starting to break_

_I'll keep you alive_

_If you show me the way_

_Forever, and ever, the stars will remain_

_I'm falling apart_

_Leave here forever in the dark_

Después de acabar con el coro y de anotar un par de cosas, volvió a pasar sus manos sobre las cuerdas sin tocar nada en especial, se sentía ridículo, pero no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Naruto hoy en la escuela.

—_¿Alguna vez has besado a una chica que te guste?_

Cada vez que esa escena se repetía en su cabeza pensaba en _ella_. Era tan dulce y tímida, tan diferente a todas esas tontas mujeres que sólo se le acercaban alardeando cuanto lo admiraban o morían por él. Matsuri no era igual a todas ellas y eso le gustaba, además, su forma de tocar el piano y su voz suave pero firme le habían encantado por completo, haciendo que cayera bajo un hechizo sin retorno.

¿Qué podía hacer para dejar de pensarla entonces?

—Después de todo no puedo hacerlo, ¿no? –soltó una leve sonrisa, dejando la guitarra de lado y mirando hacia el techo de su habitación —. Matsuri… realmente me gustas… –confesó para sí, aún emocionado por haber descubierto sus sentimientos por ella. Aunque aún cuando lo sabía, había muchas cosas que no lograba comprender, tal vez si le preguntaba a Temari…

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Hinata y Matsuri estaban sentadas en el patio del estudio de grabación, que era como una enorme casa al estilo oriental, pero con un patio central más al estilo japonés. Las dos estaban bebiendo un refresco, mientras hablaban de una que otra tontería. Ya que Hinata había terminado con lo del vestuario tenía el resto de la tarde libre, porque mañana comenzaría con duros ensayos, la fecha del concierto se estaba acercando, además del dichoso festival de la escuela.

—Entonces, Matsuri-chan, ¿ya has besado a Gaara-san? –preguntó la ojiperla con una sonrisa, haciendo que su amiga se pusiera de todos colores.

—¡N-no! –exclamó totalmente sonrojada —. ¿Por qué habría de besarlo? Él y yo no somos nada, es decir, somos amigos, n-no, compañeros… bueno, eso…

—Bueno, pues porque te gusta –respondió a la pregunta la joven idol, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, y es que lo era, aunque para ella no era nada cotidiano el hablar de chicos ni de romances, puesto que nunca antes había tenido a una persona como Matsuri a su lado. Rió cuando vio a su amiga ponerse más roja, le hacía mucha gracia —. Vamos, no lo niegues, que yo sé darme cuenta de las cosas.

—Que mala eres –le dijo la castaña resignada. Mostró una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a relatar lo que el otro día le había sucedido, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora de sólo recordarlo —. La otra vez… cuando Gaara-kun y yo estábamos en el salón de música, él… me dijo unas cosas muy lindas y luego, me tomó de la mano y…

—¿Y te besó?

—No –Matsuri bajó la mirada al recordar como habían sido interrumpidos —. Pero estuvo tan cerca de mí… de verdad sentí que iba a besarme, y sentí que mi corazón iba a estallar –ella de pronto miró hacia el horizonte, aunque estuviese cubierto por las paredes de la construcción —. Yo lo he amado desde hace dos años, él es una persona demasiado maravillosa, aunque todos digan lo contrario, yo sé que él es bueno y amable, lo ha sido conmigo.

—¿Lo quieres mucho verdad? –Hinata vio como su amiga asentía con la cabeza, sin poder dejar de pensar en sus palabras. Inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y fue su turno de bajar la mirada, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Matsuri, puesto que la miró atentamente —. ¿Sabes? Últimamente a mi me han pasado unas cosas raras.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? –cuestionó Matsuri, arqueando una ceja.

—B-bueno yo… –de pronto sus dedos comenzaron a hacer un gracioso movimiento, juntándose las puntas de los mismos mientras sus mejillas se encendían cada vez más —. Hay un chico… es… bueno, una persona que me ha tratado distinto de los demás.

—¿Por qué distinto?

—Al principio sólo peleábamos, pero a medida que nos fuimos conociendo comenzamos a llevarnos bien –relató, sin atreverse a revelar el nombre del susodicho, temía que Matsuri no aprobara que ella sintiera esas cosas por un chico que tenía novia —. Yo… me siento muy a gusto cuando estamos cerca, cuando hablamos… pareciera que podemos entendernos a la perfección, aunque somos diferentes y nos gustan estilos de música distintos, a través de la música siento como si nos conectáramos… yo… él hace que mi corazón quiera estallar.

Matsuri sólo la veía sorprendida, la forma en que Hinata acababa de hablar diagnosticaba un solo mal.

—¿Qué crees que sea esto?

—Estás enamorada de él –le respondió la castaña con seguridad y una dulce sonrisa, sin esconder su veredicto tras palabras adornadas, no planeaba confundir a su amiga, quería que ella se diera cuenta cuanto antes de que era eso que sentía.

Por su parte, al oír esas palabras, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron muy sorprendidos y se llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo nuevamente como el corazón le latía fuertemente.

—_¿Yo… enamorada de Naruto-kun…? _–pensó, aún absorta.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Tenten estaba regresando a la primera sala, en donde estaban las cosas de Hinata y donde se había hecho la prueba de vestuario. Como era la asistente suplente, tenía que encargarse de ordenar todo lo que la chica había escogido y guardar lo que no.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, pues aparentemente estaba algo perdida, sin embargo, de pronto alguien la jaló del brazo bruscamente y la hizo chocar contra una pared, provocándole dolor en la columna por el fuerte golpe.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres tú? –escuchó una voz femenina. Abrió los ojos pasados unos segundos y vio a la misma chica de antes, la cual supuestamente Neji había tratado de alejar al besarla a ella —. ¡Responde! –insistió la mujer.

—P-perdón, no sé que le pasa señorita, pero eso me ha dolido –le dijo con el ceño fruncido, sin responder a la pregunta que histéricamente le hacía aquella desconocida. La mujer no le había soltado el brazo, apretándoselo con mucha fuerza, tanta que no parecía la de una chica —. Suélteme o no me contendré –advirtió. Después de todo, Tenten no era ninguna debilucha.

—Cállate, deja de hacerte la mosquita muerta y dime que te traes con mi Neji.

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de la joven china. Además de histérica, ahora resultaba que la mujercita era posesiva, vaya.

—¿Su Neji? –repitió arqueando una ceja —. Yo no sabía que las personas pertenecían a otros –se rió.

—¡No te burles estúpida! –le gritó Eri, dándole una bofetada tan fuerte que Tenten sintió que el rostro se le ladeaba por completo, había sido doloroso —. Neji es mío, me pertenece, no dejaré que una simple mujerzuela como tú lo bese.

La castaña estaba en shock, no sabía si lanzársele encima a esa mujer y arrancarle todos los pelos y darle de patadas hasta que llorara, la verdad era que lo estaba decidiendo y tenía serias inclinaciones por la primera opción, pero justo cuando iba a reaccionar, al mismo tiempo que Eri nuevamente trataba de pegarle, la mano de alguien detuvo el brazo de la chica, haciendo que quedara en el aire. Tenten siguió esa mano, hasta que se topó con la mirada iracunda de Neji Hyûga.

—¿Qué crees que haces? –le preguntó a la histérica, con demasiada rabia en el tono de su voz, cosa que la hizo temblar.

—Neji, yo… ella…

—Discúlpate con Tenten ahora mismo –le exigió el ojiperla. Tenten no recordaba haberle visto más furioso anteriormente, de verdad estaba que asustaba, pero en el fondo, era un poco agradable ver que estaba tan furioso porque alguien le había tratado de hacer daño a ella, sin embargo trató de convencerse de que esa no era la razón. Él estaba así por esa chica, no por ella.

—¿Por qué debo disculparme con la estúpida que te besó frente a mis narices? –le recriminó Eri, sacudiendo la mano para soltarse de su agarre. Miró a Tenten con odio, la cual aún seguía callada y sorprendida por todo lo que estaba pasando —. Neji… –siguió hablando la mujer —. ¿Por qué besaste a esta mujercita?

Tenten frunció el ceño al ser llamada _mujercita_, sin embargo nuevamente se quedó callada, pues el Hyûga se le adelantó.

—Porque amo a Tenten y ella es mi novia –mintió descaradamente, agarrándole la mano a Tenten y jalando de ella, para así lograr que le abrazara. Como la Ama estaba demasiado sorprendida no le dio tiempo de reclamar o desmentir algo, encima de eso, él volvió a jalarla para que se alejaran —. No vuelvas a buscarme Eri, porque yo ya te olvidé –y en ese momento Tenten vio en sus ojos como él seguía mintiendo. Él no había olvidado a esa Eri, no la había olvidado para nada.

Y por un momento Tenten se sintió triste y utilizada, no parecía más que un muñeco con el cual se podía jugar como se quisiera. Eso había hecho Neji con ella; jugar.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Él estaba solo en aquella oficina, revisando papeles, firmando más documentos. Odiaba estar siempre con la misma rutina, pero no tenía otra escapatoria al doloroso pasado que aún lo atormentaba. Siempre que miraba la fotografía que estaba sobre su escritorio le dolía el pecho, al ver la sonrisa tan marcada en el rostro de aquella mujer de largos cabellos rojos, esos que él mismo había halagado una vez, cuando eran más jóvenes, siendo que todos consideraban que eran los cabellos de una demonio.

Aún recordaba que cuando él le dijo que tenía un cabello hermoso ella se había sonrojado como un tomate.

—Kushina… –no pudo evitar llamarla, como en cada sueño lo hacía, cada noche que se acostaba y despertaba sin ella. Sin su calor, sin sus besos. Sólo tenía su recuerdo, sólo el recuerdo de lo que había sido su amor y el fruto que éste dejó; su hijo Naruto.

Dejó de mirar su fotografía, tratando de volver a trabajar, pero los recuerdos le agobiaban. Aún podía verse aquella tarde observando las noticias, consternado al oír que cayó el avión y que no hubo ningún sobreviviente, el avión donde viajaba su esposa, la famosa cantante Kushina Uzumaki.

De pronto el intercom de su escritorio hizo un sonido y presionó el botón rojo para oír la voz de su secretaria.

—_Tiene una vista del señor Hiashi Hyûga._

Minato frunció el ceño. ¿Para qué lo estaría buscando Hiashi aquí? Aquel que solía ser nada más y nada menos que el representante de Kushina.

—Dile que pase –respondió al fin, tenía que saber que quería.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Karin estaba en su habitación, recostada boca abajo sobre la cama y hablando por teléfono con Sakura, mientras que con su otra mano escribía en la laptop. Se reía cada vez que leía alguna de las tonterías que ese lagarto de quinta le escribía por msn, pues se suponía que iban a hablar sobre el tema que presentarían, o al menos en eso quedaron en la escuela, sin embargo eso parecía habérseles olvidado.

—_Karin, ¿has hablado con la cerda? Últimamente está un poco rara ¿No crees? _–le preguntaba Sakura, al tiempo que Karin terminaba de responderle algo a Suigetsu.

—No, la verdad ni lo he notado, he estado ocupada practicando para la tarea de música y la de química –respondió la pelirroja, echando un vistazo a su violín, que estaba perfectamente guardado en su estuche, ni lo había tocado —. De todos modos debe ser algo relacionado con Kiba, ya sabes como son las chicas con novio, se complican por lo que dijo, por lo que no dijo.

—_Debe ser eso _–le dijo la peli rosa del otro lado.

En ese momento Karin volvió a mirar la pantalla, en donde Suigetsu le hablaba nuevamente.

Shinobi_Gatana dice:

-_¿Sabes? Te ves linda en la foto de perfil._

La chica no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, perdiéndose parte de la conversación de su amiga.

—Que idiota –susurró, olvidándose de que aún sostenía el teléfono.

—_¡¿Qué dijiste cuatro ojos? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme idiota? _–exclamó Sakura, logrando sacar del trance a la joven de ojos rojos.

—¿Qué? ¡No, Sakura no era a ti! –le trató de explicar, pero era inútil, ésta ya le había cortado —. ¡Puta peli rosa mal pensada! –se quejó molesta, tirando el teléfono sobre la cama —. Ya le llamaré luego –se dijo, volviendo a sonreír al releer el mensaje de Suigetsu.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Sakura había salido a dar una vuelta luego de colgarle enojada a Karin. Que rabia le daba, si ella no le había hecho nada como para que le dijera idiota, pero ya iba a ver luego en la escuela como la iba a dejar, igual que a Ino, esa era otra que le debía una buena explicación por lo rara que andaba últimamente, parecía todo el tiempo en las nubes, eso era demasiado anormal en ella.

—Tontas amigas… ¿Quién las necesita? –se preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Estaba dando pasos largos y pesados, por lo que no se fijó que había una piedra filosa en el suelo, la cual le hizo doler el pie, provocando que se cayera y se doblara el tobillo —. Auch –se quejó adolorida.

Se llevó una mano a su pie lastimado, sobándolo.

—Pero que torpe soy –se regañó a sí misma. En ese momento, como si éste fuese su peor día, una pelota de tenis le golpeó en la cabeza —. Auch –volvió a quejarse, esta vez con pequeñas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos. Se levantó adolorida y cogió la pelota, enojada —. ¡¿De quién es eso? –exclamó.

—¿Sakura? –escuchó una voz detrás de ella, una voz masculina, que la hizo voltear completamente avergonzada, ahora resultaba que haría el ridículo frente a él.

—S-Sasuke-kun –susurró, despacio, en voz baja y con las mejillas ardiendo. No pensó que de verlo se sentiría así de fascinada, pues Sasuke lucía demasiado guapo. Usaba una remera sin mangas, del tipo musculosa, de color negro, como su cabello y sus ojos. Tenía un short hasta las rodillas de color blanco y tennis blancos, marca Nike, con unas ratas azules. Llevaba una raqueta de tenis en la mano y el cabello humedecido, al parecer por el sudor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó el muchacho indiferente, aunque no había podido evitar reparar en lo linda que lucía con ese vestido rosado. Alzó la mano hacia ella, notándola más tensa de lo normal —. Mi pelota.

—Eh, c-claro –dijo la chica más avergonzada aún. Estiró sus manos y le entregó la pelota, temblando cuando su piel y la de él se rozaron. Recordó entonces que se había prometido olvidarlo y rápidamente alejó sus manos, bajando la mirada —. Debo irme Sasuke-kun, nos vemos –dicho esto, salió corriendo, sin que Sasuke intentara detenerla para nada, sólo la vio correr. Por su parte, ella podía sentir el dolor en su pierna y eso la hizo detenerse a mitad del camino, ahora la molestia se había transportado hasta su rodilla y la hizo caer, sosteniéndose la misma.

Al ver aquello, Sasuke no supo por qué, pero corrió hacia ella preocupado, sin importarle nada.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

—Ya suélteme –exigió Tenten, tironeando de su brazo para lograr que por fin Neji la soltara, provocando que parasen de caminar —. ¿Qué le pasa a usted? ¿Cómo se atreve a inventar esas mentiras? –reclamó con el ceño fruncido, es que ella era una persona que nunca se quedaba callada, incluso si debía pelear contra su propio jefe.

—Cálmate, deja de gritar –le dijo el castaño de lo más calmado, aunque no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa cuando vio como Tenten hacía un gracioso puchero y se cruzaba de brazos ofendida, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña a la que le acababan de quitar su dulce.

—Es que me enferma la gente mentirosa, y más si me usan a mi para mentir –le respondió, sacándole la lengua.

—Ni modo, creo que puedo vivir con eso –se burló el Hyûga, dándole la espalda para comenzar a caminar hacia la dirección a donde se dirigían —. Ven, tenemos que regresar al auto, mi prima está por salir.

Tenten sólo lo siguió en silencio, estaba realmente molesta, después de que ese idiota la había besado, encima llegaba una loca a golpearla y ahora resultaba que el tipejo se burlaba de ella. ¿Pero que le pasaba hoy a todo el mundo con ella? ¿Acaso era el día de "_jodan a Tenten_"?

Estaba mascullando un montón de cosas en voz baja, cuando de pronto desvió la mirada hacia uno de los pasillos y vio a una persona que la dejó con el corazón en la boca. Se quedó paralizada y quiso salir corriendo, más cuando ésta se desapareció tras una puerta, sin siquiera haberla visto, sin embargo las piernas de Tenten no se movían.

—E-es…

—Hey –le llamó Neji, con su ceño ligeramente fruncido al ver que la chica no se movía —. Te dije que nos fuéramos ¿Qué haces ahí parada? –reclamó —. Date prisa y ven aquí.

—S-sí –dijo la castaña, volviendo a caminar y sacudiendo la cabeza. Definitivamente esa persona no era quien ella creía, sólo lo había imaginado y eso era todo.

Nada más.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Temari estaba ordenando un montón de test de actitud que había tomado en la semana el orientador de la escuela, los cuales habían sido aplicados sólo a los terceros años, entre ellos estaba el de su hermano y el de cierto chico que desde que llegó le había llamado la atención, aunque ella no había querido ojearlo demasiado, no sabía por qué esa persona le inquietaba.

De pronto oyó unos toques a su puerta.

—Adelante –dijo, sin dejar de prestar atención a la tarea que estaba realizando. La puerta se abrió, dando paso a la intromisión de su hermano menor, Gaara, quien lucía algo afligido y eso rara vez se veía. Al verlo, Temari dejó los test de lado para prestarle más atención —. Gaara ¿Se te ofrece algo?

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, algo nervioso.

—Habla hermano, sabes que aquí estoy para ayudarte –le concedió la palabra con una alegre y maternal sonrisa, indicándole que le contara su problema, pues Gaara jamás la buscaba si no tenía un problema, eso era un poco interesado, pero así era el chico y no había nada que hacerle.

—Verás… –dudó sobre como empezar, nunca había hablado un tema como este antes y eso era realmente vergonzoso —. Pues… en la escuela… hay una chica…

—¡Gaara! –lo interrumpió Temari, sorprendida —. ¡¿No me digas que me vas a hacer tía? –exclamó, provocando lo que nunca antes había logrado ver en el rostro de su hermano, que éste se pusiera tan rojo como su cabello.

—¡No! –Gaara también gritó —. Ni siquiera me dejas terminar de hablar –se quejó enojado, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

Temari se carcajeó un momento, aliviada, pues aún se consideraba demasiado joven para ser tía, además, su padre asesinaría a Gaara, a Kankuro o a ella, si a alguno de los tres se le ocurría la genial idea de traer un hijo al mundo sin haber terminado sus estudios y sin haberse casado. No es que pensara que Gaara era un mujeriego que podía cometer tal imprudencia, simplemente fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza en cuanto lo vio tan nervioso.

—Perdona –se disculpó, aún riendo —, dime que pasa, y prometo esta vez oír hasta el final.

—Está bien, pero no me interrumpas y no te pongas a decir estupideces –le regañó Gaara, aún molesto por el tonto comentario de la rubia, pero decidió seguir hablando —. Pues verás, en la escuela hay una chica, que creo que me… gusta, o algo así.

—Oh… –Temari no pudo evitar hacer una exclamación de sorpresa, era la primera vez que oía algo parecido, es decir, para que a Gaara le gustara algo, ese algo debía ser demasiado bueno, lo mismo era con las personas para él —. Ya veo por donde va la cosa, estás confundido respecto a ella… ¿Verdad?

—Algo así –le secundó el chico, asintiendo con la cabeza —. Es que, bueno, nunca había sentido esto por nadie y… pues ella es en verdad muy distinta a todas las chicas que he conocido, es dulce y tímida, y le gusta la música tanto como a mí.

—Vale, me has dejado intrigadísima, dime quien es –exigió saber la mayor, sin embargo vio como su hermano fruncía el ceño en señal de estarle negando su pedido, cosa que la desanimaba —. Vamos Gaara, no seas egoísta.

—No lo haré, si te digo quien es eres capaz de ir a hablarle y contarle todo lo que te dije.

—Ah… –exclamó la rubia —. Yo nunca haría eso –dijo fingiendo molestia, pero a los pocos segundos relajó de nuevo su expresión, cruzándose de brazos y bajando la mirada —. En realidad, sí que lo haría.

—Lo sabía –susurró Gaara entornando los ojos —. Pero ya, deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y… ayúdame, que para eso vine –nuevamente se mostró algo avergonzado, cosa que en verdad divertía demasiado a Temari, le gustaba ver a Gaara así, que por un momento dejara de ser tan frío y distante y se mostrara más humano, sobre todo si había una chica que le gustaba, eso quería decir que su hermanito aún podía sentir y llegar a ser feliz.

—Bueno, si lo que quieres es estar seguro de lo que sientes por ella, deberías probar, no sé, besándola por ejemplo.

—¿B-besarla? –cuestionó Gaara con cierta sorpresa, atragantándose con su propia saliva al imaginar aquello —. _Besar a Matsuri… yo… ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo…? _–se preguntó.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Sakura se sostenía la rodilla con una mano y con la otra se sobaba el tobillo, sentada en el suelo sin importarle lo duro que éste estuviera.

—Sakura –Sasuke la llamó cuando llegó a su lado, aunque su tono de voz no fue inusual, sonó ligeramente preocupado —. Oye… ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, acuclillándose a un lado de ella para –sin si quiera pedir permiso– tomarle delicadamente el tobillo y revisarlo —. Está hinchado, creo que te has torcido.

—Am… yo…

—¿Por qué corriste si sabías que te dolía? –le preguntó Sasuke, aparentemente molesto, notando como ella sólo bajaba la mirada, apenada.

—Lo siento… yo sólo… no quería molestarte, Sasuke-kun –respondió Sakura, quien en ese momento sentía deseos de llorar, porque siempre terminaba haciendo el ridículo frente a Sasuke, sin importar lo que hiciera y cuento tratara de impedirlo, era imposible que alguna vez saliera airosa de la situación, cuando él estaba presente ella era una completa idiota.

—Pues mira que lo has hecho de todas formas –masculló secamente, a lo que la peli rosa lo volteó a ver con tristeza —. No esperarás que te deje aquí tirada, ¿verdad? Acabas de fastidiar mi juego porque tendré que ayudarte.

Al oír sus palabras, lo primero que pensó Sakura fue en darle una patada en la cara para que se dejara de creer el centro del universo. ¿Es que acaso se creía el último hombre sobre la tierra como para que ella tuviera que aceptar su ayuda? Si tan importante era su juego, entonces ella prefería quedarse ahí tirada y se lo haría saber.

—Si para ti es un fastidio ayudarme entonces no lo hagas –dijo, rechazando la mano del chico cuando éste trató de sostenerla, para hacer que se levantara —. Vuelve a tu juego y déjame sola, yo sabré como me las arreglo.

Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido, molesto. ¿Y ahora que mosca la había picado a la tonta esa? Para empezar, él le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda y ella le hablaba de esa manera. Pues bien, si quería irse cojeando todo el camino hasta su casa como una mula, que lo hiciera, ya que era tan orgullosa como para rechazarlo él haría lo mismo.

—Haz lo que quieras, y sí, voy a volver a mi juego –le respondió, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda para caminar de regreso a donde se encontraba antes, pues su compañero le estaba esperando. Por más que quería no voltearse, al llegar al final de la calle tuvo que hacerlo, notando como la chica se arrastraba hacia su derecha para poder ponerse en pie con la ayuda de una pared. Bufó con enojo y siguió caminando, ignorándola —. _No es más que una molestia _–pensó.

—¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Acaso piensa que sólo porque estoy enamorada de él voy a dejar que me pisotee? Pues está muy equivocado –se decía Sakura, mirando una y otra vez la dirección que había tomado Sasuke. Si pudiera mover su pierna le habría dado una patada seguro, pero por ahora, simplemente debía quedarse ahí parada, no podía siquiera apoyar el pie —. Ay… ¿Qué hago? –se preguntó confundida, fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió llamar a Naruto, así que sacó su celular.

Al menos Naruto jamás diría que era un fastidio ayudarla.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

El rubio estaba ensayando la canción que cantaría con su novia Sakura, tocando la guitarra con gran entusiasmo. Tenía que aprovechar que su padre no estaba en casa, sino en su oficina, así no le jodería todo el día con que dejara de tocar. Lo entendía, sabía que a su padre no le gustaba recordar la época en que su madre se dedicaba a la música, pero no por eso lo iba a dejar pisotear su sueño, y menos ahora que estaba tan cerca de obtenerlo, eso ni pensarlo.

—Mamá, ilumínalo tú para que me entienda –murmuró mirando al techo, como si en verdad su madre pudiera escucharle desde el cielo. Aún recordaba aquel fantástico concierto al que asistió, uno de ella, en donde se dio cuenta de que quería dedicarse a la música como su mamá, ser como ella, una estrella igual que ella.

No podía negar que la extrañaba demasiado, era pequeño cuando ella falleció, pero la amaba más que a nada, le seguía doliendo su pérdida, pero sentía que la música era capaz de conectarlo con ella y cuando tocaba la guitarra era como si su madre le estuviera escuchando. ¿Por qué su padre no podía ver eso? ¿Por qué no era capaz de ver las cosas positivas y sólo veía las negativas?

—¿Por qué no pude entender que yo ame la música igual como mamá? –se preguntó con el ceño fruncido. En ese instante, oyó el sonido de su celular. Dejó la guitarra sobre la cama u lo contestó —. ¿Bueno? Sakura-chan –sonrió al oír su voz, pero enseguida se alteró —. ¡¿Eh? –saltó de la cama —. ¡Enseguida voy por ti, espérame ahí!

Y como un rayo corrió hacia la salida de su casa, tomando el primer auto que encontró, pues aunque su padre no le dejaba conducir, él tenía licencia y no lo hacía nada mal, sólo que como siempre, Minato estaba muy molesto con él por lo de la música y le tenía prohibidas varias cosas.

Aunque en este momento nada de eso le importaba, no si Sakura necesitaba su ayuda.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Cuando Hiashi entró en su oficina, Minato estaba de pie, mirándole con seriedad, mas no con odio. Solían ser verdaderos amigos, pero todo cambió tras la muerte de Kushina, su esposa, puesto que nunca pudo perdonar a Hiashi el haberla alentado ese día a volar, en cierta forma le culpaba, y también culpaba a la música, pues siempre sintió que Kushina amaba más a la música que a él.

—Dime que se te ofrece, no tengo mucho tiempo –dijo el hombre rubio de manera cortante. Hiashi sólo frunció el ceño, pues no recordaba que Minato fuera así, él era la persona más alegre del mundo, aunque siempre fue algo tímido y reservado cuando la ocasión lo requería, era alguien que siempre irradiaba buena vibra, no como ahora.

—Quiero hablar sobre tu hijo, Naruto –mencionó Hiashi, también cortante, después de todo así era su personalidad.

—¿Naruto? –cuestionó Minato, algo sorprendido, pues hace años que Hiashi no veía a Naruto, lo conoció cuando era un niño, antes de la muerte de Kushina —. ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con Naruto?

—No soy yo, es mi hija, Hinata.

Nuevamente Minato frunció el ceño. _Hinata_… había escuchado que se volvió una popular estrella juvenil, como en sus tiempos lo fue su esposa Kushina, y también la madre de la ojiperla; Hanako, quien también había fallecido joven. Ellas solían ser las mejores amigas, siempre iban juntas a todas partes, _incluso aquella vez_.

—¿Qué sucede con Hinata?

—Al parecer están en la misma escuela, y parecen llevarse como amigos –comenzó Hiashi —. Hinata me contó que tu hijo es un músico, que tiene mucho talento.

—Naruto no es músico ni lo será nunca, él sólo se dedicará a estudiar para ser mi sucesor en la empresa –interrumpió el rubio con impaciencia, sin querer escuchar las palabras de su ex amigo, no estaba dispuesto a ceder en su palabra de ninguna manera con respecto a su hijo, Naruto tenía que ser como él quería, porque no permitiría que lo mismo volviese a pasar, no dejaría que la historia de Kushina se repitiera.

—Te equivocas Minato, le he visto, heredó el talento de su madre.

—Si has venido a hablarme de estas idioteces te puedes ir, ya te lo dije, Naruto será mi sucesor y punto final.

—Minato, escúchame –habló el Hyûga con mucha autoridad, tanta como siempre había demostrado ante la persona que fuese —. Tu hijo merece que le des una oportunidad, no lo desperdicies, no lo frenes, debes darte cuenta de que él necesita tu apoyo. No te pierdas Minato, no seas como yo fui.

Después de decir todo aquello, el hombre se dio la media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero se detuvo al agarrar el pomo, pues oyó la voz de Minato.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Hiashi cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

—Lo hago por la memoria de Kushina, ella fue mi amiga y estoy seguro de que no quiere esto para su hijo –respondió antes de salir, dejando a Minato realmente abatido.

¿Y si él tenía razón? ¿Si de verdad estaba actuando mal con Naruto?

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

—¡Sakura-chan! –gritó Naruto al llegar al lugar indicado por su novia, encontrándola apoyada contra una pared, con un pie claramente lastimado. No esperó ni dos segundos para correr hacia ella —. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Me tropecé y caí –respondió la chica, esbozando una sonrisa en cuanto lo vio llegar, estaba tan preocupado por ella, era tan dulce… ¿Por qué demonios no podía enamorarse de Naruto? ¿Por qué tenía que estar enamorada de un chico descorazonado como Sasuke? Aún habiendo aceptado ser la novia del rubio, aún así no podía amarlo. Pero tenía que hacerlo, así tuviera que forzarse.

—Ven aquí –Naruto la ayudó a apoyarse sobre su hombro, para así evitar que Sakura cargara su peso contra su pie lastimado —. ¿Te duele mucho? Porque si es así te llevaré enseguida al hospital, vengo en uno de los autos de mi padre, así que no será ningún problema.

—Gracias Naruto –dijo la peli rosa, volviendo a sonreírle, aunque fingiera que todo estaba bien. Se odiaba a sí misma por mentirle, por hacerle creer que ella sentía lo mismo, cuando no era cierto, cuando sentía sólo cariño por él y no amor.

Por su parte, Naruto la cargó en sus brazos y la subió al auto, para él era como su princesa en apuros, así que no dudó en hacer todo lo posible por hacerla sentir mejor. En ese momento nadie más ocupaba su mente, y aunque una leve imagen de Hinata apareció en sus pensamientos, ésta se borró tan rápido como había aparecido.  
*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

La noche había llegado y con ella terminaba aquel tan agotador día, dando paso a un brillante nuevo día. Muy temprano en la mañana todos se estaban preparando para dar sus clases, sin embargo, como cierto grupo sabía que su profesor era un lento e irresponsable, algunos se ocupaban de otras cosas, como sus ensayos.

—Creo que ya está listo para presentarlo, ¿no crees? –le dijo Kiba a Hinata con una sonrisa. Habían practicado durante el fin de semana en casa de ella y ahora llevaban una media hora extra en el salón de música. Aunque el castaño no iba a cantar, había tocado la guitarra excelentemente.

—Eres muy bueno Kiba-kun –le dijo de pronto Hinata —. ¿No has pensado en entrar a una banda o algo así?

—No, la verdad es que nunca lo he pensado –respondió el Inuzuka, dejando de lado la guitarra para dar unos cuantos pasos hacia la ojiperla, que estaba de pie junto al piano de cola —. ¿Y tú Hinata, por qué decidiste ser cantante?

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, me he dado cuenta de que eres realmente inteligente, podrías hacer lo que tú quieras, y sin embargo te dedicas a la música desde tan temprana edad.

—Bueno… –Hinata bajó la mirada, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, pues cada vez que Kiba la veía fijamente se sentía algo intimidada, el chico parecía tener demasiada seguridad y eso a veces la abrumaba, no es que le molestara, sólo era algo incómodo —. Lo que pasa es que cantar es mi sueño –respondió, sonriendo levemente —. Siempre, desde pequeña he querido hacer esto, y… se lo prometí a una persona.

—Ya veo… –Kiba se alejó de ella, volviendo a su asiento para tomar la guitarra —. Es genial que hayas logrado cumplir tu sueño –dijo comenzando a tocar algunas notas sueltas, rasgueando sin hacer ninguna tonada —. La verdad es que yo soy muy diferente, siempre he pensado que los sueños son imposibles de alcanzar, y ahora resulta que tengo a una estrella aquí a mi lado –miró a la chica —. Es genial haberte conocido Hinata.

—Gracias, Kiba-kun –Hinata le sonrió amablemente, de algún forma, sentía que ese chico podía entenderla a la perfección, tal vez no fueran tan diferentes como creyó al principio, cuando lo acababa de conocer.

—Permiso –se escuchó una voz femenina, por la cual ambos jóvenes se voltearon hacia la entrada y pudieron ver a Ino, la cual se quedó un tanto desconcertada al ver como ellos dos se sonreían, pero pasó por alto aquello y también sonrió —. Hinata-san, Kiba, Kakashi-sensei ya llegó y me mandó a buscarlos.

—Vamos enseguida –respondió Kiba, guardando rápidamente su guitarra. Hinata ya había corrido hacia el salón, dejando solos a los dos chicos —. Ino… –Kiba la llamó, mostrándose de pronto muy serio, pero sólo con ver la cara de su novia se arrepintió de lo que sea que iba a decir y negó con la cabeza —. No, olvídalo, no es nada –aseguró.

Ino no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y caminó delante de él. Había algo entre ellos que comenzaba a no agradarle, como si de pronto algo faltara, como si se hubiera creado un vacío.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Las clases ese día pasaron muy rápido, aunque para algunos se tornaron realmente incómodas, como fue el caso de Sakura, quien no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke con tristeza y éste le devolvía la mirada con indiferencia; eso la hacía sentir muy mal.

Por otro lado, como ella se encontraba lastimada, Naruto no paraba de actuar como su enfermero, atendiéndola y ayudándola con cualquier cosa, aunque la chica le pedía que no lo hiciera. Ver aquellas escenas hacía que Hinata se sintiera mal, después de lo que le había dicho Matsuri en su prueba de vestuario, no dejaba de pensar en ello y aunque al principio le parecía ridículo, podía que tuviera razón, lo que era verdaderamente frustrante.

En pocas horas había llegado la tan esperada hora de los clubs, en donde todos se habían adelantado al salón de música, excepto dos personas, pues el chico había detenido a la chica antes de que ésta saliera, tomándola de la muñeca.

—Espera –dijo Gaara con cierto nerviosismo —. Eh… yo quería hablar contigo.

Matsuri se volteó y asintió con la cabeza, sonrojada y sorprendida, pues usualmente Gaara no se le acercaba de esa manera, quería decir que el asunto era importante.

—Claro, Gaara-kun –le dijo sonriendo, aunque por dentro tuviera ganas de desmayarse, después de todo, él estaba sosteniendo su mano.

Al darse cuenta de que aún la sostenía, Gaara rápidamente la soltó, avergonzado. Ni siquiera sabía como actuar enfrente de ella, jamás se había sentido tan tonto cuando estaba con una chica. ¿Era normal que su corazón latiera tan rápido al verla? ¿Era normal también que sintiera tanta rabia si otro se le acercaba a Matsuri? –como pasó aquella vez en la disco-.

—Sólo… sólo quería recordarte lo de ensayar juntos, ya sabes, ibas a enseñarme a tocar el piano –se sintió un idiota al haber sacado una excusa tan tonta, cuando en realidad quería decirle otra cosa, algo totalmente distinto.

—Eh… claro –la castaña asintió con la cabeza, desviando la mirada y apretando su bolso contra su pecho —. Puedo hacerlo cuando quieras, yo no hago nada por las tardes después de la escuela y siempre estoy sola, así… así que tengo suficiente tiempo.

—Eso suena bien –sonrió levemente el pelirrojo —. ¿Qué te parece esta tarde? Pero no puede ser en mi casa, no tengo piano y a mi padre no le gusta verme tocar.

—Eh… en mi casa, yo tengo un piano y… y como dije, estoy sola –dijo avergonzada. Jamás pensó que invitaría a un chico a pasar la tarde en su casa, sin embargo, ellos no iban a hacer nada malo, sólo iban a tocar música. ¿Cuál era el problema? —. _El único problema es que lo amo, y si estoy sola con él no podré controlar mis nervios _–pensó angustiada.

—Entonces me iré contigo en la tarde –le dijo Gaara, ya resuelto —. Ahora vámonos al salón de música, debemos ir a cantar.

Matsuri sólo asintió y le siguió, iban a llegar un poco tarde, pero esperaba que todo les saliera bien, aunque aún no se curaba por completo de su miedo escénico estaba segura de que con Gaara junto a ella podría hacerlo.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Kakashi estaba frente al salón revisando la lista, cuando de pronto ingresaron los dos alumnos que faltaban y se oyeron algunas burlas, provenientes de Naruto, por supuesto, quien no podía dejar de molestar a Gaara con Matsuri, porque estaba seguro de que ahí había algo.

Cuando el profesor terminó de pasar la lista, le tocó llamar a los primeros alumnos que mostrarían su trabajo hoy. Pasó el dedo por la lista y paró en el nombre de Kiba, quien al oírse se paró como un resorte, con su guitarra en mano.

—Kiba-kun y yo estuvimos practicando una de las canciones que saldrá en mi nuevo disco –dijo Hinata mientras acomodaba el micrófono a su altura, mostrando su ya tan característica sonrisa de ángel.

—Oh, eso suena interesante –comentó Kakashi, notando que Kiba se paraba junto a la joven idol, poniéndose su guitarra, al parecer harían un dúo de voz y guitarra. La verdad era que él nunca dijo que ambos integrantes del dúo debían cantar, por lo que le pareció ingenioso de parte de ellos que sólo la ojiperla cantara mientras el castaño se ocupaba de la música.

—Wow, una canción nueva de Hinata-san –murmuró una de las chicas del grupo, mientras otras hablaban de lo mismo, emocionadas, pues oirían la canción antes de que saliera a la venta.

Kiba comenzó a tocar la guitarra, sin dejar de mirar a Hinata en todo momento, como si estuviera encantado por ella. Sonrió apenas la ojiperla comenzó a cantar, sin notar la mirada de tristeza que ponía su novia.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You say my name for the first time baby, and I_

_Fall in love in an empty bar_

Hinata mantenía sus ojos cerrados, dejando que su voz hipnotizara a los oyentes, sin embargo, ella misma se dejaba llevar por la melodía, deseando poder decirle todas esas palabras que estaba cantando a una sola persona.

_And you stood there in front of me just_

_Close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

Y justo al llegar al coro, abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente, aunque nadie se daba cuenta por estar disfrutando de la canción, sólo Naruto pudo notarlo, cuando sus ojos azules y los perla de Hinata se conectaron.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

Después de eso, Hinata comenzó a moverse por todo el escenario, sonriendo y cantando con verdadera alegría, deseando transmitirle esos sentimientos al chico dueño de los ojos azules, que no hacía más que mirarla. Y mientras todos la seguían con simpatía, ella sentía mariposas en el estómago, era la primera vez que cantaba con esa sensación.

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

…

_So reach out open handed_

_And lead me out to that floor_

_Well, I don't need more paper lanterns_

_Take me down baby, bring on the movie star_

…

'_Cause my heart is beating fast _

_And you are beautiful _

_I could wait patiently but _

_I really wish you would_

…

_Drop everything now _

_Meet me in the pouring rain _

_Kiss me on the sidewalk _

_Take away the pain _

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

…

_Get me with those green eyes baby _

_As the lights go down _

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around _

'_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

Tal como decía en su canción, cada vez que veía la sonrisa del rubio sentía como si viera chispas o fuegos artificiales dentro de su pecho, algo que la hacía sonreír a ella, porque estando con Naruto nunca debía fingir ser algo que no era. Y sin embargo, aunque por fin hubiese comprendido lo que sentía por él, que se había enamorado por primera vez, se sentía demasiado alejada.

Era imposible decirlo.

Naruto tenía novia y jamás se fijaría en una chica como ella, precisamente porque era la única persona que la conocía como era. ¿Cómo podría querer a alguien que engañaba a todos los demás?

_I run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go out_

_Keep your beautiful eyes on me_

_Gonna strike this match tonight_

_Lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'd love to hate it_

_But you make it like a fireworks show_

…

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

…

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

…_._

_Sparks fly!_

_Oh baby smile!_

_Sparks fly!_

Cuando Hinata terminó de cantar, hizo una leve reverencia y se bajó del escenario, escuchando aplausos y risas, pero a la única persona a la que esperaba ver aplaudiéndole era a él. La canción que acababa de cantar, no sólo era parte de su nuevo disco, aún inédito, sino que además, era una canción que ella misma había escrito, siendo aprobada por Kurenai, tal como Naruto le había dicho, que probara, que no perdía nada, y tenía razón. Sin embargo, cuando quiso ver su sonrisa dirigida a ella, sólo descubrió que el rubio había dejado de mirarla, para tomar la mano de Sakura y ayudarla a ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el escenario, incluso le había traído una silla para que no cantara de pie.

Realmente estaba enamorado de ella.

¿Cómo podría Hinata competir contra eso?

—Sakura-chan y yo cantaremos una canción llamada Lucky, la escogimos pensando en lo felices que somos –dijo Naruto con entusiasmo, acomodándose la guitarra y sentándose al lado de Sakura.

Comenzó a tocar y fue el primero en cantar, mientras la ojijade miraba por un solo segundo al Uchiha, para luego verlo a él.

_Do you hear me, I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying_

Luego fue el turno de Sakura, quien había empezado algo tímida al principio, pero rápidamente se adaptó, después de todo, estuvo practicando duramente para cantar mejor de lo que lo había hecho la primera vez. Y en realidad tenía una hermosa voz.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel you whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

Y al llegar al coro, comenzaron a cantar juntos, sonriéndose el uno al otro. Sakura tomó el micrófono con una de sus manos y siguió a Naruto.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

__

Hinata oía la letra y sentía una punzada de dolor en su pecho, cuando oía como Naruto expresaba con tanta alegría la frase "soy tan afortunado de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga".

Pero ella no era la única, pues había otra persona que tampoco podía soportar toda esa dulzura en el aire, era algo que siempre le había repugnado a Sasuke, pero ahora mucho más. ¿Por qué no soportaba ver a Naruto y a Sakura siendo felices juntos?

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I wait for you I promise you, I will_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

Naruto y Sakura terminaron de cantar y nadie dudó en aplaudir, incluso Hinata lo hizo, el único que se quedó de brazos cruzados fue Sasuke, quien no tardó en mirar con odio a la peli rosa, como haciéndole querer ver que nada en el mundo le fastidiaba más que ella, pero sólo se molestó más al ver que a Sakura ni siquiera le importó, puesto que siguió sonriendo, abrazada de Naruto.

—Bien ¿Quiénes quieren ser los siguientes? –preguntó Kakashi, mirando a todos sus alumnos, pero obviamente nadie se ofrecía, por ende estuvo a punto de escoger al azar, pero antes de eso alguien se puso de pie.

—Nosotros, sensei –dijo Gaara con su típica seguridad. Matsuri se levantó con más timidez, pero asintió con la cabeza y caminó lentamente, hasta sentarse en el piano. Gaara por su parte, acomodó la silla al lado del piano y un micrófono a su altura, así como otro a la altura de la joven —. Estamos listos.

—Cuando quieran –dijo el profesor.

Lo primero que comenzó a sonar fue el piano de Matsuri, seguido por la guitarra de Gaara. Pocos segundos después, la suave voz de la chica se dejó escuchar.

_Picture perfect memories,_

_Scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone 'cause_

_I can't fight it anymore._

De pronto la voz de Gaara se unió, aunque ninguno de los dos descuidaba el instrumento que estaban tocando, lo que lo hacía un dúo muy entretenido, además, aunque cantaban y tocaban, no dejaban de mirarse.

_And I wonder if I've ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Antes de llegar al coro, Matsuri volvió su vista al piano, mientras que el pelirrojo se fijaba ahora en como acomodaba sus dedos sobre las cuerdas.

_It's a quarter after one,_

_I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call_

_but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without,_

_I just need you now._

La música siguió su curso, hasta que de pronto fue el turno de Gaara, quien sin perder la concentración, parecía sólo cantarle a Matsuri. Para ellos era más fácil decir lo que sentían a través de la música que en palabras.

_Another shot of whisky,_

_can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping_

_in the way you did before_

Algunas chicas suspiraban al oírle cantar, mientras otras hervían de la endivia al darse cuenta de lo obvio, lo que pasaba entre esos chicos era más que evidente.

_And I wonder if I've ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Matsuri sonrió y volvió a mirar a Gaara, sintiendo que se perdía en la profundidad de sus ojos y perdiendo todo el miedo para cantar con todas sus fuerzas.

_It's a quarter after one,_

_I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call_

_but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without,_

_I just need you now._

…

_Oh ohhh..._

…

_Yes, I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

…

_It's a quarter after one,_

_I'm all alone and I need you now._

…

_And I said I wouldn't call_

_but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

…

_And I don't know how I can do without,_

_I just need you now,_

_Oh, baby I need you now_

Cuando la canción acabó, se oyeron los típicos aplausos y ambos jóvenes regresaron a sus asientos.

Kakashi estaba más que satisfecho con el trabajo de esos dos, sentía que habían sido los más expresivos hasta ahora, aunque cabía destacar que Hinata, como una profesional, había estado increíble, pero se vio cierta tristeza en su interpretación, en cambio en la de éstos dos sólo vio alegría y eso le gustó. También le agradó la presentación de Naruto y Sakura, sólo que a la chica se le veía menos comprometida.

—Bien, han estado increíbles los tres dúos que han salido… ¿Ahora a quien escogeré? –se empezó a preguntar, sin embargo, vio con satisfacción como la chica más ruda de su clase se levantaba de golpe, tomando del cuello de la camisa a su compañero de equipo.

—Venga hombre pez, es hora de la acción –dijo con una sonrisa, trayendo consigo su violín.

¿Qué clase de presentación harían?

Continuara…

Avance:

Karin y Suigetsu sorprenden a todos con su presentación de música clásica. Hinata se siente triste al darse cuenta de que está enamorada de Naruto y que él jamás le hará caso, por lo que toma una importante decisión. Shion, la rival de Hinata, llega a la escuela para hacer de las suyas, e incluso su representante está coludido. Gaara y Matsuri tienen un ensayo en casa de ella, en donde muchas cosas podrían suceder. Naruto consigue algo muy importante de su padre, lo que hará que finalmente el grupo pueda presentarse en la disquera. Mientras, Sasuke siente cada vez más rabia contra Sakura, sin saber por qué, pero ella ya no se deja intimidar por él.

Próximo capítulo: Una meta que cumplir.

**00000000000000**

**Me ha quedado larguísimo, al menos yo encuentro que sí, ya que nunca escribo hasta la página 24 xD**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y no se desesperen, que todo va a su tiempo.**

**¡Bye!**

…**..**

**PD:**

**Les dejo las traducciones:**

**Give Me a Sign:**

_Puedo sentirte cayendo_

_Ya te perdí_

_Ya no es lo mismo_

_Y puedo ver que estás empezándote a romper_

_Te mantendré viva_

_Sí me muestras un camino_

_Para siempre - y para siempre_

_Las cicatrices permanecen_

_Me estoy desmoronando_

_Déjame aquí, para siempre en la oscuridad._

…

Sparks Fly:

_La forma en que te mueves es como una gran tormenta_

_Y yo soy una casa de naipes_

_Dices mi nombre por primera vez bebe, y yo _

_Me enamoro en un bar vacio_

…

_Y tú te quedaste ahí en frente de mí_

_Lo suficientemente cerca para acariciarme_

_Al alcance para esperar que no pudieras ver_

_Que estaba pensando en_

…

_Dejarlo todo ahora_

_Encuéntrame en la lluvia_

_Bésame en la acera _

_Llévate lejos el dolor_

_Porque veo chispas saltar cada vez que sonríes_

…

_Persuádeme con esos ojos verdes cariño_

_Mientras se apagan las luces_

_Algo que me encuentro cuando no estás cerca_

_Porque veo chispas saltar cada vez que sonríes_

…

_Así que alcánzame con tu mano abierta_

_Y llévame a ese piso_

_Pues, no necesito más faroles de papel_

_Llévame bebe, haz salir la estrella de cine_

…

_Porque mi corazón esta latiendo rápido_

_Y tú eres hermoso_

_Podría esperar pacientemente pero_

_De verdad deseo que_

…

_Lo dejes todo ahora_

_Encuéntrame en la lluvia_

_Bésame en la acera_

_Llévate lejos el dolor_

_Porque veo chispas saltar cada vez que sonríes_

…

_Persuádeme con esos ojos verdes, cariño_

_Mientras se apagan las luces_

_Algo que me encuentro cuando no estás cerca_

_Porque veo chispas saltar cada vez que sonríes_

…

_Paso mis dedos por tu cabello_

_Y miro las luces salir_

_Mantén tus hermosos ojos en mi_

_Voy a atacar éste juego esta noche_

_Guíame por las escaleras_

_¿No susurraras suave y lentamente?_

_Amaría odiarlo_

_Pero lo haces como un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales_

…

_Déjalo todo ahora_

_Encuéntrame en la lluvia_

_Bésame en la acera_

_Llévate lejos el dolor_

_Porque veo chispas saltar cada vez que sonríes_

…

_Persuádeme con esos ojos verdes, cariño_

_Mientras se apagan las luces_

_Algo que me encuentro cuando no estás cerca_

_Porque veo chispas saltar cada vez que sonríes_

…

_¡Saltan chispas!_

_¡Oh bebe sonríe!_

_¡Chispas saltan!_

…

**Lucky:**

_¿Me escuchas?, te estoy hablando_

_A través del agua, a través del océano azul_

_Debajo del cielo abierto, oh cariño, estoy intentándolo_

…

_Chico, te escucho en mis sueños_

_Te siento susurrar a través del mar_

_Te mantengo conmigo en mi corazón_

_Lo haces más fácil cuando la vida se vuelve difícil_

…

_Soy afortunado de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga_

_Soy afortunado de haber estado donde he estado_

_Soy afortunado de volver a casa otra vez_

__

…

_Ellos no saben cuánto tiempo tomó_

_Esperando por un amor como este_

_Cada vez que decimos adiós_

_Desearía que tuviéramos otro beso_

_Espero por ti, te prometo, lo haré_

…

_Soy afortunado de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga_

_Soy afortunado de haber estado donde he estado_

_Soy afortunado de volver a casa otra vez_

_Somos afortunados de estar enamorados en todos los sentidos_

_Somos afortunados de habernos quedado donde hemos estado_

_Soy afortunado de estar volviendo a casa algún día_

…

**Need You Now:**

_Imagino recuerdos perfectos,_

_Dispersos por todo el piso._

_Tomo el teléfono porque _

_Ya no puedo lidiar más con ello._

…

_Y yo me pregunto si alguna vez he cruzado por tu mente_

_Porque a mí me sucede todo el tiempo_

…

_Es un cuarto para la una,_

_Estoy totalmente sola y te necesito ahora._

_Dije que no llamaría_

_Pero perdí todo el control y te necesito ahora._

_Y no sé como pueda prescindir,_

_Simplemente te necesito ahora_

…

_Otro trago de whisky,_

_No puedo dejar de mirar a la puerta._

_Deseando que vinieras sollozando_

_De la manera en que lo hiciste antes_

…

_Y me pregunto si alguna vez he pasado por tu mente_

_Porque a mí me sucede todo el tiempo_

…

_Es un cuarto para la una,_

_Estoy un poco borracho_

_Y te necesito ahora._

_Dije que no llamaría_

_Pero perdí el control total y te necesito ahora._

_Y no sé como pueda hacer para prescindir,_

_Solo te necesito ahora_

…

_Oh Ohhh…_

…

_Sí, preferiría resultar herido que no sentir nada en lo absoluto_

…

_Es un cuarto para la una,_

_Estoy completamente sola y te necesito ahora_

…

_Y yo dije que no llamaría_

_Pero estoy un poco borracho y te necesito ahora_

…

_Y no sé como pueda prescindir,_

_Solo te necesito ahora,_

_Oh, cariño te necesito ahora_


	9. Una meta que cumplir

**Uff, por fin después de tanto tiempo, la conti está lista. Me costó hacerla, tenía muy poca inspiración, si se dan cuenta el cap está algo corto, pero abarca todo lo que quería poner en él, así que así está bien.**

**Espero que les guste la conti.**

**Canción: Vuelvo A Existir – Alana.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Capitulo 9: Una meta que cumplir**

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar en cuanto la presentación de Suigetsu y Karin comenzó. No era una sorpresa para nadie que Karin era bastante buena tocando el violín, sin embargo jamás la habían visto tan seria en ello, ni mucho menos tenían la menor idea de que Suigetsu fuese capaz de seguirla con el piano. Aunque parecía que al chico le costaba un poco de trabajo ir al ritmo de Karin sobre las teclas del piano, la armonía con la que ambos tocaban parecía indicar que entre ellos existía cierta complicidad, bastante poco frecuente de encontrar en dos personas tan distintas como ellos.

Habían convertido una clásica canción, bastante conocida, en una gama de tonalidades bastante armoniosas y melódicas, era nada menos que "Somewhere Over The Rainbow", pero tocada al estilo de la música clásica.

Cuando los chicos finalizaron su presentación, todos comenzaron a aplaudir debido a la emoción, pues la interpretación realmente les había llegado.

—Bien –dijo Kakashi en cuanto sus dos alumnos se sentaron. En verdad había mucho talento en aquel salón de música, no eran simples aficionados los que habían aceptado su reto, sino chicos que en verdad amaban la música y creían que podrían encontrar un futuro con ella; eso era sin duda algo maravilloso.

En aquel momento el maestro se puso de pie y volvió la vista a su lista, para seguir con las presentaciones pendientes, después de todo esto ameritaba una calificación de su parte para todos ellos.

—Me han sorprendido gratamente hasta ahora chicos, incluso tú Sakura, que sé muy bien no te tenías nada de fe a la hora de cantar –la nombrada sólo bajó la cabeza, asintiendo levemente con una pequeña sonrisa —. Pero sin duda quien se lleva mis aplausos es la pequeña y tímida Matsuri –dijo el hombre —, aunque eres muy reservada, cuando te sientes frente al piano eres otra persona –el hombre sonrió bajo su máscara, mientras la chica sólo se sonrojaba tiernamente y a la vez sentía sobre sí la potente mirada del chico que le gustaba, el cual no dejaba de verla. Kakashi desvió la vista de ellos dos, para posarla ahora sobre Hinata, la única artista profesional entre todos sus alumnos, a quien consideraba que no tenía nada que enseñarle al principio, pero observó algo en su presentación que al parecer nadie más había notado, y eso había sido un enorme vacío en sus ojos —. Sobre Hinata creo que no hay nada que decir, sabemos que es una celebridad sin igual, y su voz es como la de un ángel, ¿no están de acuerdo?

—¡Sí! –exclamó la mayoría del salón, aunque no faltaban algunas envidiosas.

—No es para tanto –murmuró para sí Karin, al tiempo que Suigetsu le observaba con una ligera sonrisa socarrona; esa extraña mujer en verdad le llamaba mucho la atención.

—Bueno, en fin, hay que continuar con esto –dijo el profesor —. ¿Quién sigue?

Y así las presentaciones continuaron, aunque nadie más logró impresionar tanto a Kakashi como las primeras presentaciones, de todas formas fue un agrado verles a todos tan comprometidos.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ya las clases habían terminado para esa hora, pero ella aún seguía en la escuela, parada en aquella azotea mirando hacia el cielo, el cual comenzaba a ponerse rojo debido a los efectos del atardecer.

El viento corría furioso, removiendo sus negros cabellos, como si quisiera avisarle que se acercaba una tormenta.

—¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? –se preguntó entonces la joven idol, llevándose una mano a su pecho, justo a la altura del corazón, en donde podía sentir los frenéticos latidos que amenazaban con delatar su estado.

Bajó la mirada con tristeza cuando volvió a pensar en él. Sabía que era una tonta por haber dejado que esto le pasara. ¿Desde cuándo Hinata Hyûga era tan fácilmente cautivada por un chico torpe y ruidoso? No podía negar que había algo en su personalidad burbujeante que no dejaba de atraerle, pero por Dios, ella era una estrella reconocida, alguien aclamada y admirada por cada chico y chica de su edad. ¿Cómo es que terminó cayendo en las redes de un chico al que ni siquiera le gustaba ella como artista? Era cierto. Naruto despreciaba su estilo de música, a él le parecía prefabricado y superficial, alguien como él no podía entender todas las horas de escuerzo y trabajo que Hinata había puesto para llegar hasta ese lugar. No había sido un juego de niños, ni tampoco logró todo aquello sólo gracias a las conexiones y el dinero de su padre. Fue algo por lo que ella luchó, algo que realmente quiso hacer, aún más allá del miedo que le daba la mirada de las personas. Por eso era que entendía a la perfección como se sentía su amiga Matsuri, cuando la miraba a ella cantando era como verse a ella misma algunos años atrás, cuando apenas comenzaba en la industria de la música. Tenía tanto miedo de subirse a los escenarios, y sin embargo luchó incansablemente para superar ese miedo, porque quería cantar, porque quería ser como había sido su madre, porque fue la promesa que le hizo a su tumba.

—Madre… –murmuró con tristeza, siempre que la recordaba sentía muchísima tristeza —. ¿Tú que hubieras hecho en mi lugar? Si te hubieras enamorado de un chico que ni siquiera se fija en ti… ¿Cómo te sentirías?

—¿Con quién hablas? –se escuchó una voz masculina de pronto, asustando a Hinata y haciéndole dar un salto, lo que provocó que se golpeara la frente contra la rejilla de protección de la azotea —. H-hey, Hinata –la llamó Naruto, corriendo hacia ella para comprobar su estado —. ¿Estás bien?

—Auch, s-sí –respondió la ojiperla, sobándose la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, por lo que no vio que Naruto estaba parado justo enfrente de ella y con su rostro muy cerca del suyo —. Sólo me sorprendiste, pero estoy bien –respondió con una sonrisa, abriendo por fin sus ojos, sólo para que su rostro se pusiera tan rojo como un tomate —. N-Naruto-kun…

—Perdón, es que no sabía que estabas aquí –dijo el rubio despreocupadamente, alejándose sin siquiera haber notado la expresión de Hinata —. Se me olvidó algo en la sala de música y quise pasar a tomar algo de aire aquí, no pensé encontrarte aún en la escuela.

—Sólo quise estar en un lugar tranquilo para pensar –respondió simplemente Hinata —, sin embargo, mi primo debe estar esperándome abajo, será mejor que me vaya.

—Claro –Naruto sonrió —. Hasta mañana Hinata.

—Hasta mañana, Naruto-kun –dijo la muchacha justo antes de salir por la pesada puerta de la azotea, dejando al rubio solo en aquel lugar, quien se sentó sobre la banca que estaba ubicada a un lado de la rejilla y miró al enrojecido cielo.

—En verdad… sólo estaba buscándote –susurró para sí —. Cuando vi a tu primo abajo me dijo que no salías aún, así que me preocupé –soltó un suspiro —. ¿Realmente que sucede conmigo…?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sakura regresaba a casa luego de haber ido al hospital. Al parecer la torcedura de su pie era un tanto seria y debía tener cuidado al caminar, sin embargo, no tenía otra forma de regresar a casa, por lo que tuvo que hacer exactamente lo que el médico le indicó que no hiciera.

—Duele… –se quejó, cerrando un ojo por el dolor.

Estaba realmente molesta con el idiota de Sasuke, de no haber sido por él nada de esto estaría pasando. Encima de todo él era tan arrogante… Sinceramente, ¿por qué se había enamorado de él? Era tan estúpido el sólo hecho de pensarlo.

—Baka, no es más que un baka –murmuró para sí, con el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida, como si fuera el puchero de una niña de cinco años.

Las últimas nubes negras estaban tapando todo el azul del cielo, al tiempo que caía la noche como si se apresurara más de la cuenta. Cuando Sakura menos lo notó, algunas gotas de agua le golpearon la punta de la nariz y la frente.

—Ay no –se quejó, notando que ya comenzaba a llover y ella no traía un paraguas consigo, por lo que, como pudo, trató de refugiarse bajo el cobertizo de una tienda que estaba cerrada, justo cuando la lluvia comenzaba a caer con mayor intensidad.

Miró frustrada como los autos apresuraban el paso, levantando un poco de fango del suelo, el cual le llegó encima, dejándola toda mojada y embarrada.

—¡Idiota, fíjate por donde andas! –exclamó enojada, pero se arrepintió de sus dichos en cuanto notó como el automóvil negro se detenía un poco más delante de ella, para que segundos después la puerta de atrás se abriera. Se le congeló la sangre al ver salir de ese auto a Sasuke Uchiha, el cual la observaba tan fríamente como siempre, pero en un rato, tal vez al haberla reconocido, torció los labios en una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Qué haces ahí toda embarrada? –se burló, lo que sin duda enfureció a Sakura.

—¿Tú qué crees, imbécil? –le insultó la chica rosada —. Tu estúpido autito de juguete acaba de embarrarme toda, ¿acaso no te piensas disculpar?

—Yo no iba conduciendo –discutió Sasuke.

—¡De todos modos discúlpate! –exclamó la peli rosa ofuscada. En verdad estaba comenzando a sentir deseos de volverse una asesina, no le importaba ir a la cárcel si podía deshacerse de la estúpida sonrisita que estaba estampada en el rostro de ese tarado. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de insultarlo y de despreciarlo como ahora, pero no podía soportarlo más, cualquier persona en su sano juicio la habría ayudado después de verla, pero ese idiota sólo se reía.

—Ya te dije que no tengo por qué hacerlo –insistió Sasuke.

—¡Entonces sólo púdrete y vete! –le gritó Sakura tan fuerte, que en ese momento pensó que perdería la voz, hasta sintió como se rasgaba su garganta, y para empeorar aún más las cosas el estruendoso sonido de un trueno hizo eco en el ambiente, seguido de un luminoso relámpago. Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta, había saltado a los brazos de Sasuke ignorando el dolor de su tobillo, además se había mojado completamente con la lluvia, pues el paraguas que él sostenía se había caído, y no sólo eso, sino que él la sostenía por la cintura y la miraba fijamente.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Los dedos de la castaña se movían suavemente sobre las teclas del piano, convirtiéndose en algo tan natural como respirar. La impresión que le daba a Gaara al verla era la de una elefancia incomparable, nunca había visto a una mujer que le hiciera sentir de esa manera. Era como magia desarrollándose frente a sus ojos, pero… ¿Tal vez era así por lo que sentía por ella?

—¿Ves que fácil es? –habló de pronto la castaña, sacando de su ensoñación al chico que la estaba acompañando. A él le llamó la atención que al llegar a su casa no hubiese nadie esperándole, incluso cuando preguntó si no habrían problemas con que él estuviera allí, Matsuri respondió que su madre no regresaría a casa hoy. Le parecía muy extraño que una chica tan frágil y dulce como Matsuri pasara sus tardes solas en aquella desoladora casa, ciertamente no le agradaba en lo absoluto la situación.

—Claro –el chico mostró una leve sonrisa para disimular que en verdad no había puesto ni un poco de atención a la lección, pues sus ojos no podía apartarse de ella, de su sonrisa, de su expresión al tocar el piano. Lucía tan segura de sí misma cuando interpretaba alguna melodía. Se veía aún más hermosa que en su estado normal.

Matsuri sonrió dulcemente y se movió con la intención de ponerse de pie, había notado lo tarde que era y que además había comenzado a llover, seguro Gaara ya quería irse a su casa, pero al pararse, tiró sin querer un cuaderno de letras que tenía sobre el piano.

—¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Gaara al recogerlo, notando varias canciones escritas ahí, especialmente compuestas para el piano —. ¿Tú las hiciste?

—Hago esto cuando estoy aburrida –respondió algo avergonzada la castaña, recibiendo el cuaderno de las manos del chico, que sólo podía mirarla fijamente —. Cuando era pequeña mi abuela me enseñó a tocar el piano, practicábamos horas juntas, ya que nunca he tenido un padre y mi madre no podía estar conmigo, porque trabajaba todo el día, así que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que tocar el piano, luego mi abuela murió y… me quedé sola…

—Ya veo… –murmuró el pelirrojo sintiéndose un tanto culpable por haber hecho a Matsuri recordar cosas tristes —. Sin embargo… yo… me gustaría mucho escucharte tocando una de esas canciones.

—¿Eh? –exclamó la chica —. ¿Estás seguro? Son ultra cursis –se rió nerviosamente —. No creo que te vayan a gustar.

—Yo creo que sí –aseguró Gaara con una leve sonrisa. No podía evitarlo, esa chica… realmente le había conquistado con su ternura, no podía resistirse a ella, a ser alguien diferente cuando estaba con ella. ¿Acaso esto era el amor al que tanto despreciaba en un principio? Como se veía que lo había subestimado.

—Está bien –aceptó Matsuri, abriendo el cuaderno en una página cualquiera, para luego dejarlo sobre el piano y así poder tener una visión de las notas musicales que debía interpretar.

Con cuidado comenzó a tocar una dulce tonada, una melodía algo triste, pero a la vez romántica. Gaara quedó fascinado al ver su expresión concentrada, pero sintió como si algo fuerte le golpeara en cuanto la oyó cantar, algo que atravesó su pecho y le hizo sentir un enorme escalofrío recorrerle de pies a cabeza.

_Juro que nunca vi a un niño como te veo a ti_

_¿No lo ves, nunca así?_

_Aún no entiendes la manera en que me haces sentir_

_Si estás, cerca de mí._

_._

_Y así, todo cambió, el mundo giró_

_Vuelvo a existir…_

En ese momento Gaara decidió que no había una mejor forma de expresar lo que estaba sintiendo más que cantando junto a ella, fue por eso que decidió poner el ritmo a la siguiente estrofa, a pesar de sólo haberla leído levemente mientras la castaña la cantaba.

_Te regalo el tiempo en mi reloj_

Al principio Matsuri le miró sorprendida, pero no tardó nada en seguirle con su aterciopelada voz.

_Hoy sé que nunca sentí esto por nadie_

_Es algo que no quiero evitar_

Gaara continuó con la siguiente línea, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella y sonreía levemente.

_Sólo tú me haces gravitar_

Y nuevamente Matsuri volvió a cantar.

_Sin ti todo lo que tendría es espacio_

_Me llevas con tanta facilidad_

Y Gaara puso el punto final al coro, al mismo tiempo que clavaba su mirada en ella, como si quisiera decirle directamente las siguientes palabras:

_Ya no quiero a nadie, nadie más…_

En ese instante Matsuri dejó de tocar, Gaara había sostenido su mano y sus ojos no se apartaban de los de ella, era simplemente como si todo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido. Fue ahí que Gaara recordó las palabras de su hermana y sus ojos se desviaron hacia los labios de Matsuri. Eran tan rosados y pequeños, lucían tan apetitosos, y en ese momento él se sentía como un lobo hambriento. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo, antes de que se diera cuenta ya no existía ninguna distancia que los separara; la estaba besando.

Los ojos de Matsuri se abrieron por la sorpresa, tanto que casi ardían, pero rápidamente cayeron cerrados, por fin creyendo lo que estaba pasando. Era como un sueño, su corazón casi salía de su pecho y su rostro se sentía extremadamente caliente. Pero aún así era maravilloso, aunque se sentía como una torpe por jamás haber besado a nadie antes, sentir la delicadeza con la que Gaara la besaba la estaba llevando a las nubes.

Había sido un mágico primer beso. Pero entonces, el pelirrojo se separó.

—Matsuri… lo siento, es sólo que yo… no pude controlarme… –dijo nervioso, notando el sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña y que hasta su propio rostro estaba de ese color, combinándolo con los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón. Se levantó como un rayo y se alejó tanto como pudo, tomando todas sus cosas apresuradamente —. Será mejor que me vaya, es tarde.

—Eh… s-sí, es cierto –dijo Matsuri bajando la mirada. Estaba tan desconcertada como él lo estaba, así que sólo atinó a pararse y abrirle torpemente la puerta.

Gaara ni siquiera se despidió, estaba demasiado conmocionado como para pensar en eso. Simplemente salió y se perdió en medio de la oscuridad de la noche y las gotas de lluvia.

Matsuri cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ésta, sujetándose el pecho con fuerza y dejándose caer al suelo, para luego acariciar suavemente sus labios, sintiendo como si aún los labios de Gaara estuvieran sobre los suyos.

—Gaara… me besó… –murmuró, aún sorprendida.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sakura llegó a su casa toda mojada y embarrada, pero eso no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte, pues había estado demasiado cerca de Sasuke, y… ¿A quién quería engañar? Todavía estaba enamorada de él como una tonta, aunque estuviera molesta, aunque tratara de odiarlo.

—Sasuke-kun… -suspiró, tocándose suavemente el pecho, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

_Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de Sasuke Uchiha, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse paralizada como una estatua, mirando sus oscuros ojos negros. El chico la sostenía por la cintura y había dejado caer el paraguas, por lo que ambos estaban completamente empapados._

—_No sabía que fueras tan cobarde –se burló de pronto él, provocando que Sakura se alejara enojada, pues el comentario le había molestado._

—_No es de tu incumbencia –dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Sin pensarlo dos veces le sacó la lengua a Sasuke y se alejó, medio corriendo, medio cojeando._

_Sasuke sólo pudo sonreír._

Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para darse una ducha y quitarse la ropa mojada, pero antes de poder empezar, había comenzado a estornudar.

—¿Será que me enfermaré?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto estaba encerrado en su cuarto tocando su hermosa guitarra anaranjada. Estaba concentrado en ello, cuando de pronto oyó unos golpes a su puerta. Alzó la mirada, creyendo que se trataba de su pervertido padrino, pero se sorprendió al ver que era su padre, quien traía una caja entre sus manos.

—Quiero hablar contigo Naruto –dijo el rubio mayor, entrando a la habitación sin esperar a recibir una invitación por parte de su hijo. Se sentó en la cama y notó como Naruto dejaba de lado su guitarra rápidamente, pues sabía que a su padre no le agradaba.

—Ya dejé de tocar –dijo el menor —. A eso venías, ¿no?

—No –respondió Minato —. Te traje esto –dijo, acercando la pequeña caja de color rojo a las manos de su hijo, quien la miró dudoso, pero de igual forma la terminó aceptando. La abrió, aún escéptico, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al reconocer el objeto que estaba dentro.

—¿Esta no es… la uñeta de mamá? –se preguntó, asombrado, pues jamás la había visto sino en fotos. Era la uñeta favorita que usaba su madre para tocar la guitarra y componer canciones, ella siempre la llevaba en todas las fotografías en las que salía con su guitarra, pero él pensaba que su padre la había hecho desaparecer. ¿Por qué estaba dándosela ahora? —. ¿Qué significa esto, papá? –quiso saber, sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

—Sabes bien lo que es eso –dijo Minato, cambiando su rostro de seriedad por una pequeña sonrisa paternal, la cual Naruto no veía desde que era un pequeño —. Quiero que la tengas Naruto, esto era muy especial para tu madre –miró al cielo —. ¿Sabías que yo se la regalé?

—¿En serio? –cuestionó sorprendido Naruto, viendo como su padre asentía con la cabeza.

—Sé muy bien que he sido injusto durante todo este tiempo, pero creo que me entiendes, ¿verdad? –el hombre bajó la mirada, dejando escapar toda su tristeza —. Siento como si la música me la hubiese arrebatado, esa música que ella tanto amaba, y que ahora tú también amas.

Naruto también bajó la mirada. Él sabía todo eso, pero nunca lo había escuchado de los labios de su padre, era la primera vez que él se abría de esa manera y en cierta medida le parecía un poco triste, pero le gustaba que esto estuviera pasando, tal vez él ahora lograría comprenderle sólo un poco.

—Papá… -Naruto habló después del incómodo silencio, mirando a su padre con duda —. ¿Pero por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

—Porqué sé que recibiste una oferta para ser parte de una empresa, y necesitas mi aprobación para ello.

Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo es que su padre se había enterado?

—¿Pero como…?

El hombre mayor suspiró.

—Eso no importa, lo importante es lo que te voy a decir. Naruto, sabes lo que pienso al respecto de la música, y que jamás podré reconciliarme con la idea de que tu madre murió por ello –Naruto se temía lo peor con esas palabras, sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario —. Pero un buen amigo me dijo que debía dejarte seguir tu sueño –ahora el menor casi se caía de espaldas —. Te dejaré hacer lo que desees, incluso si fallas, porque creo que es lo más justo para ti.

—¡¿Hablas en serio?! –exclamó Naruto, tan feliz que apenas podía creerlo, por eso cuando su padre asintió con la cabeza, no halló nada mejor que arrojársele encima —. ¡Eres el mejor papá!

—¡N-Naruto! –se quejó el hombre.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Un nuevo día había llegado y con él, muchas cosas nuevas iban a suceder.

Hinata estaba dentro de su limusina, acercándose al colegio. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos sobre Naruto, por lo que apenas notó el revuelo que había en la entrada de la institución; sólo fue consciente de ello cuando su primo Neji se lo hizo saber.

—¿Qué es todo ese ruido? –preguntó el castaño extrañado, llamando la atención de Hinata, quien bajó un poco el vidrio de su ventana para enterarse de qué era lo que pasaba; pero ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Qué significa esto? –exigió saber la ojiperla, en cuanto vio a su enemiga pública parada en la entrada de su instituto, portando el uniforme del mismo. Sintió casi como si se le congelara la sangre. ¿Pero qué rayos hacía Shion en su escuela?

Sin esperar un segundo, y sin importarle lo que la gente fuese a pensar de ella, se bajó de la limusina, causando la emoción de sus compañeros de la escuela, pero ella no les prestó atención, sino que se dirigió expresamente hacia donde estaba parada aquella joven rubia, casi tan hermosa como Hinata, incluso poseía la misma aura angelical que caracterizaba a la Hyûga.

—Oh, pero si es mi querida amiga Hinata-san –dijo Shion en cuanto la vio, sonriendo dulcemente y mostrándose tan amable como un pedazo de cielo, mientras que Hinata no hacía ningún esfuerzo por disimular su ceño fruncido, pues había ocasiones en las que simplemente no se podría controlar, y toda su rabia salía a flote.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le preguntó la ojiperla. A pesar de lo poco que ambas habían convivido –pues Shion era aún muy nueva en el medio– Hinata no tragaba mucho a esa chica, pues durante un programa de variedades, había declarado ser mejor tanto en voz como en presencia que Hinata, cosa que nadie se había atrevido a hacer antes.

—¿No lo adivinas? Seremos compañeras de instituto –respondió alegremente la rubia —. Como tengo algunos problemas debido a mi fama, mi agencia consideró enviarme a esta escuela, que por como lo vimos contigo, acepta sin problemas a las celebridades como nosotras.

—Eso veo –Hinata sonrió sarcásticamente.

¡Esto era lo último que le faltaba!

¿Por qué tenían que traerle a su enemiga a la misma escuela?

Por su parte, Shion estaba verdaderamente contenta de haber llegado a este lugar, después de lo mucho que le rogó a su representante Sasori para que la dejara venir; la única forma había sido cuando le mostró un video del chico rubio tocando junto a su banda. Ella ni siquiera sabía algo de él a parte de haber escuchado su nombre, pero su forma de tocar la tenía hipnotizada y no se iba a rendir hasta hacer que él quisiera formar parte de su banda de músicos. Sin duda, sería la mejor si lo tenía a él, incluso mejor que Hinata.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ya estaban todos los chicos en su salón de clases, esperando a que llegara la profesora de esa hora. Hinata estaba mirando hacia el frente con molestia, pues de alguna forma se sentía desplazada por esa Shion, además, estaba segura de que esa rubia trataba de copiar su estilo, pero no se iba a salir con la suya tan fácilmente.

Naruto estaba en su asiento, supuestamente oyendo lo que Sasuke le decía, pero la verdad era que no podía apartar sus ojos de Hinata. ¿Cómo era que lograba ponerse tan bonita con el ceño fruncido?

—Naruto, ¿estás oyendo? –le preguntó el Uchiha, molesto. Le molestaba ser ignorado, y más cuando hablaba de algo tan importante como la banda. Lo peor era que Gaara aún no había llegado y el torpe de Naruto parecía en la luna. Seguro que estaba pensando en esa tonta de Sakura, pues Naruto no tenía cabeza para otra cosa a veces.

—Disculpa, estaba concentrado en otra cosa –el rubio volteó la mirada, tratando de despegar su atención de la joven idol; tenía que hacerlo como fuera —. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

—Te pregunté si ya obtuviste la firma de tu padre, sólo faltas tú, hasta Gaara ya la tiene –dijo Sasuke, a lo que Naruto asintió con la cabeza, mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

—Ni siquiera tuve que robársela –dijo alegre —. Papá me la dio por sí mismo.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja al no comprender bien esas palabras, pues por lo que sabía, el padre de Naruto estaba totalmente en contra de que su hijo se dedicara a la música. ¿Por qué habría cambiado de opinión?

En ese momento Gaara entró al salón y se sentó silenciosamente en su puesto. Para Sasuke, su amigo estaba más raro de lo normal, incluso el distraído de Naruto lo notó.

—Hey, ¿le pasa algo a Gaara? –preguntó el rubio, a lo que Sasuke sólo le hizo un gesto de no saber. Cuando Naruto iba a decir otra cosa, se dio cuenta de que su novia Sakura estaba entrando al salón, cojeando notoriamente de un pie y se veía un poco pálida, por lo que él no dudó en levantarse para ayudarla a llegar a su asiento —. Sakura-chan –la llamó —. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas así? Hubiera ido a buscarte a tu casa, debe dolerte mucho.

—Estoy bien Naruto –aseguró la peli rosa —. El doctor me dijo ayer que puedo venir tranquilamente a la escuela, además, mi papá me trajo –dijo sonriendo, pero aún así Naruto la ayudó a llegar hasta su asiento.

Sasuke miró la escena con hastío, y se volteó a mirar por la ventana, ya que lo encontraba más interesante que ver a esos dos juntos.

Por su parte, Hinata se sintió un poco triste al ver a Naruto tan preocupado por Sakura. Pero era algo tan obvio, después de todo ella era su novia. ¿Por qué tenía que dolerle tanto?

—_Hinata tonta, tonta, ya deja de pensar en él. ¿Y qué si te gusta? ¡Sólo olvídalo! _–se dijo a sí misma, como si con esa orden auto infundada todo se pudiera solucionar, pero sabía que no era tan fácil.

Matsuri no podía dejar de ver a Gaara desde que éste llegó al salón. Estaba tan sorprendida aún por lo sucedido ayer, por el beso que él le había dado. Había sido su primer beso, y nunca creyó que fuese a ser con el chico al que amaba. Sin embargo ahora estaba muy asustada, después de todo Gaara casi había salido huyendo anoche. ¿Estaría dispuesto a hablar del tema con ella? ¿O sólo la ignoraría? Pues parecía que ya lo estaba haciendo, ni siquiera la había mirado desde que llegó.

—_Gaara-kun… _–se dijo con tristeza.

Cuando la profesora entró al salón, todos voltearon a ver al frente, excepto el pelirrojo, que por fin había posado sus ojos sobre la chica que no lo había dejado dormir. No quería que ella se diera cuenta, por eso lo hizo disimuladamente.

—Chicos –de pronto todos oyeron la voz de la directora, quien entró después de la profesora. La mujer se paró frente a todo el salón, mostrando una sonrisa —. Quiero que le den la bienvenida a una nueva compañera de clases, ella estudiará aquí a partir de hoy.

Hinata miró al frente con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras veía entrar al salón de clases a su rival, la cual venía rodeada de un aura de inocencia.

—Me llamo Shion, mucho gusto a todos –dijo la rubia, haciendo una leve reverencia para después ponerse de pie y mirar a sus nuevos compañeros, aunque sólo fijó sus ojos en la persona por la que había venido en primer lugar —. _Naruto-kun, ya verás que vendrás a mi _—pensó.

Por su lado, Hinata sólo podía ver esta aparición como un verdadero desafío. Pues bien, si esta chica tenía tanto interés en enfrentarla, que se atuviera a las consecuencias.

Continuara…

Avance:

Shion acaba de llegar al colegio, pero inmediatamente comienza a llamar la atención de los chicos, tratando de robar la popularidad de Hinata. Los chicos finalmente firman sus contratos, comenzando con un camino lleno de retos para volverse unas estrellas. Gaara no sabe cómo enfrentar a Matsuri después del beso, lo que la hace sentir muy mal. Mientras que por otro lado, Tenten se encuentra con la persona que ha estado buscando y Neji trata de frenar lo que aún siente por su ex novia con la ayuda de la castaña.

Próximo capítulo: Despegando hacia el mañana.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Ah, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que espero que les haya gustado.**

**Esa Shion, ¿qué se traerá entre manos? xDD**

**Bye ^^**


End file.
